INTENSO AMOR
by Andreiitha1512
Summary: AU:Una chica que tiene la vida arreglada gracias a los millones de su padre, en su vida hay salud, dinero y ¿Amor? ella cree tener al novio perfecto y la vida que siempre deseo, pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a un chico de origen humilde, pero con mucha determinación a cumplir su meta, cuando sus vidas se crucen, ¿se solucionaran todos sus problemas?o¿Solo vendrán cosas peores?
1. Chapter 1

**INTENSO AMOR…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

No aguante las ganas de publicar esta idea que me surgió después de leer la fic de mi tocaya Andrea Tetuán "Mi peor error, enamorarme de ti" y esta fic está dedicada a ella.

Es una historia que no tiene nada que ver con Ranma 1/2, solo retomo los persones y un poco de sus personalidades, espero que les guste.

Ahora les explicare que este primer capítulo será en primera persona y dependiendo si les gusta haré el segundo.

Primero Akane, después Ranma y así. Para que se entienda mejor.

* * *

Hay cosas en la vida que se pueden planear y no pasa nada, todo sale como uno las desea, pero en el amor nada está escrito, todo puede cambiar en un segundo y en esta historia se muestra, como un amor más fuerte vence y prevalece (Una breve introducción)

Hoy simplemente ha sido un día un poco cansado, todos los días asisto a la universidad, después en mis momentos de relajación voy a practicar un poco de Ballet, mi novio va a recogerme como de costumbre, él es maravilloso, lindo y tierno, llevamos 5 años de noviazgo, muchos dicen que somos la pareja perfecta, nuestros padres son millonarios y se dedican a hacerle publicidad a todo tipo de objetos o personas, yo me encuentro estudiando mercadotecnia, más que nada por imposición de mi padre, mi hermana Nabiki se la vive con viajando con él, lo ayuda en todo, le encantan los negocios y ella estudia para ser publicista y mi hermana mayor Kasumi ya está casada con un médico muy prestigiado, que le da vida que mi padre quería para ella, por eso no se opuso a ese matrimonio.

Esta vida de millonarios no me molesta para nada, puedo comprar todo lo que se me antoje, tengo el celular más caro, un carro último modelo y la ropa más hermosa del mundo.

Como de costumbre hoy salí de clases a las 3 de la tarde, la verdad ya tenía muchas ganas de ir corriendo a bailar Ballet, aunque solo es un "pasatiempo" como diría mi padre, es algo que me encanta, me saca de la realidad, me hace soñar.

Salgo de la universidad, corro con todas mis cosas en manos y busco la llave de mi carro, después de navegar por toda la mochila la encontré y abro la cajuela, no tenía mucho tiempo así que bote todo ahí dentro, cerré con gran fuerza y corrí nuevamente al área de arte contemporáneo, busque un salón de baile que estuviese solo y coloque mi disco favorito, con varias sinfonías de Beethoven, el lago de los cisnes, el cascanueces y otras más. Me coloque unas mallas negras y una blusa delgada.

Siento que puedo volar con cada paso que doy, esta es la mejor forma de desahogarme, la intensidad de la música entra por cada poro de mi piel inundando mi alma de las más hermosas melodías.

Después de un rato de estar bailando llego mi novio, siempre sabe dónde encontrarme, muchos dicen que la perfección no existe, pero con él, siento que todos se equivocan. Decidí terminar de bailar, estaba muy sudada y no es algo lindo estar así pero a mi chico nunca le ha importado eso, así que salgo corriendo a abrazarlo, el me levanta en el aire y lo abrazo con mis piernas y con mis brazos rodeo su cuello. No lo pude evitar y lo bese con mucho amor.

-Akane ¿quieras ir a comer con nuestros compañeros? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-No, ahora ando presentable Ryoga ¿Quieres que me cenen a mí? –dije con una gran carcajada.

-Bueno mi amor, entonces vamos a cenar a un lugar donde solo estemos tu y yo –lo dijo en un tono muy seductor.

-No lo sé, debo llegar temprano y sabes cómo se pone mi padre cuando no hacemos lo que él desea –la verdad tuve que poner una excusa, aunque el plan me encantaba, no quería salir toda sudada.

-Bueno, entonces te llamo al rato, pensé que aceptarías y me quede de ver con nuestros amigos –lo dijo muy sonriente, sé que en esa reunión estarán Akari y ella siempre aprovecha mis ausencias.

-No te preocupes, yo espero tu llamada bebe –trate de no sonar celosa, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Nos despedimos con muchos besos y me acompaño hasta mi carro, guarde todas mis cosas y lo vi alejarse, no preste mucho atención así que conecte mi celular al carro y puse mis canciones favoritas, Salí del estacionamiento de la universidad, debo decir que es una escuela privada y no está al alcance de todos, pero cada año escogen una escuela pública y sortean una beca, eso es algo que la directora Hinako se encargaba de decirle a todos en la universidad. Bueno dejando eso de lado me encanta manejar, es muy relajante, pero el trayecto es muy corto, llego a la entrada, el vigilante de nuestra mansión me deja entrar, recorro un camino que lleva hacia la cochera. Salgo y entro a mi casa.

Una enorme casa, llena de gente que se dedica a atendernos, muchas habitaciones, pero mi favorita es el cuarto de baile y la biblioteca. Comencé a subir por las escaleras y recorrí un gran pasillo hasta dar con mi habitación. De repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar, pensé que era Ryoga, pero era un mensaje de mi mejor amigo.

 _Hey loquita, saliste corriendo y ni siquiera me esperaste ¿Puedo pasar a verte?_

Él siempre ha estado conmigo, el mejor amigo que se podría desear, nuestros padres fueron amigos de toda la vida, Su familia es dueña de varias aerolíneas, aunque su madre falleció después de él naciera, su padre trato de darle estabilidad y se casó nuevamente con una señora ya con dos hijas, luego su padre falleció, pero algo no estaba bien, Konatsu descubrió que su madrastra lo mato y la denuncio, por eso ahora el quedo al frente de todo.

 _Lo siento mucho tontito y claro que sí, siempre eres bienvenido en mi humilde hogar._

Es muy raro que Ryoga no lo haya invitado, aunque sé muy bien que mi novio no tolera a mi mejor amigo. Unos minutos han pasado y escucho como un carro va llegando, pero ese tonto ya estaba cerca, como puedo corro a la parte inferior de la casa y lo recibo con una gran sonrisa.

-No pudiste aguantar las ganas de bailar Akane –lo dijo tan tranquilo, pero es que el me conoce a la perfección.

-No, de verdad que me conoces muy bien –lo tomo del brazo y subimos corriendo a mi habitación.

-Bueno, tampoco te has bañado –me comento señalando mi atuendo.

Sabía que algo estaba mal, me ruborice un poco, pero qué más da, agarre ropa de mi gran armario y una toalla.

-Me tomaré un baño de burbujas, hazlo que desees, estás en tu casa –comente con una gran sonrisa y me fui a bañar.

El agua tibia hace que todo mi cuerpo se relaje, el aroma y las sales también hacen lo suyo, me encantaría estar así todo el tiempo, pero debo de volver a mi realidad, una vida de princesa.

Llevó ya varias horas jugando con Konatsu, siempre que venía nos divertimos mucho, pero esta vez algo no me gustaba.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Ryoga y los demás? –pregunte directamente, entre él y yo no hay secretos.

-Sabes que cuando Akari se lo propone puede ser muy persuasiva, cuando se enteró que no ibas tú, me des invitó con la excusa de no dejarte sola –me lo dijo muy tranquilo.

Azote las manos en la mesa –Pero esa tipa que se cree, siempre quiere estar a solas con Ryoga –me tumbe en los cojines, ya no quería seguir jugando.

-Él ya está muy grande para cuidarse solo ¿no crees? –Se tumbó a mi lado y prácticamente me regañó –Sabes que no me agrada, pero confía en él.

-Lo sé, pero aun no me llama, ya es muy tarde… dicen que somos la pareja perfecta, así que confiare en el –trate de sonreír, pero Ryoga ha sido mi primer y gran amor, no deseaba perderlo.

-Akane no seas ingenua, la perfección no existe –me miro un poco molesto –creo que me iré, hay tarea y un informe que entregar.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, la verdad no quiero estar sola –mi hermana Nabiki se había ido de viaje con mi padre, solo estaba yo en esa gran casa.

-Claro Akane, solo déjame ir a mi carro por mis cosas y en un momento te alcanzo –vi su mirada iluminarse, siempre hacemos esto, él se queda conmigo o yo con él, no me gusta dejarlo solo en esa casa tan grande y fría que tiene.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, Konatsu había terminado su informe y yo el mío, vimos un poco de televisión, aunque no lo demostraba, seguía esperando esa llamada, la cual nunca llego.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, pero el clima estaba demasiado feo, no paraba de llover y hacia un poco de frio, me bañe rápidamente y me puse unas calcetas largar de esas que llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color negro, después me pongo una linda faltada corta, una blusa color perla y mi sudadera negra, me detuve un momento para verme en mi tocador que tenía un gran espejo con muchas luces alrededor, como los de las artistas famosas, mi largo cabello caía sobre mis hombros hasta mis caderas, lo amarre en media coleta con un moño y por ultimo me puse un poco de brillo labial para que mis labios no se resequen, el frio me los suele agrietar.

Prácticamente Salí corriendo de mi habitación topándome con Yuki mi nana, bueno ella se encarga de atenderme todo el tiempo, después de la muerte de mi madre ella se encargó de mí, puesto que mi padre se sumergió totalmente en los negocios, la cara de Yuki era de preocupación.

-Señorita, su amigo invadió mi cocina –se notaba un poco de molestia, pero siempre que viene Konatsu, tiene que cocinar.

-Sabes que siempre que viene es lo mismo, no te preocupes y disfruta de su comida –le sonreí para tratar de calmarla, ella solo bajo resignada.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que sean las 8, pero mi despistado amigo olvido su abrigo y le preste mi sudadera, en el carro tenía otra de color morado, nos fuimos en diferente carro, pues el odia los autos que contaminan, modifico el suyo y es cien por ciento ecológico.

La verdad la mañana transcurrió normalmente, no vi señal alguna de Ryoga, solo me envió un mensaje cuando llegue a mi salón:

" _Mi princesa hermosa, discúlpame por no llamarte, mi celular se quedó sin batería, pero al rato prometo compensártelo"_

Me moleste mucho, él está en otro edificio, estudia arquitectura porque sus padres son dueños de una empresa constructora, es algo raro pero parecería que nuestros padres escogen nuestras carreras, mi gran amigo Konatsu está estudiando lo mismo que yo y es un gran consuelo tenerlo conmigo, debería explicar por qué no se llevan bien, cuando yo tenía 8 años Konatsu supo del asesinato de su padre, ya éramos amigos y venia siempre a verme pero eso hizo que nos uniéramos más, un tiempo fuimos pareja, pero creo que fue solo por la cotidianidad, entre nosotros siempre hubo un amor fraternal, pero Ryoga no soporta verlo a mi lado y Konatsu es más maduro, piensa que Ryoga es un niño inseguro, pero sin duda alguna deseó que en un futuro puedan solucionar sus problemas, no quisiera tener que escoger entre ellos dos.

A lo que iba, le reenvié el mensaje de Ryoga a mi amigo, el me sugirió que no le contestara, así que le hice caso, debía hacerlo sufrir por no cumplir sus promesas.

Nuevamente a la rutina de mi vida, correr al estacionamiento, guardar mis cosas y sacar mi bolsa de deportes, cierro la cajuela y me dirijo nuevamente al área de arte contemporáneo, por suerte encontré un salón vacío, por poco y no llego, así que sin querer atrasarme más, solo me puse las zapatillas arriba de mis calcetas negras y corrí a meter mi Cd.

Aprecio cada nota musical entrar a mi cuerpo, es como si perdiera la conciencia y ella tomara todo de mí, siento como si me tomara como a una marioneta, sus hilos clavándose en mi alma y cuerpo haciendo que experimente millones de sensaciones, en cada paso siento mucha fuerza, me encanta bailar, ojala mi padre no lo viera como un pasatiempo. Cuando bailo me pierdo, mi mente comienza a divagar, pero siento algo extraño como si alguien me observara, no quiero abrir mis ojos, quizá sea Ryoga, aunque aún no es tiempo.

Poco a poco abro mi ojos, pero hay un chico que nunca antes había visto por aquí, es muy guapo, me estoy sonrojando, ¿Qué me pasa?... tropiezo y caigo al piso, el corre hacia mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunta muy preocupado.

-Sí, yo… bueno –me ofreció su mano y me levanto muy delicadamente.

-¿Te duele algo? –nuevamente noto preocupación en su voz.

-No, no fue nada grave –no puedo dejar de ver esos enormes ojos azules, son muy penetrantes y me hacen sonrojarme.

-Discúlpame si te asuste, solo estaba buscando un edificio y me llamo la atención tu manera de bailar –me sonrió muy dulcemente y se sonrojo un poco.

-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, nadie viene hasta acá, algunos son salones que no se ocupan –sonreí nerviosamente -¿Qué edificio buscas? Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas – ¿qué rayos me pasa? Me hace sentir tan culpable verlo de esta manera.

-No quisiera molestarte, sigue bailando, yo tengo prisa –me sonrió por última vez y salió corriendo, nunca lo había visto por aquí, pero revolvió completamente mi mente.

No espere a Ryoga, salí de ese salón y me fui directamente a mi casa, cuando llegue solo subí a recostarme un rato, no sabía por qué me sentía tan rara, de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar como loco, tenía varios mensajes de Ryoga.

 _¿Hoy no fuiste a bailar princesa?_

 _¿Estas molesta?_

 _Pienso compensártelo, solo déjame entrar._

Me levante de golpe y corrí abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaba el.

-Hoy estas más hermosa que nunca, Akane –lo dijo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Gracias Ryoga, pero sabes que me debías haber llamado –siendo sincera olvide que estaba molesta con él.

-No discutamos por tonterías, quiero que te arregles, cenaremos en mi casa –nuevamente dejo atrás las cosas, pero qué más da, no puedo decirle que no cuando me mira así.

-Luego hablaremos de eso –trate de sonar molesta –dame unos minutos.

Parecería que han pasado horas, yo pensé que era una simple cena y está toda la familia de él y la mía, el no deja de agarrar mi cintura, me presume con todos como si fuese un trofeo, cuando nos acercamos escucho que susurran "ahí viene la pareja perfecta" no sé qué me pasa hoy, pero me siento asqueada y para acabar el show, su familia no dejan de pedir que posemos para una foto.

Una sonrisa fingida, un vestido que me hace ver muy linda y mi cabello haciendo juego con todo, el de traje y con una sonrisa muy exagerada, un momento ¿esto es una fiesta de compromiso? Comienzo a marearme un poco, me zafo de Ryoga, camino hacia el baño, mucha gente está aquí, incluso desconocidos, todos visten elegantes, hay mesas arregladas perfectamente.

¿Por qué ahora comienzo a sentir dudas? ¿Qué me pasa? Me recargo en el espejo y veo mi rostro un poco pálido, pero esto es lo que siempre he querido, tomo aire, inhalo, exhalo.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Ryoga me toma de la mano y me lleva en medio de toda la multitud, siento sus miradas clavarse en mí, de pronto él se arrodilla y saca un anillo hermoso, con un gran diamante.

-Akane, mi hermosa princesa ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? –parecía muy confiado, pero él y yo lo habíamos hablado de esto, aun no era tiempo ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas?

Todos quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa de lo que yo pudiera decir, pero no tenía palabras, mi asombro era tal que no sabía que decir.

-Ryoga… yo –lo nervios hacían de las suyas.

-No me hagas quedar en ridículo –dijo entre dientes algo molesto.

-Sí, acepto -¿Qué hice? No podía dejarlo así, pero obvio hablaríamos de esta estupidez.

La noche fue de lo peor, mucha gente aplaudió y nos felicitaba. Yo solo quería largarme de ahí, no sé por qué, pero fue lo más tonto que me ha pasado y mañana será el peor día de mi vida, lo sé, tome el carro de Ryoga para irme de ese lugar.

* * *

Siempre lo mismo, no me puedo quejar porque quiero ayudar a mis padres, ellos siempre están dando todo por mí, mi madre es maestra de un jardín de niños, mi padre también da clases pero en una secundaria. Mi vida es sencilla, asisto a una universidad normal, puedo costear la inscripción cada semestre.

Hoy precisamente me fue muy bien, siempre he sido bueno en los deportes y creo que por eso me soportan en este lugar, no soy el mejor estudiante pero hago lo que puedo, en parte se lo debo a mi novia Ukyo, somos pareja desde hace unos dos años, aunque debo decir que las mujeres me encuentran muy atractivo y eso me ocasiona problemas con ella, hace un año ella quedo embarazada, me sorprendió mucho, pero debía hacerme cargo, la lleve al médico y las cosas no estaban bien, tuvo un embarazo ectópico, fuera del útero o al menos eso me dijo la doctora, por estar avanzado tuvieron que operarla y lo único que entendí de la médico fue que ella tendría problemas para quedar nuevamente embarazada, aunque eso no es algo que me quite el sueño, yo no deseo ser padre tan joven y desde ahí fue cuando ella se puso más celosa que nunca, no hemos tenido mucha intimidad y eso le molesta.

Creo que sus celos son en parte mi culpa, pues hay una compañera de clase que está muy guapa, ella se llama Shampoo y hemos tenido encuentros casuales, no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero no me ha causado problemas.

Pero como iba diciendo, hoy fue un buen día porque aprobé un examen para una beca, Ukyo no lo sabe, la verdad esto le molestara mucho, pero quiero cambiar mi vida y que mejor opción que una de las mejores universidades, se vale soñar y yo sé que estudiare ahí.

Salí a gran velocidad de la universidad, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cuando llego a mi casa, debo ordenarla y a veces prepara la comida aunque siempre llega mi novia a salvarme de esa situación y hoy no es la excepción.

-Ranma ¿No crees que deberíamos salir a pasear? Bueno cuando terminemos de arreglar aquí –yo sé lo que intenta hacer, pero mañana anuncian los resultados de la beca, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Ukyo, me encargaron mucha tarea –siempre logro mentirle con facilidad y tampoco me enorgullezco de eso.

-Últimamente siempre estas ocupado, pero no insistiré, solo si prometes que mañana iremos a cenar –lo dijo muy dulcemente

-Creo que sí puedo hacerlo –sonreí para que no se molestara.

De la emoción comenzó a besarme, ella siempre es dulce y tierna, pero eso es lo que me empalaga, la aparto lentamente y sigo limpiando mi casa.

Ella me sonríe todo el tiempo, cuando comenzamos a ser novios todo fue muy confuso para mí, ella era muy insistente conmigo y de repente les dijo a todos que éramos novios, en ese momento no le vi nada de malo, pero esa mentira tomo forma y su padre intento hablar conmigo, mis padres me dieron tremendo sermón sobre los valores y responsabilidades, eso es lo de menos, tengo dos grandes amigos, Shinnosuke y Mousse, ellos son de mi edad y siempre han sido incondicionales, aunque Mousse se encuentra estudiando teatro y Shinnosuke trabaja en una repostería, suena raro pero está ahorrando dinero para traer a su abuelo con él, Mousse y yo le ayudamos pero cada uno carga con sus problemas así que aún le falta mucho por juntar.

Después de una tarde limpiando, Ukyo me preparo una rica cena, siempre que puede tiene eso detalles conmigo.

-¿Te gustó Ranma? –pregunto un poco insegura.

-Claro, cocinas muy rico mi amor –de vez en cuando le digo cosas bonitas, pero es que no es algo que me nazca, no soy así.

-Me alegra tanto Ran-chan –se abalanzo sobre mí y me comenzó a besar.

Debo confesar ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? Entonces también comencé a besarla con mucha pasión, pero para mí desgracia llegaron mis padres y nos lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-Yo, ya me iba –Ukyo salió huyendo, dejándome solo con esa situación.

-Ranma, te he dicho que no los quiero solos en la casa –en su mirada se nota la furia que podía poseer mi madre.

-Ranma te he dicho que respetes a esa niña –a mi padre no se le notaba nada, el siempre solapa mis cosas, pero cuando mi madre está presente debemos tener miedo.

-Lo siento mucho mamá –hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Hijo, sabes que esa chica no me agrada y menos me agrada encontrarlos así –note un poco de tristeza en sus ojos y se fue caminando hacia su recamara.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu madre, Ukyo no es una chica para ti Ranma –mi padre toco mi hombro y me sonrió para después ir tras de mi mamá.

Me pregunto por qué no les gustara Ukyo para mí, pero la verdad es que no me veo con una sola mujer, ellos saben de la beca y me apoyan, de seguro piensan que ella en vez de apoyarme se enojara mucho conmigo.

Al día siguiente me levanto muy temprano, arreglos mis cosas y me dispongo a salir con la idea de que ganare esa beca, la mañana transcurre normal a excepción que citan a todos los estudiantes en el gimnasio, Ukyo me encuentra y vamos de la mano, platicando sobre lo que paso ayer, no estaba molesto, pero ella siempre me hace lo mismo, sabe que mi madre no le agrada mucho y decide huir.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio observo que al frente en una gran tarima, está el director, los maestros y una señora muy elegante tanto que reconocí que no era de este lugar.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos –dijo el director con una sonrisa muy falsa –Hoy anunciaremos al alumno que ira a la universidad de la Señorita Hinako.

De pronto esa mujer tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar, mucha palabrería fina.

-Buenos días estudiantes, hoy tengo el honor de escoger a un alumno de su escuela para que se integre a la universidad que represento.

Ukyo jalo de mi brazo y me distraje por un momento.

-¿Qué paso Ukyo? –le dije un poco molesto.

-Tú y yo no hicimos examen para esa beca, vámonos a desayunar –lo dijo muy dulcemente.

-¿No tienes curiosidad? –pensé que había poca probabilidad de que fuera escogido pero quería saberlo de una buena vez.

-No, Ranma ya vámonos –Ukyo comenzó a jalarme afuera del lugar.

Me colma la paciencia cuando se pone tan terca, trato de resistirme un poco, al menos hasta que digan el nombre. En un momento siento que Ukyo deja de jalarme y me mira muy molesta ¿Ahora que le paso? Cuando me doy cuenta todos comienzan a mirarme de una manera muy extraña.

-Ranma Saotome, es el afortunado ganador de la beca –comencé a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

Shampoo se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza mientras me susurra algo.

-Muchas felicidades Ranma –su voz era muy seductora.

-Shampoo aléjate de él –grito Ukyo muy molesta.

-Yo solo vine a felicitarlo, no te pongas tan celosa –comento Shampoo mientras se alejaba de mí.

-Ukyo, tranquila, ella solo es una amiga –trate de calmarla pero sus ojos me veían con mucha rabia.

-Es peor cuando tu novio no te confía sus planes –comenzó a salir a gran velocidad del lugar.

¿Como confiar en ella si se opondría rotundamente a esto?, debía arreglar la situación, pero me llamaron para ir a hablar con la directora Hinako.

Camine por los pasillos de las oficinas y me recibieron en la sala de maestros.

-Ranma Saotome, un gusto conocerte –la hermosa dama me saludo muy cordialmente.

-Muy bien Ranma, ahora elevaras tu educación a otro nivel –comento el director.

-Gracias –que tonto pero solo alcance a pronunciar eso, realmente no podía creer lo que había pasado.

La directora me invito a conocer las instalaciones de su universidad en cuando terminara mi último día de clases en este sitio.

Después de terminar mis clases decidí ir a conocer ese lugar, cuando llegue me sorprendí, era enorme y habían muchos edificios, me llamo mucho la atención uno donde venía una música muy intensa, camine hacia ese lugar, en el había salones con algunas sillas amontonadas, parecería que esa planta no estaba en servicio, cuando seguí caminando, la música se escuchaba con más fuerza.

Al cabo de unos segundo me topé con lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto, una chica con el cabello color negro pero con unos toques de azul que le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenía un rostro muy hermoso aunque sin una gota de maquillaje, eso fue lo que la hacía más hermosa, sus movimientos eran finos, delicados pero con gran fuerza, me acerque un poco más y note como su perfume inundaba todo el lugar con un suave aroma, no podía cerrar los ojos ante tan bello ángel que bailaba ante mí.

Su piel era tan blanca y desde aquí se podía apreciar lo tersa que podía llegar a ser. Creo que se ha dado cuenta que la estoy viendo, porque sus movimientos son más lentos y abrió los ojos, le sonrió poco y ella cae al suelo.

Me sentí tan culpable por hacerla caer, que fui a tratar de ayudarla, tuvimos una breve conversación, sus ojos eran color chocolate, sus labios eran de color carmesí y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, como desee seguir viéndola y hablar más tiempo, pero debía aceptar que ella me rechazaría al saber que soy un becado. Así que me fui sin dar explicaciones.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no dejaba de pensar en ella, era como un hechizo, siempre venía a mi mente, pero para salir de esa realidad, les informe a mis padres que había logrado obtener esa beca, aunque solo me movería de universidad, estaría en una de la mejores y me ayudaría a obtener un trabajo más fácil.

Salí un rato para relajarme, mis padres estaban muy felices y eso me hacía sentir muy bien, comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero me encontré con Ukyo. Por un momento se me había olvidado que seguía molesta.

-¿No pensabas volver a hablar conmigo? –se interpuso en mi camino y me miro muy fijamente.

-Sabía que te enojarías, por eso no te lo dije –que tonta excusa, pero era la verdad.

-Bueno Ranma, ya estoy enojada ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –poso su manos en sus caderas.

-Entiende que esto me ayudara a conseguir un mejor trabajo –me acerque un poco a ella y la abrace.

-Lo sé, pero lo que más me duele es que me lo hayas ocultado –comenzó a abrazarme y mirarme muy tiernamente.

-No entremos en discusión –me acerque a sus labios y la bese con gran pasión.

-Ella al principio trato de empujarme pero yo sé que Ukyo no resiste uno de mis besos, pero de repente me vino a la mente esa chica, si tan solo le hubiera preguntado su nombre.

Me separe de Ukyo y seguí caminando, ella me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? Hoy íbamos a cenar juntos –que mala suerte, se me olvido.

-Ya cene con mis padres, se me olvido Ukyo, lo siento mucho –trate de tomar nuevamente sus brazos.

-últimamente siempre es lo mismo –no dejo que la tocara y se fue corriendo.

Si Ukyo pensaba que iría tras de ella está totalmente equivocada, no soy de esos hombres, pase al departamento de Shinnosuke y me quede un rato ahí, contándole mis problemas con Ukyo.

-Si no la quieres ¿Por qué sigues con ella? –el siempre tan directo.

-SI la quiero, pero ella quiere estar encima de mí todo el tiempo –él debe entenderme.

-Entonces deberías hablar con ella y dejar de besuquearte con Shampoo a escondidas –eso parecía más un regaño pero tiene razón.

-Shampoo es otra historia, ¿Sabes dónde está Mousse? –intente cambiar de tema.

-Ja ja, buen intento Ranma pero después hablaremos de eso, Mousse está haciendo una audición.

Shinnosuke me conoce tan bien, los tres somos inseparables, desde pequeños somos amigos, él es el inteligente, Mousse el soñador y yo creo que el guapo jaja.

* * *

Era tan noche que no mire bien hacia donde me dirigía en ese estúpido carro, solo maneje, tomaba calles y salidas que no conocía, de repente me di cuenta que estaba en un sitio totalmente desconocido, maneje cerca de un pequeño parque y decidí salir, el auto olía insoportablemente a Ryoga.

Tome mi celular y comencé a caminar, los zapatos me molestaban mucho, así que me los quite y los tomé en mi mano, llegue al suave pasto, en el había rosas que olían bastante bien, me senté y después me tire en el piso, agarre mi celular y observe que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de mi padre, 5 de Nabiki, como 20 de Ryoga y un mensaje de Kasumi.

 _Entiendo que puedas estar abrumada, pero no hagas una tontería, si quieres ven a mi casa. Te quiero._

Podía acudir a Kasumi pero no quería causarle problemas con mi padre, busque el número de Konatsu y lo marque.

-Hey Akane ¿Dónde estas? –contesto muy preocupado.

-No lo se, solo maneje y me perdí –tenia ganas de llorar.

-No te preocupes, busca en tu Gps la dirección y mándala, yo iré por ti –el siempre dándome soluciones.

-No quiero ver a nadie más que a ti, no se te ocurra avisarle a los demás que estaré en tu casa –no sé por qué pero me sentía traicionada.

-No te preocupes, me entere de tu compromiso, me imagino que para ti también fue una sorpresa –vaya que me conoce muy bien.

-Sí, Ryoga me dijo que solo sería una cena –ese tonto me engaño.

-Hablamos mejor cuando vaya por ti, metete al carro y no salgas.

-No puedo, el olor de Ryoga está en todo el carro, me asquea –por primera vez en mi vida me sentía así.

-Cuídate mucho –lo escuche y le colgué.

Muy nerviosa comencé a buscar en mi celular como enviarle mi dirección, después de hacerlo me volví a tirar en el pasto, mirando las estrellas, por un momento pensé que esto era un sueño, soy muy joven para casarme, aparte todos lo sabían.

-Te encuentro otra vez –esa voz, era el chico de esta mañana.

Me levante rápidamente y lo observe, aún seguía vestido igual –Yo, me… -no sabía si decirle que me perdí.

-Me imagino que te perdiste y no encuentras el lugar de la fiesta –lo dijo muy tranquilo y sonriendo, como broma.

-Más bien decidí perderme de la fiesta –me senté nuevamente en el pasto, abrace mis rodillas y metí la cara entre ellas.

Sentí como se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi hombro, su mano me causaba una sensación muy extraña.

-Estas muy fría ¿te sientes bien? –su amabilidad me hacía confiar en él.

-Tengo un poco de frió, pero no pasa nada, oye ¿Cómo te llamas? –quise saber el nombre de ese chico tan atractivo.

-Ranma Saotome –me cubrió con la camisa que traía puesta, quedándose el con una camiseta muy delgada.

Saque mi cabeza de mis rodillas y lo mire, sus ojos me miraban con cariño, no nos conocíamos y sentíamos como si nos conociéramos de años.

-Gracias, pero eso te hará daño a ti –le comente un poco preocupada

-No te preocupes por mí, un amigo vive cerca y tú ¿cómo te llamas? –me sonrió

-Akane Tendo –le sonreí.

-Creo que te queda muy bien –me tendió la mano y la tome.

-Gracias –no sabía que más decir, me encontraba bastante ruborizada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a tu casa? –me comento con total naturalidad.

-Un amigo vendrá a recogerme, el sitio donde vivo esta un poco lejos –no sé por qué pero me nació abrazarlo –Gracias por ayudarme.

Sentí como me abrazo con más fuerza, parecería raro pero me sentía segura en sus brazos. Todo era estaba muy tranquilo cuando escuche la voz de Konatsu gritando mi nombre.

-¡Akane! –me buscaba con gran desesperación.

Me aparte de sus brazos –Me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte y regresarte tu camisa –apenas lo pronuncie esas palabras el comenzó a acercarse a mí de una manera muy dudosa ¿esperaba que yo lo besara? Tome sus cara y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Ahí estas Akane! –Konatsu sonaba molesto – ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Una larga historia –solo alcance a decir, mientras con la mano me despedía de Ranma.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Qué traes puesto? –mi amigo hacia demasiadas preguntas.

-Bueno, lo conocí hoy y me presto su camisa porque tenía mucho frió –le sonreí para relajarlo.

Konatsu miro a Ranma y se despidió de él también, mi amigo siempre es muy educado, desde lo lejos vi la cara que puso el chico, pero me subí al carro de mi amigo y el me llevo hasta su casa, esa noche fue muy intensa.

* * *

Estaba yendo a comprar comida para cuando llegara Mousse y a lo lejos me pareció ver a esa hermosa chica, me acerque y la vi muy triste, algo debió pasarle y yo intente animarla.

Muy tontamente pensé que ella me besaría, pero solo lo hizo en la mejilla, me está dando más frió y después de que ella se fue, solo debía ir a un local de comida rápida, mire hacia donde estábamos platicando y vi un listón rojo, quizá de cayo de su cabello.

Lo recogí, aún tenía el olor de su perfume pero regresando a mi realidad, quizá mañana la vea de nuevo.

¿Continuara?

* * *

Este fin de semana solo me dedique a escribir este primer capítulo, mañana empezare a hacer el capítulo 20 de "desde antes de nacer"

Ojala les guste esta historia.


	2. ¿Solo amigos?

**INTENSO AMOR…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo _**2\. ¿Solo amigos?**_

 _Con esta historia quiero salirme de mi zona de Confort, puede ser un Ranma x Akane, pero experimentare mucho con otras cosas y quizá no tengo final feliz, quizá sí, todo depende de cómo vaya naciendo cada capítulo o mejor díganme: ¿Quieren un final feliz?_

 _Para que se entienda, comienza Akane, luego Ranma y así sucesivamente._

* * *

No puedo creer lo que hice, hui de mi fiesta de compromiso, quizá porque el miedo poseyó mi alma, me hizo temblar. Sé que Ryoga será mi esposo, porque es algo que fue decidió desde que nos conocimos, nuestros padres metían ese tema cada vez que podían y la mama de él es tan controladora que de seguro planeo la dichosa fiesta.

No hable en todo el camino, sé que Konatsu estába preocupado, su mirada me lo decia, pero tampoco me dirigía la palabra, seguramente aún seguía procesando lo mismo que yo "Soy la prometida de Ryoga Hibiki" y no hay marcha atrás, todos nuestros conocidos lo saben, no queria ir a ver a mi padre, me castigaria por huir.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de Konatsu, salí del auto corriendo a una gran velocidad, siempre que tengo una crisis repito lo mismo, subía las enormes escaleras, (casi tropiezo esta vez, pero no me importó), me encerraba en la habitación que mi amigo tiene destinada para mí y buscaba desesperadamente entre las cosas un disco que posee las canciones que escucho cuando estoy desesperada. Apagué mi teléfono celular y me tumbe en un monto de almohadas.

Al igual que toda chica de "papi" como dirían algunos amigos, tengo gustos un poco comerciales, pero cuando entro en estas crisis escucho canciones de Aerosmith, Metálica, Queen, Guns and Roses entre otros... y los pongo a todo volumen, sé que el personal de servicio dirá que estoy loca, pero esto es lo que me tranquiliza.

Me quede dormida un buen rato, cuando desperté eran las 2 de la mañana, la música se había detenido y me sentía mucho mejor, me acerqué un poco a la puerta y una voz me saco de ese sueño, era mi amigo, parece que hablaba por el celular.

-No puedes verla, ¡ella no quiere verte, entiendelo Ryoga! –Dijo Konatsu un poco molesto.

-¿Como que porque?, le mentiste diciendo que era una simple cena y ver a toda esa gente la puso nerviosa –Mi gran amigo traba de razonar con mi novio.

-Ya lo sé, las pedidas de mano se supone que son sorpresa, pero ya sabes cómo es Akane –por qué no le cuelga de una buena vez.

-¡No hace falta que me amenaces imbécil!, yo hablare con su padre –lo percibía más enojado, colgó el celular y escuche como lo azotó en el piso.

No puedo créelo, me sentía tan culpable, tome mi teléfono y lo encendí, miles de mensajes comienzaron a llegar, busqué como loca el número de Ryoga.

 _-¿Princesa? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?_ – bueno sonaba preocupado pero no me gusto que amenazara a mi amigo.

-Estaba un poco abrumada, ya habíamos hablado de esto, aun somos muy jóvenes como para casarnos –debia arreglar las cosas con él, para que no tenga problemas con mi padre.

- _Necesitamos hablar mejor, debo verte mañana, nos vemos después de clases ¿Sera mucho pedir que no vayas a bailar?_ –claro que puedo estar un día sin bailar.

-Solo con una condición, habla con mi padre, dile que todo está bien y mañana hablamos –mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

- _Claro princesa lo que tu desees, descansa y recuerda que te quiero_ –el tono de su voz era tan dulce.

-Yo también –colgué y empecé a buscar ropa para dormir más cómoda.

Me fui a dar una ducha de agua tibia, Salí y me sentí mejor, comencé a ver los mensajes que tenía, muchos eran de Ryoga, otros de Kasumi que estaba preocupada por mí y solo uno de Nabiki.

 _Deja las niñerías de lado, es momento de que madures Akane, toma las riendas de tu vida y deja de llorar como un bebe._

Mi hermana siempre tan dulce, pero tiene mucha razón, no puedo vivir escondiéndome cuando algo me da miedo. Estaba exhausta, pero tenia ganas de hablar con mi gran amigo, me dio un poco de frio ya que tenía puesto un pequeño short, una blusa de tirantes y el cabello húmedo cubria toda mi espalda.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, todo estába oscuro, parecería que no había nadie, comencé a caminar por un pasillo, sabía que al fondo estaba su habitación, entre pero me doy cuenta que no se encuentra, pensé que a lo mejor estaría en su oficina así que baje por las escaleras y vi una luz encendida en la cocina, me acerqué lentamente y lo vi preparando comida

-¿A esta hora? - Seguramente estaba preocupado por mí. -¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? – pregunte para poder conversar con él.

-Lo siento ¿Te desperté con el ruido? –creo que solo lo dijo por educación, yo hice más escandalo cuando llegue.

-Claro que no, pero no me comporte adecuadamente cuando entre a tu casa –trate de disculparme por ser tan tonta.

-No te preocupes por eso, pero deberías hablar con tu padre, esto puede causarte más problemas –realmente estaba preocupado por todo esto.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no deseaba tocar más el tema, si mi padre decidía hablar conmigo eso sería más que suficiente pues estaría castigada de por vida, me senté en una silla de madera que estaba junto a él, puse mis brazos en la encimera y le sonreí.

-Agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí, ya no eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano el que siempre desee tener –lo abrace y por un momento me sentí segura, era un poco similar cuando abrace a aquel joven, aunque bueno son ideas mías pero Ranma me hace sentir cosas muy diferentes.

-Tú eres la hermana que siempre quise tener loquita, no dudes que te defenderé siempre –me abrazo con fuerza.

Esa madrugada comimos un poco de la cosa vegetariana que preparaba Konatsu y después nos fuimos a dormir, yo caí rendida entre todas las almohadas.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, busque entre todas las cosas que había ahí, ropa que pudiera usar para ir a la universidad, pero para mí mala fortuna, solo encontré unos jeans de mezclilla, unas botas cafés y una blusa muy reveladora, no podía ir con un gran escote y menos enseñando mi vientre, cuando afuera hacia bastante frio.

Me canse de dar vueltas por toda la habitación, pero de repente encontré una camisa a cuadros de color rojo y negro que era de Konatsu, venía con unas botas vaqueras y unos jeans, supongo que fue uno de sus disfraces, pero me quedó muy bien la camisa, así que la usare.

Salí a toda prisa de mi habitación, corrí hasta llegar con mi gran amigo, noté en su cara una expresión de sorpresa y risa, quizá me veía ridícula, pero no había nada más en esta casa que pudiera usar, después de bromear un poco fuimos a la universidad.

Llegamos muy temprano, no había nadie en el aula, Konatsu tomó asiento en la parte trasera del salón, yo me quedé sentaba arriba del escritorio, saqué mi celular y conecté mis audífonos, puse un poco de música la cual se vio interrumpida por un mensaje de Ryoga.

" _Yo paso a tu salón por ti mi hermosa princesa"_

Eso ya lo habíamos hablado anoche, pero bueno, Seguí escuchando música y pensando en que podría decirle, aun somos jóvenes para casarnos. Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar mis compañeros, la resbalosa de Akari fue la primera en hacer acto de presencia, ella antes era mi amiga, pero desde que me hice novia de Ryoga las cosas entre nosotras han ido de mal en peor. Traté de no poner atención, pero sentí que alguien me miraba, era una sensación conocida, ya la había sentido antes, cuando bailaba ballet, para ser más precisa, volteé a la puerta y ahí estaba él, era el mismo chico del día de ayer, no entiendi por que o como es que estaba parado en la entrada del salón.

Me puse nerviosa pues sus ojos azules no apartaron la mirada de mí, sentí como mi corazón latía más rápido, me sonroje y comencé a sudar, espero que no se dé cuenta lo que provoca en mí. Quise disimular y le sonreí, correspondió a esa sonrisa y se acerco lentamente al lugar donde yo estaba, pero para nuestra desgracia llego la profesora y nos ordenó sentarnos.

Antes de comenzar la clase la profesora nos informó que Ranma Saotome seria nuestro nuevo compañero, no dio la gran explicación pero a mí no me importaba mucho la razón de su estancia aquí, solo quería conocerlo mejor, su personalidad me causaba mucha curiosidad o tal vez sea que es muy diferente a lo que yo he conocido.

Curiosamente el chico se sentó atrás de mí, comencé a sentirme bastante nerviosa pero disimuladamente le tiré un pequeño papelito, donde venía escrito algo más o menos así:

 _Me da mucho gusto saber que estarás en nuestro salón, así podre entregarte tu camisa y seremos grandes amigos :)_

No sé por qué lo hice, fue como volver a mi infancia, me senti una niña de nuevo, haciendo travesuras y no poniendo mucha atención a clases, pero mi dicha acabó cuando Konatsu me envío un mensaje de texto:

 _Ya te vi loquita, Te gusta el chico nuevo jaja…_

Es un tonto, pero me conoce tanto ¿Sera que esto nuevo que siento sea eso? Trato de relajar mi cara pues comenzaba a sentir mucho calor, creo que estaba roja como un tomate y para ponerme más frenética Ranma puso su mano en mi hombro y deja caer una bolita de papel ¿Qué será? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Respiro profundo y tomo el papel con mis manos para abrirlo y comienzo a leerlo:

 _A mí me da más gusto volver a verte, por la camisa no te preocupes :) ¿Solo amigos?_

¡Ay! no podría estar más confundida, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, pero debo tranquilizarme, aun no nos conocemos bien y aparte desde ayer estoy comprometida y creo que es un típico chico conquistador de mujeres. Ya no le respondí nada y le envié un mensaje a Konatsu.

 _¿Qué te parece? Yo solo quiero ser su amiga, el me ayudo ayer_.

Jaja a lo mejor espero la aprobación de mi mejor amigo, pero a quien engaño, yo nunca podría traicionar a Ryoga y mucho menos dejarlo, así que solo me hare amiga de Ranma.

 _Como dirían las chicas de tu especie…*-* "¡Es tan guapo!" podemos ser sus amigos, pero yo creo que le interesas jaja. Akane Tendo rompiendo corazones desde tiempos inmemorables_.

No puedo evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje de Konatsu, siempre tan exagerado y simpático, pero aunque así fuera y yo le gustara a ese chico, nunca podríamos ser más que amigos. Trato de sacarme de la mente lo que paso y volteo para ver a Ranma y le sonrió discretamente, no quise que pensara que soy una descortés por no contestar a esa bolita de papel.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, sin pausa y solo cambiando rápidamente de profesor, como no dormir bien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos por la aburrida platica de una maestra pero ya es la última hora, debo de aguantar un poco más… Después de que los últimos segundos fueran agonizantes, la mujer nos encargó una inmensa cantidad de tarea y se fue, pero casi como si estuviese ansiosa volteo rápidamente hacia mi nuevo compañero.

-Hola –le digo con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Hola –me contesta mirándome fijamente, sus ojos son muy penetrantes.

-Hola… -Comenta Konatsu mirándolo detenidamente.

-No había tenido tiempo de presentarlos, él es Konatsu, mi mejor amigo –Le digo mientras señalo a mi amigo –Y él es Ranma, un chico que conocí ayer pero que puede ser un gran amigo –lo señalo sonriéndole.

No sé si lo hice bien, se quedaron viendo un poco y después se saludaron cordialmente.

-Oye, ¿por qué no pasas un fin de semana con nosotros? -¿Sera muy pronto para hacer una propuesta como esas?

-Claro, yo pongo mi casa –agrego Konatsu.

-Bueno, la verdad no sé, tendría que verlo con mis padres –nos miró muy sorprendido mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

-No lo pienses mucho, Akane no suele quedarse después de clases en el salón, que este aquí quiere decir que le interesaa…. –no pude dejar que Konatsu terminara esa palabra y le di un golpe en el brazo.

-No le hagas caso, solo espero que nos avises –sonreí para matar la tensión.

-Después de clases Vas a bailar ¿verdad? –Se levantó de la silla, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza –Me gustaría volver a verte bailar –comento con una sonrisa muy linda.

-Quizá otro día –pronuncie con un poco de timidez. Konatsu nos observaba detenidamente.

-Bueno, entonces yo te aviso Akane –me volvió a sonreír y extendió su mano para levantarme de la silla.

Escribí rápidamente en un papel mi número y se lo di sin pensarlo dos veces –Este es mi número, por si acaso -¿por si acaso? Pero qué tontería dije.

Todo iba tan bien, hasta que una mirada clavada en mi me recordó que tenía una cita con Ryoga. Aun agarraba la mano de Ranma cuando escuche su voz.

-Akane ¿Ya estas lista? –comento Ryoga en un tono muy serio. Inmediatamente solté a Ranma.

-Claro –guarde rápidamente mis cosas –Adiós chicos, hasta mañana y cuídense mucho –le comente a Konatsu y Ranma muy nerviosamente.

-Cuídate tu Akane –comento un poco burlón Konatsu.

Mientras que Ranma solo me sonrió y se despidió de mí con la mano. Pase a su lado y camine hacia Ryoga, él me tomo por la cintura y me saco del salón con gran prisa, me hubiese gustado seguir hablando con Ranma…

Se notaba un poco molesto, pues en todo el trayecto hasta su carro no me dirigió la palabra, solo me movía con mucha velocidad y fuerza hasta el destino. Abrió la puerta del carro, me metí muy rápido y cerró azotando la puerta. Me trajo a mi casa, yo creí que iríamos a la suya pero a lo mejor quiere que hable con mi padre.

Ryoga salió del carro, me abrió la puerta y camino delante de mí a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada de mi hogar, yo no entendí que pasaba por su mente, no hice nada malo…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto? –cuestiono un poco enfadado.

¡Demonios! Comienzo a buscar desesperadamente en mi bolsa hasta encontrar esa pequeña roca y me lo coloque rápidamente -¡Aquí! –respondo un poco agitada y enseñándole mi mano.

Me miro de reojo, sé que se dio cuenta que no lo traía –Ayer hable con tu padre apenas colgaste –se detuvo de golpe pero seguía sin verme a los ojos.

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con él? –pregunte un poco insegura.

-Claro que sí, yo te lo prometí –giro de lado su cabeza para verle de reojo -¿De qué querías hablar Akane? –como si no supiera el tema de nuestra charla, se quiere hacer el digno, pero yo aquí soy la ofendida.

-¿Te parece poco el compromiso tan apresurado? –pregunte sarcásticamente y subiendo el tono de mi voz, cruce los brazos y espere una respuesta.

-¿apresurado? –Noté como apretaba sus puños – ¡Llevamos cinco años de noviazgo!, nuestra relación debía avanzar -¿Qué decir ante tal argumento?

-¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto! –Grite más fuerte -¡Aun somos muy jóvenes! ¡Tenemos solamente 21 años! –mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, yo creí que esta sería una conversación civilizada, dentro de mi casa y no a gritos a escasos pasos de entrar a mi hogar.

-¡Lo aceptaste en público Akane! ¿Piensas romper el compromiso? ¡No llevabas puesto el anillo y estabas coqueteando con un idiota! –creo que su enojo fue mayor y giro para verme, me tomo por los hombros con mucha fuerza, en su mirada poseía algo, nunca antes lo había visto.

-¡Ayer quedamos que platicaríamos de eso! ¡En ningún momento dije que rompería el compromiso! Y ¡No estaba coqueteando con nadie! –mi voz comenzó a ponerse chillona, es la primera vez que discutimos y no me está gustando nada por donde va el asunto.

Me acercaba más a él y me miró fijamente a los ojos, esa mirada que solo me había mostrado amor, dulzura y ternura, hoy me miraba con celos, furia y rencor…

-Akane… Te quiero tanto que no soportaría perderte –pronuncio esas palabras con más tranquilidad, pero yo aún tenía miedo… Después de suavizar su mirada, me abrazo con mucha delicadeza.

-No me perderás –le dije para tranquilizarlo y correspondí a su abrazo. Me di cuenta como Ryoga relajaba su respiración y su corazón latía con menos fuerza, suspire de alivio, nunca lo había visto actuar así, todos en la universidad saben que yo soy su novia y por la misma razón ninguno se atreve a acercarse a mi más de lo necesario y es lo que más aborrezco porque no soy un objeto donde se pueda marcar territorio, Solo quien no le tenga miedo es amigo mío y esa persona es Konatsu, espero que Ranma pueda ser mi amigo.

Después de esa terrible escena de celos, la tarde transcurrió más tranquila, mi padre solo dejo una nota diciendo que debido a mi mal comportamiento tuvo que mentir y decir que me comencé a sentir mal y por eso me retire de la fiesta, no paso a mayores.

Esa tarde Ryoga y yo la pasamos viendo películas, el me abrazaba con ternura, nos dimos unos cuantos besos, pero yo aun poseía ese miedo, no me sentía cómoda con él, incluso trato que de tuviéramos intimidad y no me dejo más opción que mentir, le dije que tenía mi periodo y no le quedó más remedio que asimilarlo, un tiempo después se retiró de mi casa.

Entonces como loca comencé a hacer la tarea, hoy sería un dio muy raro, Konatsu dormiría solo en su casa, ya que Ryoga abarco toda mi tarde, me sentía súper culpable aparte de que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que paso con Ranma. Esta noche será de desvelo total.

 _Discúlpame amigo, nos veremos mañana en la universidad, acuérdate que iré a apoyarte en el partido_.

Los deportes no son lo suyo, pero debe cumplir con ciertas actividades escolares, Ryoga es el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol pero como a él lo apoya Akari con sus porristas, yo le he dejado muy en claro que mis porras son para Konatsu, le molesta sí, pero ya lo acepto.

 _No te preocupes tontita, por la cara que llevaba Ryoga se notó que no le agrado nuestro amigo Ranma, por cierto el también necesitara tu apoyo._

Queda más que claro que no le entendí lo último ¿Apoyar a Ranma? No le doy más vueltas al asunto y me duermo esperando que mañana sea un gran día.

* * *

Cuando ella se marchó fui corriendo hasta el local de comida más cerca, ordene tres platillos y con la misma me regrese corriendo al departamento de Shinnosuke, cuando entre él y Mousse se me quedaron viendo fijamente.

-Te asaltaron o que –comento Mousse muy burlón.

-Tardaste milenios, nosotros estamos muriéndonos de hambre –agrego Shinnosuke.

-No creerían lo que me paso –dije esperando que me preguntaran más, camine hasta donde estaban ellos y les entregue su comida.

Mousse me miro muy intrigado –Ukyo te vio besando a Shampoo y te dejo sin camisa –comenzó a reírse el muy chistosito.

Shinnosuke rio con más fuerza –No, espera… Ukyo y Shampoo se unieron para abusar de ti –ese idiota siempre queriéndose hacer el gracioso.

Son unos payasos, pero alegran mis días –Son unos idiotas, ahora por eso no les contaré nada –me puse serio y comencé a devorar mi comida.

Ambos me miraron más intrigados, pero morían de hambre así que también se tragaron su comida, Shinnosuke me miraba muy fijamente, no sería nada raro que ya tuviera una idea de lo que me paso…

-Esto es obra de una nueva chica –comento Shinno, mientras seguía comiendo.

Mousse dejo de comer -¿Otra mujer? Que no piensas dejar para los demás hombres que habitamos esta tierra –pronuncio mientras reía.

Yo solo me atragante cuando los escuche, no cabe la menor duda que siendo mis amigos de la infancia adivinarían lo que me paso, pero dudaba si contarles todo, ellos me han dicho que me decida de una vez por todas a estar con solo una chica.

-Mousse cegatón, Shampoo andaba tras de ti y lo único que hiciste fue ignorarla –No es mi culpa que él sea un completo idiota.

-Ella no es mi tipo de chica, te dije que no me interesa –refuto en un tono más serio.

-Yo te he dicho que todos los rumores sobre ella y yo son mentira, ella me pidió ayuda para que le hicieras caso –es la verdad, Shampoo está enamorada de Mousse y solo una vez la bese pero fue antes de saber que ella estaba tras de mi amigo.

-Eso ya lo sé Ranma, pero no es mi tipo –empiezo a creer que a Mousse le gustan los hombres jaja.

-Ranma es el más experto en evadir temas, ya cuéntanos sobre la nueva chica –comento Shinnosuke que se había quedado analizando la conversación.

-Tienes toda la razón, maldito Saotome suelta la información –Ese Mousse sonaba un poco molesto, pero bueno…

-Punto para Shinno –dije muy burlón –Akane Tendo es la mujer más bella que he conocido, supongo que es alumna de la universidad que me acepto esta misma tarde, baila como un ángel, la vi dos veces en este día…

Poco a poco comencé a narrarles mi primer encuentro con ella, me miraban muy sorprendidos, proseguí a contarles nuestro segundo encuentro, ella llorando en un parque, la reconocí y decidí acercarme a ella, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido que dejaba ver un poco su tersa piel, con unos enormes ojos color marrón que me cautivaron… Para cuando termine de contarles ellos no dejaban de mirarme muy serios, yo me dedique a terminar de comer…

-y bien Saotome ¿Ya te decidiste solo por una? –comento el enojón Mousse.

-Te gusta está más que claro, pero tú tienes novia y me supongo que una chica como ella debe de tener un novio bastante celoso –agrego Shinnosuke.

-Bueno, un chico vino por ella, Akane solo dijo que era su amigo… y lo de mi novia ya sabes la maldita historia –me enoja que no entiendan que Ukyo se metió solita a mi vida.

-Si Ranma, pero tú nunca negaste que fueran novios, así que si piensas tener algo con aquella chica es mejor que termines con Ukyo –Shinnosuke hablaba muy serio y tenía razón, pero siento algo por Ukyo, no sé si es cariño de amigos o alguna otra cosa.

-Ya veremos, a lo mejor si tiene un novio súper celoso –cerré el tema y agarre ropa del armario de Mousse y me fui a mi casa no sin antes decirles –Deséenme suerte, mañana es un nuevo comienzo para mi –sonreí y les dije adiós con la mano.

Ambos sonrieron e hicieron ademanes chistosos, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, meditaba un poco que hare con mi vida sentimental, es que Ukyo siempre estaba encima de mí, sus celos son demasiados, lo pocos momentos de felicidad es cuando hacemos cosas que a ella le gustan o ella decide, muy asfixiante la chica…

Cuando llego a mi casa mis padres ya estaban dormidos, entré en silencio y camine rumbo a mi habitación, es pequeña y en ella solo cabe lo necesario, un armario, cama y un pequeño escritorio… Después de un largo día me aviento a la cama y sin más me quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano, arregle mis cosas y salí rápidamente, mi madre me preparo algo muy rápido, comí a gran velocidad para después salir corriendo. Camine hasta la estación de autobuses y me llevó cuarenta minutos llegar hasta la zona de la universidad, cuando llegue fui directamente a la dirección.

La verdad esta universidad es enorme, la dirección es más grande que mi habitación, espero sentado a la Srita. Hinako. Observaba cada detalle de ese lugar, un enorme estante lleno de libros, un escritorio gigante con detalles tallados a mano, la silla en la que estoy sentado es muy cómoda. Para cuando llego la directora solo quedan escasos 20 minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

-Buenos días joven Ranma Saotome –me saludo muy seria.

-Buenos días Señorita Hinako – me puse un poco nervioso espero que no se haya notado.

-Me es muy grato contar con su presencia, de hecho lo necesitábamos –agrego mientras buscaba entre unos papeles.

-¿Me necesitaban? –cuestione un poco confundido.

-Claro, usted debe saber que nuestra universidad no avanza más allá de lo deseado en torneos de Basquetbol –detiene su búsqueda y me mira fijamente.

-Bueno, yo he participado en torneos y no sabía que esta universidad tuviera un equipo –sonreí nerviosamente.

-Ese es el punto joven Saotome, esta universidad se pone a sus pies si logra que se gane al menos un torneo –saco un formulario –Llene esto y quedara dentro de nuestro equipo y si lo desea puede ser el capitán.

Recibí el papel y comencé a leerlo, es una gran oportunidad –Me gustaría estar en el equipo, pero no quisiera problemas con los demás, solo quiero ser un integrante más –en mi antigua universidad fui el líder, pero aquí soy nuevo y creo que el que es capitán ahorita me odiaría y sus amigos más.

-Bueno el joven Hibiki puede molestarse, a mí solo me importa lo que es mejor para el equipo, pero como lo desees.

Llene el formulario rápidamente pues solo quedaban escasos 5 minutos para llegar al salón, le entregue el papel y cuando estaba por irme me dijo un dato muy importante.

-Espero que estés en forma, mañana habrá un partido amistoso –y ahora lo dice, pero que más remedio asiento con la cabeza y salgo corriendo.

Ser rápido es lo mío, así que a insuficientes 2 minutos llego al salón, pero que bella casualidad me vuelvo a encontrar con Akane Tendo, su vestuario era como para una fiesta de disfraces, parecía vaquera, pero aun así es la chica más hermosa que he visto, para ser sinceros me quedo bobeando en la puerta mientras la miro fijamente, ella se ha dado cuenta y voltea a verme, como desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a hablar con ella, pero la profesora llego y no me quedo de otra más que sentarme atrás de la hermosa peli azul.

Para que mentir, sé que la maestra hablo de mí, pero no le puse ni la más mínima atención y cuando menos lo espero Akane me tira una bola de papel, no pudo evitar reír, ella también quiere hablar conmigo, leo el papelito y ¿Solo amigos? Para querer ser mi amiga muestra mucho interés en mí. Decidí ponerla nerviosa y toque ligeramente su hombro dejando que ruede una bola de papel hasta sus piernas.

Me hubiese gustado ver su cara, pero seguía atrás de ella, las siguientes clases transcurren normales, estoy un poco aburrido, entretengo la mirada con sus manos acomodando su largo cabello, hasta acá llega el suave aroma de ellos.

Anoto toda la tarea que deja la dichosa maestra, es bastante pero no puedo quejarme, para cuando termino de anotar Akane voltea rápidamente y me mira con esos ojos color chocolate y sonríe.

Platicamos un poco, me presento a su amigo Konatsu, se ve agradable y lo saludo cordialmente, intento no mostrarme muy interesado en ella, pero me da su número de teléfono y toco su delicada mano, tan suave y pequeña, podría haber pasado horas así pero llega un chico que me mira muy desafiante, ella soltó inmediatamente mi mano y se despidió para irse con él, supongo que ese es el novio súper celoso que decían mis amigos.

Pienso que el tal Konatsu solo me habla para estar bien con Akane y cuando ella se fue me dispuse a irme, pero me hablo tan amistosamente que me sorprendí.

-Oye Ranma ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa que hasta me pareció raro.

-No quisiera molestarte, yo vivo algo lejos de este lugar –no quise ser grosero.

-No te preocupes, cuando Akane y yo ofrecimos nuestra amistad fue sinceramente –hablando de Akane, me gustaría saber más de ella así que…

-Bueno, entonces acepto –le sonreí un poco.

Íbamos hablando de cosas sin importancia o no tan relevantes hasta llegar al estacionamiento, su carro se veía elegante. Quito el seguro de las puertas y me dijo que entrara, me sentí un poco más en confianza y entre.

-¿vives por donde encontré a Akane aquella vez? -¿Aquella vez? Si eso paso ayer.

-Sí, unas cuantas cuadras más adelante –comente con un poco de nervios, era bastante lejos.

Asintió con la cabeza y salimos de la universidad, al principio hablamos muy poco pero conforme charlábamos me di cuenta que él no es malo, al contrario es un tipo muy agradable, le comente que la directora me metió al equipo de básquet, el rio a carcajadas un rato y después me comento que él también estaba en el equipo, que alivio así al menos no me sentiré tan raro. Entonces paso lo que venía esperando, que el hablara de Akane.

-Es bueno saber que estarás en el equipo, Akane siempre va a ver los partido para apoyarme –lo vi muy feliz cuando habla de ella.

Era ahora o nunca –Yo creí que tú eras el novio de Akane –comente eso un poco inseguro.

-Ella y yo somos como hermanos, el novio es el tipo que vino por ella, Ryoga Hibiki, es el capitán del equipo de básquet –eso último me dejo un mal sabor de boca.

-¿Akane no le hecha porras a su novio? –quise sonar sorprendido.

-El muy idiota tiene a las porristas oficiales, Akari y su sequito –comenzó a reírse.

-No entiendo nada –de verdad que no lograba ver claro la relación de todos ellos.

-En los partidos Ryoga se enfoca mucho en Akari, eso molesta a mi amiga y entonces por eso me anima a mí, pero le diré que te anime a ti también.

-Gracias –solo se me ocurrió decir eso –me gustaría conocer más a Akane –suspire un poco, pensar en ella me emociona.

-Lo poco que puedo decirte de ella es… muy amable, linda, tierna, un poco enojona… si la has visto bailar sabrás que es muy buena, un talento que heredó de su madre, pero no te preocupes ya tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerla –lo bueno que mientras hablaba no despego la mirada de enfrente pues no quisiera tener un accidente.

-Sí, creo que a su novio le molestara que Akane sea amiga mía –lance esa afirmación para saber a qué me enfrento.

-Claro que se molestara, pero haz como yo, no lo tomo en cuenta y listo –sonrió triunfante.

Oficialmente este chico me cae muy bien, no es miedoso, es muy amable y la cereza del pastel es que solo es amigo que Akane.

Le informo que llegamos a mi casa, me bajo rápido y le agradezco el gesto de amabilidad, me dice que no hay problema y me recuerda lo del fin de semana, no estaría nada mal pasar un tiempo con ellos y conocerlos mejor.

Justo cuando estaba por irse aparece Ukyo desde la acera de enfrente, pero lo bueno es que Konatsu solo la miro y se fue. Ella corre hacia mí, como si no hubiéramos discutido.

-Ran-chan mi amor… ¡qué alegría verte!–me abrazo con gran fuerza.

-Hola Ukyo, creí que seguías molesta –la aleje un poco y comencé a entrar a mi hogar.

Ella me siguió –Lo estaba, pero decidí darte otra oportunidad -¿Decidió? Esto debe ser una broma ¡Definitivamente está loca!.

-¿Te sientes bien Ukyo? –Que impotencia me provoca esta chica.

-Claro que si Ranma ¿Quién era el chico que estaba frente a tu casa? –Ya decía yo, hasta de los hombres siente celos.

-Un nuevo amigo, me hizo el favor de traerme hasta acá –ojala no empiece con otra escena de celos.

-Ah, bueno mi adorado Ran-chan –se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme.

Bueno nos besamos un rato y me platico como fue su día, yo solo contaba los minutos para poder hacer mi tarea, ella me sonrió y unos minutos antes de que llegaran mis padres se fue. Me pareció muy rara su actitud, pero comencé como loco a hacer lo que la brillante profesara encargo.

Cuando llegaron mis padres solo los saludé y les comente que tenía una gran cantidad de tarea, entendieron perfectamente y me llevaron unos bocadillos, para cuando termine vi que ya era muy tarde, así que me tumbe en el colchón y quede dormido inmediatamente. Espero que mañana sea un gran día.

* * *

Desperté muy temprano y guarde todos mi útiles, un poco adormilada me di un baño de agua fría para activar mi cuerpo, cuando salí me puse un falda corta, una blusa rosa pálido y unos zapatos de piso muy cómodos, mi largo cabello suelto y solo en las puntas coloco un listo color blanco, en la tele dijeron que no haría frio así que salí de la casa, subí mi auto y maneje hasta la universidad.

Cuando iba a medio camino recibo un mensaje de un número desconocido:

 _Que tengas un lindo Akane, Soy Ranma :)_

A lo mejor me hablo para recordarme llevar su camisa roja, pero la he olvidado debajo de mi colchón, a veces la huelo un poco ya que tiene un aroma muy reconfortante, no puedo contestarle porque voy manejando, cuando llego al salón mi idea era saludarlo, pero no están, de Konatsu no me sorprende porque va a jugar básquet ¿Ranma hará lo mismo? Me apresuré a sacar mi celular y le envié un mensaje:

 _Mucha suerte, hoy yo los estaré animando :D_

Hoy solo darán clases hasta medio dio y después iremos todos a ver el partido "amistoso". Ayer no quede en nada con Ryoga, me refiero si salir después de ese partido, pero hoy me llevare a Konatsu y Ranma a festejar el triunfo o la derrota.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y dieron las 12 del mediodía, Salí a gran velocidad a la papelería de la universidad, compro unos papeles llamativos para poner los nombres de mis amigos, salí al gran gimnasio y todos ya están allá, busco entre los jugadores a Konatsu o Ranma y no los veo, pero lo que si veo es a la odiosa de Akari con su uniforme de porrista y sus "amigas" bailando y gritando el nombre del equipo, son un fastidio porque ella siempre le envía besos a Ryoga…

Dan comienzo al juego y todos salen a la cancha, veo a Konatsu y junto a él esta Ranma, no puedo evitar sonreír… Todo empieza como los anteriores partidos, vamos perdiendo, pero eso no es nada nuevo…

La verdad no se mucho de este deporte, pero eso no evita que apoye a mis seres queridos, me ruborizo de solo pensar en Ranma..

Cuando no creí que pudiera ser más insoportable el equipo de porristas van más allá de sus límites y comienzan a gritar y bailar como locas, ahí es cuando veo a Akari lanzar una lluvia de besos a Ryoga y el muy idiota comienza a ver a todos lados, supongo que checo si lo veía, para acabar estiro la mano y recibiendo lo besos…

No lo puedo evitar, estoy furiosa, entonces saco mis carteles y los alzo, en ellos demuestro mi apoyo hacia Ranma y Konatsu y el estúpido de mi prometido los ve y baja la mirada.

* * *

Cuando desperté buscaba como loco mis útiles y comencé a guardarlos, para cuando Salí de mi casa ahí afuera estaba Konatsu, me sorprendió mucho.

-Vamos Ranma, si eres del equipo debemos estar muy temprano en la universidad –comento con gran preocupación.

Sonrió y asiento con la cabeza, corro y me meto a su auto, nos saludamos y salió a gran velocidad hasta la universidad, aproveche el tiempo y le mande un pequeño mensaje a Akane, no respondió pero espero poder sorprenderla en el juego.

Cuando llegamos el entrenador me presento, note que la noticia no le hizo la menor gracia a ese Hibiki, pero es algo que no pienso tomar en cuenta, me gustan los deportes y pienso brillar mientras Akane me vea.

Después de repasar una estrategia y muchas cosas, llegan las doce del mediodía y el juego empieza, no veo a mi peli azul por ningún lado, las porristas gritan como cuando ven un oferta de ropa jaja, la mayoría solo anima a Ryoga…

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que es cierto lo que dice Konatsu, Ryoga recibió los "besos" de la porrista, supongo que esa es Akari. Tan celoso y coquetea con otra chica no tan bella como Akane.

De repente veo entre las gradas un cartel muy llamativo, parece ser de mi nueva "amiga" y Konatsu me dio un codazo.

 _RANMA Y KONATSU_

 _YO SE QUE USTEDES PUEDEN_

 _BESOS_ _AKANE_ _:)_

Note como su novio bajo la mirada y de reojo me miro furioso, nuestros nombres tenían adornos de corazones, lo entiendo de Konatsu, pero algo me dice que yo le intereso. Y es ahí cuando comienzo a jugar bien, corro y no me canso, tengo gran agilidad, Konatsu se da cuenta y comienza a pasarme el balón, de repente volteamos el marcador.

-Sabes que solo es un partido amistoso –comento Konatsu muy agitado.

-No te preocupes, esto no es todo lo que puedo dar en un juego –sonreí triunfante y mire a mi peli azul en la gradas…

El juego siguió pero yo sabía que algo malo pasaría, cuando paso corriendo al lado de Ryoga este idiota me pone el pie, caigo y solo me aguanto, me repito una y otra vez "no quiero problemas en este sitio" no paso a mayores, cuando seguía jugando llevaba rebotando el balón directo a la canasta, encesto y cuando regrese me topo de frente con Ryoga, no lo vi venir y me tiro con más fuerza al suelo, para evitar golpearme pongo mis manos y siento como una muñeca me truena un poco, me duele pero he jugado con heridas más graves.

Konatsu se da cuenta y sin más pide tiempo y detiene de golpe a Ryoga, puso su mano en el pecho del "capitán".

-Espero que te des cuenta lo imbécil que estas siendo –lo miro muy serio y no daba señal de echarse para atrás.

-No sé de qué estás hablando ¡Idiota! –Ryoga lo empujo para que lo soltara.

Konatsu reunió al equipo –Ustedes también se dieron cuenta, por primera vez estamos ganando y el idiota del capitán comienza a comportarse como un niño chiquito –agrego con un tono burlón.

En definitiva este chico me cae muy bien, es más maduro y responsable que el tan Ryoga.

Todos asienten con la cabeza y miran a Ryoga de forma desaprobatoria, las cosas se calmaron un poco y para cuando el juego termino nosotros nos llevamos el triunfo y comenzamos a irnos del lugar cuando vimos como venía corriendo Akane hacia nosotros.

* * *

Ranma es muy bueno jugando esto, se mueve con gran agilidad, me sorprendió mucho, pero al cabo de unos puntos a favor de nuestra universidad, Ryoga comienza a comportarse de manera infantil, le metió el pie a Ranma y después lo tiro bruscamente, sé que puede ser mi culpa y me siento muy mal. Veo como talla su muñeca izquierda, se ve que le duele, yo siempre traigo conmigo un botiquín.

Lo bueno que Konatsu defendió a Ranma, para cuando el partido termina, bajo corriendo las gradas hasta donde están ellos y los abrazo con mucha fuerza, sé que Ryoga puede estar viéndome, pero después de lo que hizo, no pienso dirigirle la palabra en mucho tiempo.

-Es una gran sorpresa su victoria –dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, esto es gracias a la enorme habilidad de Ranma –dijo con justa razón mi amigo.

-No es para tanto, siempre me han gustado los deportes –Me dio mucha ternura su modestia.

Les informe que los llevaría a festejar la gran victoria y no queriendo mucho aceptaron, pero para mí desgracia se acercaba a gran velocidad el imbécil de mi prometido.

-Akane ¿No piensas venir a festejar conmigo? –no puedo creer que se atreva a preguntar.

-No, iré con ellos, tu puedes irte con Akari –conteste muy seria.

-Oye, pero si tu novio soy yo –como si esa fuera razón suficiente.

-Piénsalo mejor la próxima vez que quieras comportarte como un idiota –no aguante más y tome las manos de Ranma y Konatsu, lo llevaba arrastrando hacia el estacionamiento.

-Akane, podemos caminar solos –refuto Konatsu, pero solo volteé a verlo y no dijo más.

Creo que el enojo me poseyó y espante un poco a mi amigo, Ranma no dijo nada, para cuando llegamos al estacionamiento nuevamente se quejó.

-Sabes que yo no me subiré a ese carro –Konatsu me estaba poniendo más irritada.

-¡NO me importa! ¡Entra al auto! –grite un poco molesta y mi amigo solo entro a gran velocidad y cerro su puerta.

Me recargue en el auto y solté un gran suspiro.

-Creo que ya puedes soltarme, yo entrare por mi voluntad al auto –dijo Ranma con una gran sonrisa.

Del coraje me olvide que seguía tomando su muñeca y quizá la que tenía lastimada –Lo siento mucho ¿Te duele? –pregunte muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado –y sonrió como si no pasara nada.

Saque de mi bolsa unas vendas, tome con mucho cuidado el brazo de Ranma y comencé a vendarlo, el me miraba muy fijamente y un poco sonrojado. Para cuando termine de vendarlo, estábamos demasiado cerca, me sonroje y sus ojos comenzaron a acercarse hacia mí.

Mi corazón latía con gran fuerza, el provoca cosas nuevas en mí, mis manos me sudan un poco y entonces Ranma suelta una pregunta.

-Estas segura que… ¿Solo amigos? –acaricio mi cabello y su mirada parecía ver mi alma.

-Yo… -me quede muda por unos segundos, pensando en que podría contestarle.

¿Pero por qué lo pienso? ¿Acaso yo quiero ser más que su amiga?

¿Continuara?…

* * *

¿Qué piensan del capítulo? ¿Muy largo? O así ¿está bien?

Debo agradecer a mi Beta Reader... Angel Aguirre... Lo siento si no te agradecí en la otra fic, pero que me ayudes significa mucho para mi. Besos.

Ahora me concentrare en hacer el capítulo 22 de **"Desde antes de nacer"** y quiero informarles que serán ya los últimos capítulos de esa historia, aun no sé cuándo terminara como pueden se capítulos mas o hasta 5 xD pero ya sé que debo ponerle un final a esa hermosa fic.

Me ha pasado de todo estas semanas, me duele la cabeza, tengo tarea y me dio mucha tos, pero sigo con la actitud y me hago de un tiempo para escribir, gracias que la inspiración sigue visitándome jeje.

Saludos y besos a todos. Muchas gracias por leerme. Ah y se me olvidaba si tendrá final feliz esta fic, pero los hare sufrir un poco en la mitad de la fic. Adiocito :D


	3. A lo mejor, algún día

**INTENSO AMOR…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa **Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 3. **A lo mejor, algún día.**

-Dialogos –

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por los comentarios y la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta nueva fic, a los que pensaron que me fui muy rápido, lo lamento si les di esa idea, pero aún falta mucho y claro, si les gustan los detalles puedo tratar de ser más detallista. Ahora disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

Como siempre… primero Akane, después Ranma y así sucesivamente… háganme saber si esto se entiende.

" _No siempre son arcoíris y mariposas, es el compromiso el que nos mueve hacia delante. Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre está abierta, entra cuando quieras"._

* * *

Sus enigmáticos ojos azules me miraban fijamente provocando en mi un río de sensaciones nuevas sobre el amor que jamás he experimentado con Ryoga, la verdad no sabía que decir, porque a pesar de que me moleste con Ryoga, lo que él hizo me dolió y quiere decir que siento algo por el…

-Bueno por algo se empieza –comente con una gran sonrisa.

Creo que era una respuesta inesperada para él, note como me miraba muy sorprendido y quedo completamente mudo, eso me hizo reír ya que se mostraba como un chico tierno y tímido. Avancé hacia el asiento del conductor y con las manos lo invité a entrar al auto.

Para ser sincera me encanto su reacción, fue tan inocente y adorable que parecía un cachorrito, si no tuviera estas dudas en mi mente... pero había algo que estaba olvidando, aún sigo comprometida y eso no es algo que se pueda cancelar con facilidad. Cuando entre al auto me senté y tome el volante con mucha fuerza

-¿A dónde piensas llevarnos? –pregunto muy curioso Konatsu.

-A un lindo bar con karaoke que acaban de abrir –respondí muy sonriente.

-Bien sabes que no tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol –mi amigo comenzaba a arruinar mis planes, le lance una mirada amenazadora la cual captó inmediatamente quedando totalmente serio.

-tienes una mirada fulminante –dijo Ranma en un tono burlón. No sé si él quiso vengarse por mi respuesta, pero su afirmación me dejo sonrojada.

-¡Ya! –Grite un poco desesperada –¡Iremos a donde yo diga!, por que yo los estoy invitando –solté un largo suspiro y encendí el carro…

Comencé a manejar pese a la mirada de desaprobación de Konatsu, pase por varias calles y nos alejamos poco a poco de la universidad, mañana seria sábado, entonces era perfecto para salir. Konatsu estaba bastante inquieto y miraba mucho la ventana, sé que estaba incomodo de ir en mi auto, pero él debe probar cosas nuevas, por su parte Ranma me miraba mucho, eso me ponía nerviosa, yo trataba de ignorar su mirada pero mis manos me sudaban mucho, mi respiración era agitada y eso comenzaba a hacerse notorio…

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? - cuestionó Konatsu ansioso por salir del auto.

-Está saliendo de la zona residencial, cerca de los suburbios para ser más precisa, así que aún falta un buen tramo –sonreí para calmar a mi amigo.

-Eso es lejísimos ¿no es peligroso? –la verdad comienzo a creer que mi amigo debería ser una monja.

-Para nada –agrego Ranma, salvándome de esa situación.

-¿es enserio? –Konatsu salto de la parte trasera del auto hacia el asiento del copiloto donde estaba el chico oji azul.

-Claro, yo he ido a esos lugares, son muy interesantes –me sonrió coquetamente y eso me hacía ponerme más nerviosa.

-Bueno ya ¿no?, cuando lleguemos lo sabremos mejor –de verdad estaba ansiosa por salir de esa zona de personas adineradas.

Ambos se relajaron en sus asientos, lo que me hizo sentirme más tranquila, que bien se siente salir de la zona de gente acaudalada, hay muchos cosas que no he visto y me estoy cansando de ser una chica buena, debo disfrutar mi vida, salir conocer gente nueva y experimentar nuevas cosas, el mundo no se limita a la mansión de Konatsu, la mansión de Ryoga, la Universidad y mi propia mansion, estaba harta de todo eso, necesito con urgencia conocer nuevos lugares. como dijo Nabiki, no puedo vivir escondiéndome en mi zona de confort así que he tomado la decisión de ver que hay más allá.

Seguí conduciendo por unos minutos más y llegamos al lugar, por fuera parecía sencillo y sin estilo, tenía un letrero de neón que decía ¡Neko Neko!, el nombre era un poco raro, pero cuando busque en internet parecía un buen sitio, me fui directo al estacionamiento y busque un buen lugar, apenas apagaba el auto Konatsu salió disparado del asiento lo cual me causo mucha gracia. Puse la alarma y guarde la llave en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba conmigo, los tres entramos al establecimiento.

Pedimos una mesa, no había mucha gente en ese lugar, llego una linda mesera y nos habló muy sonriente.

-¿Desean alguna bebida? –pregunto con una voz muy seductora mirando a Ranma…

-¿Tienen algo especial? –pregunte mirándola fijamente, no puedo creer que sea tan descarada.

-Yo así estoy bien –contesto Ranma, no puede evitar mirarlo, quería saber si correspondería a ese coqueteo.

-Yo no bebo nada de alcohol –Nuevamente Konatsu estaba siendo demasiado serio.

-Bueno, hace unos días nos llegó un lote de México, tenemos el famoso tequila, muy célebre en ese país, aunque no es para cualquiera ya que es muy fuerte y cuando lo tomas es como si te quemara la garganta, a excepción de los mexicanos muy poca gente se atreve a tomarlo –la mesera me miro de manera intimidante, no pude evitarlo, ese era un desafío y debía aceptarlo.

-Bueno, entonces tráiganos la mejor botella de tequila que tenga –pronuncie en una pose muy confiada.

-Pero… Akane tú no has probado esa bebida, puede que sea muy fuerte para ti –dijo preocupado Konatsu.

-Yo lo he probado Akane, no creo que sea lo que debes beber –explico Ranma que me miraba con preocupación.

¡No puedo creerlo! Estos aburridos intentan hacerme quedar mal ante esa chica ¿acaso no entienden el reto que ella me lanzó? -¡Ustedes no me conocen bien! No los tomes en cuenta y por favor traeme tu mejor botella.

-Claro señorita, ¿Desea que lo preparen de una manera especial? –Lo sabía, ella deseaba hacerme quedar mal, no debí ponerme tan posesiva cuando ella miro a Ranma.

-No gracias, lo quiero puro - respondí burlonamente, aunque no sabía si habían diferentes maneras de prepararlo.

-¿Estás loca Akane? –pregunto Konatsu.

-Bueno… esto será aún más interesante –agrego Ranma mientras me sonreía.

-Enseguida señorita –sonrió un poco maléfica y fue a la barra.

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto –dije molesta.

-Deberías haber pedido algo que conocías, no algo extranjero –Mi amigo siempre dándome grandes sermones.

-¿Quién conducirá de regreso? –pregunto Ranma.

-Bueno… creo que Konatsu podría hacerlo –es algo que no había pensado.

-Yo no conduciré esa máquina contaminadora –dijo molesto.

-En todo caso, yo podría hacerlo – Ranma toco levemente mi mano y me sonrió nuevamente, sus enormes ojos azul me atraparon.

-Perfecto –comente mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

Fui a ver el gran repertorio de canciones, muchas me resultaba familiares aunque no soy tan buena cantando, lo que deseaba en ese instante era bailar, ¡bailar toda la noche!.

Regrese a la mesa con los chicos y ya habían traído la botella, en la mesa también había unos vasos pequeños y alargados.

-No entiendo – dije muy confundida mientras levantaba uno de esos extraños vasos.

-Esto es para hacer un caballito –Ranma sirvió un poco en ese raro vaso –y se bebe de golpe –los puso enfrente de mí y sé que estaba a punto de reírse de mí.

Pero no quise darle ese lujo, tome aquel vaso y lo bebí de golpe, pensé que tal vez tendría un sabor muy fuerte, pero era un poco dulce y solo sentí un pequeño ardor en la garganta, esto no puede ponerme tan mal, pensé en ese momento.

-Sabe delicioso –comente con una gran sonrisa, mientras servía otro "caballito"

-¿Estas segura de eso? –cuestiono Konatsu un poco escéptico.

-Claro que si –tome otro vaso y le serví –pruébalo –sonreí un poco picara.

Ranma nos observaba detenidamente, quizá pensó que solo éramos un par de locos, pero nosotros nunca hemos hecho algo fuera de la norma, Konatsu se obligó a madurar rápidamente pues él se ha hecho cargo de lo que dejo su padre y está entre los hombres más ricos de Japón, no muchos lo conocen, se ha encargado de guardar su imagen muy bien. Y yo, solo soy una chica que nunca se atreve a contradecir a su padre, el realmente me da miedo, cuando mi madre murió, él se alejó completamente de nosotras, dejando que las nanas se hicieran cargo de sus tres hijas, Kasumi siempre intento darnos el mejor de los ejemplos, Nabiki fue y es una chica muy rebelde, pero ella no soporto la idea de alejarse de nuestro padre y por eso aprendió todo sobre los negociosos y lo acompaña a muchos lugares. Entonces decidí ser como Kasumi, siempre correcta, nunca desobedeciendo, pero ahora quiero probar un poco la personalidad de Nabiki y quizá en un futuro encuentre la mía.

-Tienes razón Akane –contesto Konatsu que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-No creo que deban confiarse –agrego Ranma, pero me sentía un poco más desenvuelta y me atreví a responderle

-Puedo confiar, porque tu estas aquí conmigo -¿Qué fue eso? No puedo creer lo que dije.

Una de las ultimas cosas que recuerdo fue ese rubor en las mejillas que apareció en él, me hizo sentir tan sensual, nunca pude ser así con Ryoga. Desde ese momento mi conciencia se perdió…

* * *

Yo sé que ella se puso nerviosa, sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron mucho más, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero solo contesto "Por algo se empieza" y sonrió muy dulcemente, no lo pude evitar me perdí, me sorprendió su inocencia y coqueteo, pero está bien, aun no creo que sea tiempo puesto que sigo amarrado a Ukyo y ella tiene que aclarar las cosas con su celoso novio.

A lo mejor algún día, pensé muy optimista, pero me sacaron de mis pensamientos esas delicadas manos haciéndome señas para entrar.

No tengo alguna razón específica, pero me gusta esa mirada que hace Akane cuando está molesta, su dulce mirada fulminante, aunque omití lo de dulce, no quiero presionarla, sé que ya de por sí está nerviosa, veo como su pecho se mueve más rápido, eso quiere decir que esta agitada.

Konatsu también estaba bastante nervioso, parecía un león enjaulado y eso me causo bastante risa, para matar el tiempo estuve mirando a Akane. No sé por qué teníamos que ir tan lejos, yo los fines de semana trabajo entrenando a los niños de mi vecindario, y con lo que gano puedo salir adelante y ayudarle a mis padres y amigos, hablando de ellos, no les avise que quizá hoy no llegaba, tendré que marcarles.

Por fin llegamos al dichoso bar, Akane se estaciono y caminamos hacia el lugar, no era la gran cosa, pero si saldrán caras las bebidas y como no quisiera que ella pagara mis cosas, no tomare ni una sola gota de alcohol.

Cuando entramos note como una chica que era mesera en ese mismo lugar se me quedo mirando fijamente, no es por presumir, pero es algo que siempre me pasa, cuando salgo con Ukyo son peleas constantes por estas "situaciones", pero hoy venía con Akane…

Escogimos una mesa y nos sentamos, ya lo presentía, la misma chica vino a atendernos, mi peli azul noto como la mesera me coqueteo, yo reía por dentro, porque cuando respondí Akane me miró fijamente, sé que ella quería saber si correspondería a ese coqueteo, debo reconocer que me gusto su reacción, y luego esa chica quiso poner en ridículo a Akane, la verdad no sé por qué son así las mujeres, pero Akane no se quedó atrás y acepto ese desafío, lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que no conozca lo que beberá.

Pero ante todo, yo la cuidare, me gusta la idea de protegerla. Cuando ella se levantó a poner canciones, Konatsu me platico un poco, estaba preocupado por Akane.

-Yo sé que ver a Ryoga aceptando unos besos de Akari la afectaron, no debemos dejar que esto termine mal - me advirtió

-Ya tendrán tiempo para resolver sus problemas –la verdad no quería entrar en detalles, Ryoga no merece a mi peli azul.

-Tienes razón –Konatsu miraba muy nervioso todo el lugar.

-Tú también deberías tratar de relajarte –comente con una gran sonrisa.

-creo que podre hacerlo, esto es para festejar nuestro triunfo en el juego –lo vi un poco más relajado y alegre.

Me reí otro poco pero no perdí de vista a mi peli azul, ella se encontraba escogiendo música, lo más seguro es que deseara bailar. Ya deberían haberlo notado, pero si ella bailara, yo me quedaría nuevamente embobado.

Lo siguiente que paso me causo mucha confusión, no soy un experto en bebidas, pero una vez Shinnosuke me contó que si el tequila tiene un sabor suave o dulce, tiene más tiempo de añejamiento y puede ser más potente que los demás, pues uno no puede confiarse y beber de más, para cuando te has dado cuenta, estas completamente ebrio y es algo que no me gustaría que pasara con Akane.

-No creo que deban confiarse –dije un poco preocupado por ellos.

-Puedo confiar, porque tu estas aquí conmigo –trague saliva de la gran sorpresa que me causo esa frase, su tono de voz tan seductor y su mirada tan inocente…

No pude evitar ruborizarme, pero sé que esos son los efectos del alcohol, como lo pronostique ella ya llevaba cuatro shots y Konatsu no se quedaba atrás, creo que mal entendió mi comentario. Por ser el conductor designado solo me quedo observar como bebían.

-¡Ranma! –grito mi peli azul. Solo di un brinco por su llamado.

-¿Qué paso Akane? ¿Te sientes mal? –no sabía cómo decirle que parara, ella parece ser muy enojona.

-¡NO! Me siento mejor que nunca –ya comenzaba a tartamudear un poco al hablar.

Se levantó de golpe y fue a un pequeño escenario que estaba enfrente, la canción era un poco lenta, pero ella de todos modos salió a bailar, comenzó a moverse y el contoneo de sus caderas me cautivo, no podía dejar de verla, cuando baila se convierte en un hermoso ángel.

Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, hasta podría decir que los ojos me brillaron de solo verla moverse, sus brazos se movían lento, sus pasos eran delicados y fuertes.

-Creo que deberías cerrar la boca o podría meterse una mosca – Konatsu se burló de mi, por un momento olvide que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Eh? –de seguro él ya lo sabe.

-La miras como solo un hombre enamorado puedo hacerlo –debo admitir que Konatsu se parece mucho a Shinnosuke, no se andan con rodeos y son inteligentes.

-Creo que estas exagerando, solo me gusta como baila –no sé por qué lo negué, bueno ella me gusta, pero no sé si es amor…

-Bueno, si quieres jugar ese juego, avísame si te diviertes - dijo burlón mientras bebía otro caballito.

Espero que solo sea porque esta alcoholizado, no quisiera que recordara esta conversación. Entonces Akane me tomo desprevenido y agarro mi mano.

-Querías volver a verme bailar, ahora tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo conmigo –fui arrastrado hasta esa pequeña pista.

-Yo no sé bailar –respondi muy nervioso.

Pero ella pareció no ponerme atención, siguió bailando, una canción un poco más movida, con un ritmo bastante sensual, ella se movía con tanta naturalidad que parecería que estaba preparada para bailar lo que sea, sus caderas se movían tan bien que me entretuve mirando, su piel brillaba bastante y su cabello se movía a su ritmo adornando su preciado baile, definitivamente ella es un ángel.

Algo me saco de esos pensamientos, Akane estaba dando vueltas a mí alrededor, parecería que me estaba bailando, tocaba ligeramente mi espalda con sus pequeñas manos, de pronto tomo mi mano y me puso mucho más cerca de ella, poso mi mano en su cadera y ¡DIOS! Comencé a sudar frio, estaba más ruborizado que un tomate, puso sus manos en mi cuello.

-¿Por qué no quieres bailar? –pregunto tan inocente de todo lo que su cercanía provocaba en mí.

-L-lo que pasa es que… no se bailar –tartamudeé al principio, no sabía que decirle.

-Te contare un secreto –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi oído –bailar me hace sentir libre y ser libre es mi mayor deseo.

Me quede muy sorprendido, ¿No es libre? No entendí.

-Pero todo somos libres Akane –que tonto pero solo pude decir eso.

-Solo prométeme una cosa –se soltó de mi cuello, tomo mis dos manos y me miró fijamente – ¿tú me ayudaras a ser libre? –sonrió con tanta dulzura.

-Claro –no sé si estaba entendiendo bien, pero como libre y bailar era lo mismo para ella, supuse que se refería a eso.

Así que con mucho valor, tome sus caderas las apreté un poco y ella me miro muy sorprendida, pero subió sus brazos nuevamente a mi cuello.

-No soy tan bueno bailando, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo –le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Nunca nadie había querido bailar conmigo, así como tú –comento en un tono un poco melancólico, lo menor que quería hacer era eso. Bajo la mirada y pego sus mejillas a mi pecho.

No sé si era cuestión de suerte, pero una canción suave comenzó a sonar, deslice mi mano hacia atrás de su espalda, ella bajo sus manos y me abrazo, recargue mi barbilla en su cabeza y comenzamos a movernos de un lado a otro con mucha suavidad.

Juro que en toda mi vida no me había sentido tan bien, era como flotar, como si en otra vida ella y yo nos conociéramos y nuestras almas estuvieran buscando juntarse en este mundo.

Pero lo bueno en esta vida dura poco, Akane se separó de mí y me sonrió.

-No debemos dejar solo a Konatsu –nuevamente me olvide de él. Ella corrió a nuestra mesa, yo iba atrás de ella.

-¡¿Cuántas llevas?! –pregunto Akane gritando un poco.

-Pocas –su voz sonaba bastante chistosa, en definitiva estaba ebrio.

Lo bueno es que mi peli azul ya estaba mejor, bailar hizo que esas copas de más desaparecieran, pero para mí mala fortuna llego la entrometida de la mesera.

\- ¿Ya no aguanto más señorita? –replico burlona.

-Creo que tu comentario esta fuera de lugar –le dije muy molesto.

-¿Qué? –Como deseaba que Akane no la escuchara pero fue muy tarde –claro que si aguanto más, trae otra botella.

-Esas botellas, son muy caras, ¿Si podrá cubrir una más? –nuevamente la mesera estaba molestando a Akane.

-Podría cubrir esa y mil más si lo quisiera, ¡Rayos! Hasta podría cubrirte a ti para que seas mi sirvienta personal –contesto Akane con una de sus dulces miradas fulminantes.

-Entonces enseguida le traigo la otra –la chica corrió a la barra, yo sé que sintió miedo de Akane.

-Levántate Konatsu, ¡debes comprar este maldito local! Y después despedir a esa chica –Akane se volvió loca ¿comprar esto?... meneaba a Konatsu desesperadamente.

-Akane… Ten –saco de sus bolsillos una chequera y firmo uno en blanco –haz lo que quieras, pero no me agites así –comenzó a arquearse, supongo que vomitaría.

-¡Alto! –Tome a mi peli azul por la cintura –no puedes hacer algo así.

-Pero ella me está tratando de humillar, yo podría comprar este local, pero no traigo tanto dinero en efectivo –lo dijo como quien habla de algo tan insignificante.

-Las cosas no se solucionan así Akane –la mire un poco serio, le quite ese cheque y lo rompí.

-¿Entonces cómo se solucionan? –me lanzo su dulce mirada

Sonreí un poco –puedes quejarte con su gerente o podrías dejarle bastante propina –en ese momento no se me ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Me miro muy seria –Le comprare una caja de esas botellas

-Akane, necesito… ir al baño – Konatsu se levantó de su lugar

-Yo no puedo llevarte, no seas tonto –Akane lo regaño.

-No te preocupes amigo –lo tome de los brazos y lo colgué de mis hombros –yo te ayudare a llegar al baño.

-Gracias Ranma –a pesar de estar bastante borracho, aún conservaba su educación.

Entramos al pequeño baño, solo había un espejo mediano, un lavabo y dos inodoros con sus respectivas puertas, al lado de ellos estaban dos mingitorios. Konatsu entro a un inodoro y de pronto comenzó a vomitar, yo lo espere.

-Si te interesa Akane, deberías ganarte a su padre y hermanas –me aconsejo Konatsu desde el interior de ese baño.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Konatsu, solo me gusta como baila –agregue un poco nervioso, que tal si Akane nos escuchaba.

-El señor Tendo es muy poderoso, pero demasiado estricto con sus hijas –no sé por qué me contaba, pero eso me ayudaría a entender mejor a mi peli azul.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué? –la curiosidad me gano.

-Se quedó viudo cuando Kasumi tenía 11 años, Nabiki de 9 y Akane de 8, le fue muy difícil y se dedicó a sus negocios, dejando solas a sus hijas…

-No me has dicho de que falleció la madre de Akane –no es que quisiera ser grosero, pero quiero saber de ella.

-Leucemia, cáncer en la sangre y la única compatible era Akane, pero la Sra. Tendo no quiso arriesgarla y declino la operación de medula. Mi amiga se ha sentido muy culpable desde ese instante –las palabras de Konatsu helaron mi piel, eso me hizo querer proteger a mi peli azul aún más.

-Pero Akane no es culpable –dije un poco melancólico.

-Es lo mismo que le digo, luego el idiota de Ryoga llego y el Sr. Tendo le impuso ese noviazgo, bueno eso podría decirse.

-Eso no puede ser, ella parece que lo quiere –aunque me moleste, creo que siente algo por él.

-Soun Tendo solo las quiere casar para librarse del compromiso de criarlas, Kasumi se casó con un reconocido Médico, para su fortuna ella si está realmente enamorada de él, Nabiki es mucho más difícil de casar ella es como su padre, está completamente sumergida en los negocios, pero Akane es como Kasumi, le dicen algo y por la culpa quiere complacer a su padre.

-¿Tú crees que Akane no ame a Ryoga? –tenía que hacer esa pregunta, aparte Konatsu la conoce a la perfección.

-Claro que no, esta deslumbrada y acostumbrada, pero ella no sabe lo que es el amor –salió del baño con una cara bastante pálida.

-Sería bueno que te lavaras la cara –lo guie hasta los lavabos –y por favor no le digas a Akane que me estuviste contando todo eso –lo mire suplicante

-Esto lo hice porque creo que podrías amarla con la mayor intensidad que podría haber en este mundo, eso se merece ella, un **INTENSO AMOR** , que cure sus heridas –me quede sin palabras, pensando en el amor…

Lo tome nuevamente por lo brazos y salimos del baño, a lo lejos observe a mi peli azul, ella bebía de nuevo, si tiene heridas, me gustaría ayudarla.

-Creo que es momento de irnos –comente mientras que Konatsu tomo asiento nuevamente.

-Claro, ya pague y mira –señalo una caja llena de Tequila –hice lo que dijiste, le demostré que puedo comprar más –ella no entendió el punto de lo que le mencione, es un poco tonta.

Suspire por el cansancio –iré a dejar primero esta caja al carro –Akane me dio la llaves y rápidamente guarde esa enorme caja, regrese por Akane y Konatsu.

Mayor fue mi sorpresa, Konatsu se estaba bebiendo toda la botella, camine rápido y se la quite –Ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy –dije un poco molesto -¿y Akane? –ella no estaba en la mesa.

-Fue, al tocador –Konatsu nuevamente balbuceaba al hablar.

Lo tome y lo fui a dejar al carro, se metió en la parte trasera y regrese aún más aprisa por Akane, pero ella aún no había regresado, camine al baño de mujeres y la espere afuera.

Salió casi cayéndose y la alcance a tomar en mis brazos –Ten cuidado Akane –mi instinto protector salía cada vez que estaba con ella.

-Parecería que tu destino es protegerme –dijo mientras me abrazaba, lo cual me causo un cosquilleo que jamás había sentido.

-Mientras estés a mi lado, yo te protegeré –no pude evitar sonreír y ruborizarme al ver sus dulces labios color carmín que estaban tan cerca de los míos, hubiese sido sencillo para mi besarla y aprovecharme de esta situación, pero si algún día he de probar esos suaves labios, será cuando ella este consiente y lo desee también.

No lo dude por mucho tiempo, me incline hacia ella y tome sus piernas con mi brazo izquierdo, ella se sostuvo de mi cuello y entonces salimos de ese lugar. La calidez de su cuerpo me hacía sentir algo nuevo, una experiencia que nunca antes sentí. Para cuando llegamos al auto abrí la puerta del copiloto y la coloque con mucho cuidado, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y cerré su puerta, di la vuelta por enfrente del auto y cuando estaba a punto de entrar sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro.

-Disculpa –me miro muy tímida –Me llamo Sayuri y quisiera darte esto –estiro la mano y en ella había un papel.

-Llevo prisa y no puedo aceptarlo –en otro momento quizá si lo recibiría, pero hoy estar con Akane me hizo no querer traicionarla aunque no hubiera nada entre nosotros.

-No me digas que esa chica alcohólica es tu novia –replico más molesta la mesera.

-Ella no es alcohólica y te estas metiendo en cosas que no te corresponden –no quería ser grosero, pero me estaba desesperando.

-Solo tómalo, es mi número, podríamos vernos cuando ella no este contigo –No soporte más así que me di la vuelta y entre al auto.

No es muy caballeroso dejar a una mujer con la palabra en la boca, pero ahora no tenía el humor de soportarla.

Tome el volante y comencé a salir del estacionamiento, no sabía muy bien donde vivía cada quien, pero creo que por el momento volveré a la zona residencial. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad, Akane dormía o parecía que miraba hacia la ventana, Konatsu cayó fulminado en los asientos traseros.

El viaje de regreso parecía que iba a ser tranquilo, hasta que su voz me llamo…

-Ranma –dijo en un tono muy suave.

-¿Qué paso Akane? –me preocupa que pueda tener problemas por llegar en ese estado a su casa.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste su número de teléfono? –al parecer escucho toda la conversación con aquella mesera.

-Después de lo que hizo no hubiera sido correcto –la mire de reojo y seguía con los ojos puestos en la ventana.

-¿Tú tienes novia? –no puede ser Akane anda muy curiosa y no quiero mentirle.

-Algo así –conteste muy nervioso.

-¿La quieres mucho? –note su tono de voz muy apagado y comencé a preocuparme.

-No sabría decirlo, las cosas entre ella y yo no son de lo mejor –intente buscar su mirada, pero sin descuidar la carretera.

Se giró hacia mí y me sonrió para después cerrar los ojos, no puedo creerlo, pensé que me reclamaría y se pondría histérica como suele hacerlo Ukyo, pero solo me enseño su linda sonrisa. No quería despertarlos pero busque en la zona residencial una cafetería, sé que no saldrá económico, pero les comprare unos cafés muy cargados para que no lleguen alcoholizados. Me estacione cerca de la puerta y me metí al establecimiento, pedí dos cafés y un jugo de arándano. Salí del lugar y para mi sorpresa Akane estaba despierta.

-Pensé que nos habías abandonado - en su mirada no pude encontrar más que tristeza ante tal idea

-No los dejaría solos, pero quise comprarles esto –le di a Akane un vaso de café y gire a donde estaba Konatsu y lo moví un poco –Despierta dormilón.

Se levantó lento y me miro un poco molesto -¿Qué paso Ranma? ¿Ya llegamos? –miro muy confundido a los alrededores.

-Aun no, pues no me han dicho donde viven, pero ten –le ofrecí el vaso y lo tomo sin dudarlo –esto les ayudara un poco.

-Muchas gracias Ranma - Konatsu sonrió.

-Eres muy amable con nosotros –Akane me miro y puso una dirección en el GPS del automóvil –así podrás llegar –sonrió muy tranquila y cerro nuevamente los ojos.

Bebí mi delicioso jugo y nuevamente comencé a manejar, lo mejor es que el auto me guiaba con mucha facilidad, cuando estaba por llegar comenzó a vibrar mi celular, me orille para contestar.

-¿Qué paso Shinno? –se me había olvidado avisar que no llegaría con mis padres.

-tu madre me hablo muy preocupada, es muy raro que no hayas llegado o al menos le hubieses avisado donde estas –tenia mucha razón.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero podrías avisarle que mañana temprano llego, hazme ese favor Shinno –mire a mi alrededor, Akane y Konatsu seguían dormidos.

-Solo porque no quiero ver sufrir a tu mama, pero deberás llegar muy temprano, recuerda que tienes trabajo –colgó molesto.

Suspire un poco por la frustración y encendí nuevamente el carro, acelere un poco más y de pronto llegue a una puerta bastante grande, adentro se podía observar la gran mansión y un amplio jardín, me acerque un poco más y un guardia de seguridad me hablo.

\- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace con el auto de la Srita. Tendo? –su cara parecía demasiado hostil

-Soy Ranma y aquí viene Akane y Konatsu, solo que no están en condiciones de manejar –trate de ser amable

Se asomó al interior del vehículo –pasa –supongo que vio a mi peli azul –a la derecha está el estacionamiento.

Todo parecía acabar aquí, la noche o lo que restaba de ella no podría ser más agitada, coloque el carro en su lugar y ayude a mis amigos a bajar, Konatsu ya se sostenía mejor y pudo caminar solo, Akane aún seguía mareada y la cargue entre mis brazos, seguía muy de cerca a Kenza y cuando entramos nos recibió una mujer ya de gran edad, baja estura y con una cara muy preocupada.

-Señorita Akane –pronuncio con gran desesperación.

-Tranquila Yuki, solo tome unas copas de más –contesto Akane mientras poco a poco la soltaba para que caminara.

-Joven Kenza ¿Esta bien? –pregunto la señora mientras sostenía a Akane.

-Si Yuki, ¿Esta el señor Tendo? –note que si estaba preocupado por la reacción del padre de Akane.

-No, el Sr. Tendo regresa mañana –soltó un suspiro –les preparare algo a los tres –sonrió y se fue a lo que creo que es la cocina.

-Creo que debería irme –no quise ser inoportuno.

-¡No Ranma! –Exclamo alterada mi peli azul -¡Quédate por favor! –tomo mi brazo y lo presiono con fuerza.

-Yo puedo llevarte –dijo el insensato de Konatsu, viendo su estado y dice semejante tontería.

-No quisiera causar problemas con mi presencia –trate de sonar un serio –Y tú no puedes conducir ni caminar en ese estado –lo mire un poco molesto.

-No te preocupes Ranma, aquí puedo darte una habitación y apenas salga el sol, puedes irte –de no ser por esos hermosos ojos pardo que me suplicaban seguramente habría dicho que no.

-Está bien, pero me iré muy temprano, tengo que trabajar –le sonreí a mi peli azul y ella relajo su agarre.

-Es un alivio, no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara por andar en la calle a estas horas –me soltó y se tumbó en un sillón que había en la sala.

Ella es un completo misterio para mí, a veces creo que le intereso y otras simplemente es muy amable, me gustaría poder leer su mente. La señora llamada Yuki nos habló, los tres hicimos caso y la seguimos a la cocina, nos había calentado unos deliciosos panes al vapor y un té de lavanda. Agradecí con una reverencia y una sonrisa, la señora me lanzo una mirada muy tierna y me tomo el hombro con mucha calma.

-Eres un gran muchacho –sonrió y se fue, me supongo que a dormir, solo unos locos como nosotros estaríamos despiertos a esta hora.

Recuerdo que Akane se veía mucho mejor, parece que ya había recobrado la conciencia y me alegraba mucho, lo menos que deseaba para ella eran problemas. Los tres estábamos comiendo en silencio, sobre una encimera muy fina, de color arena.

-Cuéntame de ti –rompió el silencio mi peli azul –Quisiera saber más de ti Ranma –sonrió pero en sus mejillas aun habían migas de pan.

Sonreí por lo tierna que se veía –Claro, mis padres son maestros, ellos siempre me han apoyado en mis decisiones, vivimos una vida menos lujosa que está pero somos muy felices –cuando termine de hablar di un gran sorbo a mi té.

-Me gustaría conocerlos- Akane me sorprendió mucho -¿Tienes hermanos?

-Creo que eres demasiado chismosa Akane –dijo Konatsu mientras meneaba a Akane.

-Claro Akane, algún día –sonreí de nervios –hermanos… -pensé un poco, hay algo que aun no estoy listo para contar –No, pero tengo dos amigos que son como mis hermanos –lo pensé mucho, ojala en el futuro pueda confiarle mi secreto.

El tiempo se nos fue volando, Akane siguió preguntándome sobre mi vida, parecía no tocar el tema de mi "novia" o quizá no lo recordaba pero era mejor así, no quisiera contarle lo cobarde que fui al no sacar a Ukyo de ese sueño. También me pregunto por mi trabajo, le conté con mucho entusiasmo que entrenaba a los niños de mi vecindario, claro sobre el básquet, ellos les encanta aprender y yo me divierto enseñándoles, no gano mucho pero puedo hacer felices a muchos niños, ella se asombró por mi trabajo y sus ojos brillaron como los de un gato, es la primera vez que me siento tan bien al contar mi vida, Ukyo siempre me reclama y dice que debo dejar ese trabajo, conseguir algo mejor.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya casi amanecía, Akane también me conto un poco de ella, sobre sus hermanas, aunque Konatsu ya se había encargado de decirme mucho, el cayo rendido y se durmió ahí mismo, en la encimera de la cocina. Yo seguía sintiendo esa conexión con ella, no sentía ni el más mínimo sueño.

Pero algo arruino nuestra dicha, a lo lejos se escucharon muchos gritos, de hombres, la seguridad de la mansión comenzó a movilizarse, Konatsu despertó por el tremendo ruido que venía de la entrada.

-Señorita –Entro Yuki muy preocupada –es su novio Ryoga, ¡Esta loco! –grito con más desesperación.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Akane, si en ese momento le quedaba rastro de alcohol creo que desapareció por completo a causa del susto.

-Si señorita, grita como loco que desea verla –sus ojos se abrieron tanto que hasta a mí me preocupo.

* * *

Poco a poco recobraba mi cordura, no fue hasta que llegamos a la casa que mi conciencia se adueñó de mi mente, mi cabeza dolía un poco, pero era soportable. Me sentía tan culpable por hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ranma, no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado pero mi corazón latía muy fuerte cuando me acerba a él. No quise que se fuera porque deseaba tenerlo a mi lado. más sin embargo creo que supe disimular mi interés, cuando Yuki nos llamó a la cocina no podía esperar para preguntarle sobre su vida.

Poco a poco comenzó a contarme sobre sus padres, sus amigos y su día a día en la escuela a la que asistía antes, me lleno de admiración cuando me conto su trabajo, en verdad es una gran persona. Las horas se nos pasaron tan rápido que parecía que no tardaba en amanecer.

Lo peor pasó cuando Yuki entro corriendo a la cocina, notificándome que Ryoga me buscaba con gran locura, mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que comenzó a dolerme el pecho, mis piernas temblaban pero me sostuve de la encimera y di un largo suspiro.

Los gritos subían cada vez más de nivel, tenía miedo y no sabía a donde huir ¿pero miedo de que? Me detuve a pensar un poco, no hice nada malo.

-No viene solo – advirtió Konatsu, no me había dado cuenta que salió de la cocina y regreso –lo acompaña Kuno, Ryu y Taro –me helo aún más la piel escuchar el nombre de sus amigos.

-Esto no es bueno – dije mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia lo que parecería mi fin.

-No estás sola –Ranma toco muy suavemente mi hombro –yo te cuidare –y sonrió tan dulcemente que me sonroje inmediatamente.

-Eso es totalmente cierto –Konatsu se puso delante de mí –nosotros de protegeremos del idiota de Ryoga.

Les sonreí, pero sabía que solo causaría más problemas –No me hará daño, solo debemos aclarar ciertas cosas –espero que mi tono de voz haya sido suficiente para calmarlos.

No había tiempo para sopesar las cosas, entro mi guardia de seguridad con Ryoga en brazos, al parecer también había estado bebiendo con los idiotas de sus amigos, gracias a mis guardias de seguridad lo acompañantes de Ryoga fueron expulsados arrastras de mi casa.

-¡Akane mi amor! –gritaba Ryoga mientras forcejeaba con Matsumori.

Me quede completamente perpleja al verlo así, nunca había actuado de esa forma -¡Ryoga! –dije bastante sorprendida.

-¡Akane! –grito al verme y corrió a abrazarme -¡No me dejes! –pronuncio aún más fuerte mientras que me estrujaba con mucho poder.

-Tran… quilo –pronuncie con un poco de dificultad, me estaba asfixiando.

Observe los rostros de Konatsu y Ranma, creo que había cierta sorpresa. El sol estaba comenzando a salir y amanecería muy pronto.

-Nos veremos el lunes Akane –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa muy linda, pero yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

-Yo lo llevare a su casa Akane –Konatsu caminaba al lado del oji azul.

-Cuídense mucho –fue lo único que se me ocurrió y los perdí de mi vista, es muy estúpido desear seguir a lado de un chico que no es tu prometido ¿Soy una idiota?

Le pedí ayuda a Yuki y ella le preparo una habitación a Ryoga, con mucho cuidado Matsumori lo acostó.

-Puedes meterme en muchos problemas –le dije mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-Akane, yo puedo explicarte lo de Akari, pero no es necesario que te apartes de mí –me alegro que hablara en un tono más tranquilo.

-Quizá escuche tu explicación, pero ahora debes descansar un poco y yo también –me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta.

Ryoga intento detenerme – ¿No piensas quedarte conmigo? –solo deseaba dormir tranquila.

-Ahora no Ryoga –lo mire seria y salí de esa habitación.

Yo creí que las cosas estarían más tranquilas, cuando iba a irme a mi cuarto, nuevamente Yuki me hablo muy preocupada.

-Mi niña, su padre desea verla en su oficina –su voz sonaba muy nerviosa.

Le di un beso en la frente y asentí muy resignada –No te preocupes –Camine lentamente, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, con su traje negro, revisando documentos.

-¿Deseabas verme? –pregunte en un tono muy suave.

Me miro muy serio –Esto no es una reunión amistosa Akane –dejo de lado sus papeles para mirarme con cierta molestia.

-No he hecho nada malo –quise defenderme.

-¡Te parece poco llegar alcoholizada a la casa! –Grito mientras se levantaba de su silla –Mira que tenerme que enterar por los chismes de los sirvientes –me reprochaba aún más molesto -¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –me tomo fuertemente del brazo, me dolía mucho pero tenía tanto miedo que no pude pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¡Sabia que aun eras una niña inmadura, pero eso va a cambiar! –Con cada palabra que decía mis ojos se ponían más acuosos -¡Te ordeno poner la fecha de boda con Ryoga Hibiki!

-Pero… aun somos muy jóvenes –respondí intimidada por su tono de voz

-¡Si para dejar de hacer niñerías, necesitas convertirte en una mujer, eso haras! –No entiendo su punto, a él nunca lo obligaron a nada, sujeto con mucha más fuerza mi brazo y abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Papa, Juro que no volveré a cometer otra tontería, pero no me hagas esto por favor! –le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Es por tu bien Akane, Ryoga te ama y yo sé que tú también lo amas a él, ¡No me hagas perder más tiempo! –Miro mi rostro lleno de miedo y se tranquilizó un poco, me soltó y cerró su oficina.

No sabía qué hacer, nuevamente no pude defenderme, corrí a mi habitación y cerré mis ojos, pero no puede dormir, saque mi celular y comencé a escribir un mensaje.

 _"De verdad necesitaba de tu protección…"_ NO, mejor borre y comencé nuevamente…

 _"Que tengas un excelente día y que tus alumnos aprendan mucho de ti_ …" envié el mensaje y me pregunté por qué a pesar de mis desgracias, no puedo dejar de pensar en el…

Cuando me di cuenta, me desperté de golpe y observe el reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde, corrí al baño a toda prisa, me puse una playera ligera y unos jeans de mezclilla, mire mi celular y tenía un mensaje de él… mi estómago se retorcía de nervios, pero con mucha emoción abrí el mensaje…

 _"El día seria excelente en tu compañía y claro, tratare de dar lo mejor con mis niños"_

No puedo describir cuanto calor comencé a sentír e inmediatamente mande otro mensaje…

 _"Lamento no contestarte antes pero me quede dormida, me hubiese gustado verte dar esas clases y hacerte compañía"_

Mis manos sudaban mucho, no puedo creerlo, estaba coqueteando con Ranma. Daba vueltas en mi cama como una colegiala.

Mi tranquilidad nunca dura más de un minuto pues Ryoga toco a mi puerta y me invito a cenar, por alguna extraña razón sentía que mi padre hecho a la borda mis deseos de ver a mi prometido. Fuimos a un restaurante de lujo, no la pase mal, siempre íbamos a ese lugar, platicamos un poco y "arreglamos" las cosas, hablo con mi padre y llegaron al acuerdo de casarnos al terminar de estudiar, no podía creerlo, todos estaban decidiendo por mí. ¿Que les daba ese derecho?

Con gran disimulo miraba con insistencia mi celular, tenía otro mensaje…

 _"Sería un honor tenerte conmigo…viendo como doy clases :D ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"_

Me emocione y escribí lo más rápido que pude…

 _"Es un milagro que siga viva, lo único bueno paso mientras estaba contigo"_

Me ruborice y guarde mi teléfono.

No entiendo mi actitud pero... ¿Es malo si se siente bien?, termino la cena con Ryoga y me llevo casa.

Me sentí tan mal al emocionarme más por unos mensajes de Ranma y entonces acepte un beso de Ryoga. Es muy rara esta sensación, sus labios cálidos antes hacían estremecer mi alma, ahora esa sensación ha disminuido, lo abracé y separé nuestros labios.

-Te veré el lunes ¿Te parece mi amor? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si –sonreí y lo abrace un poco más. Nos despedimos con otro beso y cuando pude, me fui y me encerré en mi habitación. Lo único que me saco de mis pensamientos fue ese vibrar de mi celular…

 _"Entonces debemos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿No crees? Te deseo una linda noche mi hermosa "amiga_ "

¿Por qué lo puso entre comillas?

Nuevamente comencé a dudarlo, yo tengo un prometido y solo soy amiga de Ranma, no debo hacerme ideas que no son…

Apague mi teléfono sin contestar y me recosté en la cama… Más tarde llamaron a la puerta, era Yuki.

-Mi niña, su novio le mando esto –en sus manos tenía un paquete envuelto en un fino pañuelo con un listón.

-¿Cuándo lo trajo? –ya hacia un rato que él se marchó.

-Vino su asistente a dejarlo y viene con una nota –lo coloco en mis manos, me sonrió y se fue.

No pude evitar sonreír, abrace el obsequio y fui a recostarme nuevamente, lo abrí con mucho cuidado y me di cuenta que eran unos deliciosos chocolates con avellanas en el centro ¡Él lo recordó!, me alegró en el alma saber que me conocía tan bien, esos chocolates me fascinan. Tras eso no puede evitar sentir una tremenda culpa que carcomía mi alma, yo había estado mandándome mensajes con Ranma, y ahora Ryoga con estos detalles me hacía sentir tan especial, quizá sea verdad lo que dijo mi padre, ¿Amare a Ryoga? ¿Tendré un futuro feliz a su lado?

Pero no era momento para comenzar a pensar en eso, aún faltaba un año para esa boda, supongo que la madre de Ryoga no tardara en hacerme una visita, ella pretenderá quererme como a una hija, pero no es sincera conmigo, controla demasiado la vida de quienes la rodean. Sin darme cuenta me acabe esa caja de chocolates, ya era muy tarde y me anime a mandarle el último mensaje del día a Ranma…

 _"Que tengas dulces sueños, eres un gran "amigo"._ Ademas muy LINDO"

No resistí en contestarle de la misma manera. Entonces apague mi celular y me di un largo baño de burbujas y sales relajantes, cuando termine salí en toalla y me quede sentada frente al espejo del tocador observándome detenidamente como si se tratara de una persona totalmente extraña pues no era muy diferente a Kasumi. Aunque si era muy distinta a Nabiki, no dejaba de formularme la misma pregunta ¿Quién soy yo?

Desde pequeña soñaba con ser como mi madre, ella era una mujer fuerte, decidida, amante de la vida… Yo no quiero ser como mis hermanas - pense - quiero encontrar mi propio camino

Sin pensarlo mucho y casi instintivamente tome unas tijeras que estaban a un lado de mi mano, agarre mi hermoso y largo cabello, lo acomode. Ahí fue cuando recordé que en la fiesta de compromiso me dijeron que era perfecta,

¡Yo no quiero ser perfecta! - le grité al espejo con la mayor colera de la que fui capaz

Muchas chicas aman tener el cabello largo, alguien con el cabello corto es valiente y segura de sí misma, o eso creo, al menos mi madre siempre lo tuvo corto

Agarre entre mis dedos un mechón de ese cabello, a mi mente vinieron muchos recuerdos, todos mirándome hipócritamente en esa dichosa fiesta y sin pensarlo más, di el primer tijerazo. Conscientemente no sé por qué lo hice, pero algo vino a mi mente mientras observaba en el espejo ambos costados de mi cabeza; uno con mi largo cabello, otro lado con el cabello corto, estaba cansada de fingir ser perfecta. de ser lo que los demás esperan que sea, estoy harta de ser sumisa a los deseos de mi padre. Era hora de conocer a una nueva Akane Tendo. esto era lo que necesitaba con urgencia, un cambio superficial que poco a poco lograra un cambio en mi interior. Pero no supe como proseguir, me puse una blusa ligera y un pants, Salí de mi habitación, buscaba a Yuki.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras me encontré con mi hermana Kasumi, era muy raro verla por aquí, ella siempre está al lado de su esposo el reconocido y casi santificado Doctor Tofu. Se dio una gran sorpresa al verme en medio proceso de corte de cabello.

-¿Por qué te hiciste eso Akane? –pregunto en un tono preocupado pero me tomo de los hombros con mucha delicadeza.

-Bueno... necesitaba un cambio –sonreí nerviosamente y baje la mirada.

-Yo sé que puedes sentirte un poco abrumada por lo que estás viviendo, –levanto mi cara con su mano y nuevamente me sonrió –pero siempre que necesites un consejo acude a mí.

Con mucha ternura me guio a lo que era el baño principal, me sentó en un banquillo y comenzó a cortar mi cabello, sus manos llenas de amor me hicieron sentir segura, esto era lo que necesitaba. Veía caer cada mechón de cabello era como sentir que esa Akane insegura e indecisa era separada de mí, definitivamente necesitaba partir en la búsqueda de mi verdadera escencia.

-Listo Akane –su dulce voz me saco de esos pensamientos.

-Gracias Kasumi –gire hacia ella y le sonreí –puedo saber… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –me agradaba tenerla a mi lado, ella siempre me protegía, pero no debía olvidar que ella ahora estaba casada y en espera de un hijo.

-Nabiki me llamo, ella supo que nuestro padre decidió que era momento de poner fecha a la boda… yo solo quise saber si estabas bien –ella me veía con tanta dulzura que me hacía pensar que ella era feliz.

-¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio? –me atreví a preguntar aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que si Akane –tomo mi mano y acomodo mi cabello –pero para ser feliz, nunca debes de perder de vista tus objetivos y sueños pero sobre todo nunca pierdas tu escencia.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, era justamente lo que venía pensando ¿Qué debo hacer con mi vida? Le sonreí y la abrace con mucho cariño, aunque pude sentir a mi sobrino que pateaba, seguramente también pudo percibir lo que ocurría.

Matsumori se encargó personalmente de llevar a mi hermana a su casa, yo estaba más tranquila y me sentía muy ligera, subí a mi habitación para quedarme un rato pensando, faltaba muy poco para el lunes. Un día para ser más exacta. Los fines de semana Konatsu se la pasa trabajando y casi no nos vemos, sabía que el gran cambio en mi iba a causar muchas habladurías.

-Como si me importara - la idea era jocosa en toda su naturaleza

Encendí mi celular e inmediatamente recibí dos mensajes, uno era de Ryoga y otro de Ranma…

 _"Mi princesa hermosa, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu regalo. Te amo_."

Sonreí un poco y le conteste rápidamente:

" _Claro que si amor, fue un gran detalle."_

 _Y_ lo envié.

Luego abrí el de Ranma…

 _"Gracias Akane, yo también te deseo dulces sueños, ya quiero que sea lunes para poder verte_ "

Me quede un poco atontada, dentro de mi tenía un ferviente deseo oculto. El deseo de verlo.

* * *

Justo cuando entro el idiota de Ryoga, Konatsu me dio un codazo y me susurro unas palabras.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar que Akane se ocupe de esta situación –en su cara pude notar que no le hacia la menor gracia dejarla en manos de Ryoga, pero ella debía hablar con ese tipejo

-Está bien –dije a regañadientes, no soportaba la idea de dejarla, la estaba pasando tan bien con ella.

Nos despedimos de Akane, no quise voltear a verla, pero cuando escuche su voz mi cabeza giro automáticamente, sus ojos parecían suplicar mi presencia, pero Konatsu ya me llevaba, tome fuerza y seguí caminando.

Creo que Kenza se había dado cuenta de mi enojo y me detuvo a las afueras de la casa de Akane.

-Se lo que sientes, pero debemos dejar que ella solucione sus problemas –me miro muy tranquilo.

-Lo sé-dije un poco molesto y seguí caminando.

-¡oye!, vámonos juntos, debo pasar a la universidad por mi coche y de ahí paso a dejarte ¿Te parece? –me alcanzo y sonrió amablemente.

-Creo que es mucha molestia, no te preocupes, puedo irme solo –no quiero abusar de su amabilidad.

-No seas testarudo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti

Asentí con la cabeza y deje que parara un taxi, a pesar de mi orgullo, tenía muchos compromisos y el mayor de ellos eran mis alumnos. Llegamos muy rápido a la universidad, tomo su auto y empezó a conducir hasta mi hogar.

-Debo decir que a lo mejor Akane perdone a Ryoga –comenzo Konatsu con un poco de inseguridad.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Me temo que si, Akane es tan buena que no podría hacerle daño a ese idiota –Ese imbécil no se merecía a Akane.

-Ojala algún día habrá los ojos y vea como realmente es - dije ya un poco más molesto.

En lo que restaba del camino seguimos conversando sobre la vida de Konatsu, los fines de semana se dedicaba completamente a sus negocios, así que le sería imposible avisarme como le salieron las cosas a mi peli azul.

Afortunadamente no tarde mucho en llegar, me despedí de mi amigo y entre velozmente a mi casa, corrí hasta mi habitación y busque entre todas mis cosas, ropa cómoda y salí al baño. No quedaba mucho tiempo, debía prepararme para dar clases a mis niños.

Supongo que hice demasiado ruido y desperté a mi madre…

-¿Ranma… eres tú? –pregunto muy preocupada.

Salí del baño ya cambiado con unos pantalones deportivos y una playera ligera –Si mama, lamento haberte preocupado.

-Está bien, déjame prepárarte tu desayuno –no cabe la menor duda, mi madre es tan buena y comprensiva.

-Creo que no me dará tiempo ¿Dónde está papa? –pregunte un poco curioso.

-No tardare mucho, te lo hare para llevar –comenzó velozmente a preparar un delicioso almuerzo –y tu padre ha salido a hacer unas diligencias.

Ya sabía a donde había ido, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de ponerme a meditar sobre las estupideces que hizo mi padre. Tome con mucha prisa el desayuno y agarre una gran mochila negra. Salí corriendo hasta llegar a las canchas del distrito.

Aún no había llegado ningún alumno y arregle rápidamente el espacio y con el poco tiempo que me quedo comencé a comer lo que preparo mi madre. Justo cuando estaba por terminar llego un mensaje de mi linda peli azul.

 _"Que tengas un excelente día y que tus alumnos aprendan mucho de ti_ "

No entendí muy bien el porqué de su mensaje, pero no quise desaprovechar esa oportunidad y respondí.

 _"El día seria excelente en tu compañía y claro, tratare de dar lo mejor con mis niños."_

A lo mejor me deje llevar un poco, pero debía decirle lo que sentía. Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar mis alumnos, las clases era de las 10:00 de la mañana a las 2:00 de la tarde, es un poco largo pero a ellos les encanta pasar tiempo aprendiendo.

No había podido dormir nada y las clases me agotaron por completo, mi idea era volver a mi casa y dormir un buen rato pero en el camino me encontré con mi "novia".

-¿Dónde habías estado? –cuestiono muy molesta.

-Le di clases a los chicos del vecindario –trate de no molestarme.

-Ese no es el punto, no llegaste a dormir –me miro con enorme furia y no me dejaba avanzar.

-Unos amigos me invitaron a festejar el triunfo del partido de ayer –dije con un poco de resignación, no estaba de humor para una escena de celos.

-¿Había mujeres? –aquí vamos de nuevo, que martirio, puse los ojos en blanco

-Sí, una chica que es mi compañera –a lo mejor debí guardarme eso, pero a estas alturas mi cerebro no funcionaba bien.

-¡Lo sabía! –Ese grito hizo que la cabeza me comenzara a doler –¿Tan rápido me has cambiado por una chica de esas? –para empezar no sé qué se refiere a "esas"

-No quiero discutir de nuevo, la verdad quisiera irme a descansar –intente de nuevo pasar a un lado de ella.

Pero apenas lo intente me abrazo por el pecho –Yo sé que me amas, pero nunca me cuentas de tus planes, es normal que desconfié de ti –pronuncio en un tono más calmado y ahí empezaba su manipulación.

Me separe un poco de ella –Ayer no tuve tiempo de avisarle a nadie, no fuiste la única –intente reconfortarla.

-Te disculpare si me llevas a cenar o al cine –me sonrió dulcemente.

-No lo sé Ukyo, no me… -no dejo me dejo terminar la frase.

-¡¿Lo vez?! ¡Me estas engañando con otra! –si ese era su plan lo logro, todos alrededor nos escucharon.

La tome de los hombros y trate de hablar con calma –Tranquila, nos veremos en el lugar que desees –este sábado no podía estar más jodido, mi cabeza y mi humor estaban al límite.

Sonrió victoriosa –Nos vemos en el cine, hay una película que me gustaría ver –me abrazo y beso en los labios, quise corresponderle pero estaba demasiado frustrado –A las cinco en punto –se alejó tranquilamente.

Aunque no lo pareciera su ausencia me tranquilizo, seguí caminando hasta mi casa, a lo lejos alcance a ver a Shinno, corrí para saludarlo.

-Te debo una amigo –lo salude y suspire pensando en Akane que no había contestado a mi mensaje.

-Realmente te vez mal –se burló de mi -¿No has dormido?

-No, y parece que no lo hare, Ukyo quiere que salgamos al cine –comente un poco cabizbajo.

-Espero que haya valido la pena esa desvelada –me miro intrigado -¿Paso algo entre tú y esa chica?

-Claro que valió la pena, pero no, ella es muy diferente a lo que he conocido y quiero aclarar mis asuntos con Ukyo primero –trate de disimular ese brillo en la mirada que me causaba hablar de Akane.

-Hasta que dices algo sensato –se burló más –¿Sabes que Shampoo se atrevió a besar a Mousse? –soltó tremenda carcajada al mencionarlo.

-Yo creía que Mousse solo le gustaban los hombres –ambos reímos más fuerte.

-Pues no ha negado que le gustara el beso, pero desde ese momento evita a Shampoo –siento pena por mi amiga.

-Luego hablare con él –me despedí de Shinno.

Quedaba menos tiempo para poder aunque sea descansar un poco. Me dormí y cuando me di cuenta eran las 4:30 pm. Salí corriendo al baño, me coloque unos pantalones oscuros y mi camisa roja, peine mi cabello en una trenza y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir me llego un mensaje de Akane.

 _"Lamento no contestarte antes pero me quede dormida, me hubiese gustado verte dar esas clases y hacerte compañía"_

Cuando sentía mi día de lo peor, ese pequeño mensaje alegro mi tarde, me ruborice un poco, cuando iba a responderle llego Ukyo.

-¿Con quién hablas? –pregunto con insistencia.

-Nada, solo veía la hora –no deseaba entrar en discusión, guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y caminamos hacia el cine, ella miraba la gran cartelera.

-Es una suerte que estén pasando la película que deseaba ver –comento muy animada.

-Claro que si –por alguna vez debería interesarse en que podríamos hacer algo juntos y no solo lo que ella desea.

Sonrió muy complacida y corrió hasta donde estaba la sala de espera, no me siento muy orgulloso de responderle a escondidas a Akane.

 _"Sería un honor tenerte conmigo…viendo como doy clases ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?"_

Nuevamente guarde mi celular y camine a donde estaba Ukyo, ya era la hora de la función, compramos una golosinas y entramos. Pero al poco tiempo vibro mi teléfono, no soporte la curiosidad y lo saque lentamente.

 _"Es un milagro que siga viva, lo único bueno paso mientras estaba contigo"_

A que se refiere con que lo único bueno _,_ no quería quemar mis excusas, pero aproveche que Ukyo estaba realmente emocionada con esa película cursi y escribí rápidamente

 _"Entonces debemos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿No crees? Te deseo una linda noche mi hermosa "amiga_ "

Creo que fue una estupidez poner entre comillas la palabra amiga, pero no nos trabamos como amigos y cuando le hice esa pregunta solo me dijo, por algo se empieza, estoy casi seguro que ella siente algo por mi.

Termino la velada con Ukyo y mi peli azul no me respondió, a lo mejor se molestó, lleve a mi "novia" a su casa, ella parecía muy feliz, nos besamos un rato, pero no sacaba de mi mente a Akane, me sentí mal y no quise seguir con esos besos, la deje y comencé a caminar a mi casa. Cuando llegue me di una larga ducha y me puse una pijama verde que me regalo mi madre, me recosté en mi casa pero no deje de pensar en ella.

 _"Que tengas dulces sueños, eres un gran "amigo"._ Ademas muy LINDO"

Leí su mensaje y me quedé aún más confundido, juro que ella es un completo misterio para mí y peor aún me confunde más con la situación que tengo con Ukyo.

 _"Gracias Akane, yo también te deseo dulces sueños, ya quiero que sea lunes para poder verte"_

Quise ser honesto con ella y decirle que quiero verla, me preocupaba esa situación con Ryoga, pero también tenía un fuerte deseo de ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Tenía un gran problema, por algún motivo me costaba mucho terminar con Ukyo, pero sentía que ella sola se denominó mi novia, no había nada que terminar, ¡Rayos! Parece que mi cabeza va a estallar.

Llevaba un tiempo dormido pero por alguna extraña razón me desperté de golpe. Había soñado con Akane, pero ella se veía diferente, con el cabello corto me encantó cómo se veia en ese sueño, aun con ese cabello corto su belleza no dejaba de deslumbrar. Al contrario se veía como un ángel. Me volví a quedar dormido, ya faltaba menos para poder verla de nuevo. Un día para ser más preciso.

Continuara…

* * *

Para quienes pidieron extensión y detalles, ahí tienen 10 mil palabras. jajaja

Y ahora si, necesito un descanso, para quienes siguen "desde antes de nacer" creo que tardare un poco en actualizar, depende de mi cansancio

aparte tengo tarea Full

y para mi desdicha jajaja se me ocurrió una dia para un One-Shot XD pero no se preocupen. Mi prioridad ahorita es desde antes...


	4. Cuando sonríes

**INTENSO AMOR**

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo 4 _**Cuando sonríes**_ …

-Diálogos –

Una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con la universidad, ahora ando muy motivada por el reencuentro de mi Gajevy. Quiero retomar un capítulo del manga que me dejo con más ganas de aunar en los sentimientos de Akane, tomo 22 parte 2 "el misterioso secreto de Genma". Ojala les guste mi adaptación de ese recuerdo de Akane, recuerden que este es un universo altero pero en ciertas partes parecido.

* * *

Desde que mi madre no está a mi lado, he tratado de ser fuerte, pero cuando se acerca esa fecha… siempre sueño con ella… y lo que no me perdono es el hecho de haberme olvidado de ese día tan importante, por mis estúpidas inseguridades, mi compromiso, por Ranma…

Hoy es domingo, un aniversario más de la muerte de mi madre… y ese sueño me tuvo que recordar algo que no debo olvidar nunca.

Era de madrugada cuando comencé a sudar frio, no paraba de moverme de la cama. Ahí estaba yo, frente al hermoso jardín que tenía mi madre, observaba con detalle cada flor, los diferentes colores y olores, era como estar en cielo sin despegar los pies del suelo. Yo tenía cinco años y deseaba ser como ella. Me quite los zapatos y decidí correr por el suave pasto, comencé a ver con mucha alegría a mi madre, ella regaba con mucho cuidado cada flor, pero una en especial, era un clavel rojo, a ella siempre le han gustado los clavales.

En la parte más alejada de un jardín había un pequeño clavel, abandonado por las demás plantas, corrí muy deprisa y lo tome con mucho cuidado, sentía mucha lastima por aquella flor tan solitaria, quizá ya no tendría salvación. Una pequeña lagrima bajo por mis mejillas, esas eran las flores preferidas de mama y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla morir, regrese corriendo hacia donde estaba ella. Pero como soy tan torpe me tropecé y caí encima de esa flor, la pobre quedo muy maltratada y comencé a llorar con gran desesperación ¡Había fallado!

Cuando logre darme cuenta, mi madre se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto en un tono muy dulce y rodeo mi pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos.

-Mmm… ma…mi… -no dejaba de llorar.

Ella tomó mi rostro y seco mis lágrimas –Confía en mí princesita, cualquier cosa la podemos solucionar –me sonrió tan cálidamente que no dude más.

-Yo...yo… la... vi... tan solita –le mostré la flor –quise traértela, pero me caí y la aplaste –no dejaba de suspirar por mi perdida y llore nuevamente.

Tomo con mucha dulzura esa flor –No es tan grave, solo debemos ponerla en un florero –con mucho amor ella me tomo en sus brazos y coloco la flor en un pequeño florero que la hacía sostenerse por sí sola – ¿Lo ves?, se ve muy hermosa.

Me talle los ojos con los puños de mis manos y observe la delicada flor -¿Estas molesta conmigo? –pregunte insegura.

-Claro que no Akane –sonrió –Me hace feliz que me hayas traído esa hermosa flor y hay algo que nunca debes olvidar, Yo te quiero mucho Akane –sus palabras tan cálidas y llenas de amor retumbaron en mis oídos, me llenaron de la más pura felicidad y observaba con mucho cariño como ella me colocaba una bandita color rosa en mi rodilla para curar mi raspón.

Desperté de un brinco y muy agitada, el sueño me recordó que hoy era el aniversario de su muerte, un dolor en el pecho se apodero de mi ¡Lo estaba olvidando! y eso era imperdonable. Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el espejo ¡también lo había olvidado! ¡Mi cabello es corto! Observe con mucho cuidado, me gustaba lo que veía.

Me di la vuelta y busque una ropa acorde a la ocasión, siempre usaba ese vestido azul marino, casi negro, era un poco entallado y me llegaba hasta las rodillas, lo puse encima de la cama y me fui a dar un largo baño. Era muy raro que mis hermanas no hayan llamado aún, pero era de suponerse, Kasumi está embarazada y debe cuidarse mucho, Nabiki debe de estar de viaje y mi padre súper ocupado en su trabajo. Suspire muy profundo, ellos la estaban olvidando, eso me dolía mucho.

Salí del baño y me senté en ese enorme espejo, no sabía cómo peinarme, abrí un cajón y saque una diadema color negro, la coloque en mi cabeza, me puse mi ropa interior y poco a poco deslice ese vestido hasta que tomó la forma de mi cuerpo. Me puse unos zapatos de piso y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación.

Era muy temprano, los de servicio aun no estaban activos, para mí era mejor, agarre mi bolso, metí mi celular y las llaves de mi auto.

Conduje hasta el cementerio donde yacían sus restos, no sin antes detenerme a mitad del camino para llevarle un regalo a mamá, el lugar era una florería, sabía cuáles eran sus favoritas y no podían faltar. Compre un gran ramo de claveles rojos, eran muy lindos, su rojo intenso me hizo recordar nuevamente ese sueño, no pude evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

Aquellos recuerdos donde estábamos juntos, mi padre siempre se hacía de tiempo para estar en familia, mis hermanas y yo éramos más unidas. Agite mi cabeza con brusquedad, no debía seguir torturándome con aquellos recuerdos. Subí a mi auto y conduje por un rato más hasta que llegue al cementerio, me estacione y agarre con mucha fuerza aquel ramo.

Cuando entre camine entre otras tumbas, muchas, demasiadas, es muy triste como acaba la vida… a lo lejos distinguí una silueta, debía ser una de mis hermanas, camine más aprisa y me detuve a unos pasos de ella.

-¡Llegas tarde Akane! –dijo en un tono muy frio.

-Pensé que sería la única –sentía cierta alegría por verla.

-No, Kasumi se fue hace poco, tenía cita con el ginecólogo y yo nunca me olvidare de ella –Nabiki tenía un tono de voz muy triste.

-Yo tampoco lo hare –dije muy segura de mi misma y me coloque a su lado.

-Siempre las traes Akane –Nabiki se arrodillo y vertió agua en aquellos floreros que adornaban la tumba de nuestra madre.

-Sí, son sus favoritas –no puede evitarlo, comenzaron a salir muchas lágrimas, mientras colocaba las flores en su respectivo lugar.

-Por cierto, ese corte te queda bien –se levantó y empapo con cuidado la tumba.

-Gracias –dije sonrojada, ella nunca suele hacerme cumplidos -¿Vendrá a verla nuestra padre? –a lo mejor es inoportuno pero debía preguntarlo.

-No lo sé hermanita, después de hablar contigo fue a cerrar unos negocios a China.

Apreté mi vestido con gran dolor, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Te quedaras más tiempo? Yo… quisiera hacerlo, pero debo ir a Corea –su tono de voz cambio, sabía que deseaba estar más tiempo ahí pero no era sano para ella.

Gire mi cabeza para verla –Si, necesito estar un rato más con ella –suspire y volví a mirar la tumba.

Ella coloco su mano en mi hombro –No te tortures Akane, –apretó mi hombro –Cuídate mucho y nos veremos mañana en la Universidad.

Nabiki sabe cuál es mi pensamiento recurrente, ¡Yo soy la culpable de la muerte de nuestra madre! Y no puedo evitar no pensarlo, escucho los sonidos de sus tacones, se hiban alejando lentamente.

Senti mi celular vibrar, me emocioné pensando que podría ser mi padre ¡Él no la ha olvidado! Saqué el teléfono con gran emoción que no me fijé en el número.

-¡¿Papá?! –conteste con gran entusiasmo.

-No, soy Ryoga mi princesa hermosa –mi decepción era evidente.

-¿Qué paso Ryoga? –respondi con mucha desgana.

-Iré a una reunión a China, un empresario quiere remodelar su casa y mi madre me pidió ir personalmente, así que te veré hasta la noche mi amor.

-Ah –de verdad era algo que no me interesaba en esos momentos, el también olvido la fecha y eso me molestó.

-Pero te mandare con mi asistente unas revistas de novias, debes empezar a buscar el diseño que deseas, un año se pasa volando –su entusiasmo me molestaba aún más.

-Está bien –respondí muy neutral.

-Muy bien mi hermosa princesa, te amo y te veo en la noche.

-Yo también –sin más ánimos, colgué.

Me levante del suelo y me senté en una pequeña banca que estaba cerca de la tumba de mi madre, sus recuerdos eran más tangibles estando aquí, ese amor que siempre nos mostraba estaba más fuerte aquí, me quede sumergida en un mar de recuerdos, los paseos, las noches de cuentos, los días de bailes, los cumpleaños, todo siempre fue maravilloso a su lado. Ella sufrió mucho al enamorarse de mi padre, mis abuelos siempre fueron gente de dinero, al momento que mi padre conoció a mi mamá, fue amor a primera vista, recuerdo toda la historia porque siempre pedíamos que nos la contaran.

Mi padre estaba iniciándose en el mundo de los empresarios, mi mama se encargaba de llevarle el almuerzo a su papá que trabaja en la empresa, es así como se vieron la primera vez, después ellos se frecuentaron más, hasta llegar a formar una relación. Mis abuelos paternos se opusieron rotundamente, desheredaron a mi padre, así que el decidió formar una familia con mi mama, ambos tuvieron dificultades y todo se tornó más complicado cuando ella se embarazo de Kasumi, mi papa nunca dejo de esforzase y doblar turnos.

Cuando nació mi hermana, ellos fueron muy felices, mis abuelos desearon conocerla pero mi padre les guardaba bastante rencor, no fue hasta que nació Nabiki que el accedió a que las vieran por primera vez. Después de eso sus padres no aceptaron más la vida que llevaban y reconocieron a mi madre como una más de la familia.

Cuando nací yo, las cosas eran más fáciles, él ya trabaja como heredero de la empresa Tendo, en el puesto que le correspondía y con un salario exorbitante, aunque no le hacía falta ese salario por que era hijo de los dueños, mi hermanas y yo éramos muy felices al lado de nuestros padres, pero todo se ennegreció cuando ella enfermo.

Lamentablemente mi madre informo muy tarde de sus malestares y la enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada, había bajado de peso, tanto que se encontraba en los huesos, su tono de piel empalideció y sus ojos se tornaron opacos.

Es uno de los recuerdos más tristes que tengo, no me gusta recordarla así, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con solo pensarlo y el peor castigo es saber que quizá yo podía salvarla, pero no lo hice. Esta culpa me estaba devorando, a pesar de que mi padre la llevo a los mejores hospitales ella no mejoraba, la única opción era un trasplante de médula osia. Se hicieron infinitos estudios, mis abuelos maternos ya habían fallecido, Kasumi no resulto incompatible al igual que Nabiki, ¡Yo era la única que podía salvarla!

Pero ella me miro con gran ternura y me dijo que era muy pequeña para arriesgarme, nadie dijo nada. A los pocos días ella murió, la enterramos con gran dolor y fue ahí cuando mi padre no pudo regresar a casa con la misma fuerza, se alejó lentamente de nosotras.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el cementerio, eran las tres de la tarde, me acerque nuevamente a la tumba y le di un pequeño beso.

-Prometo no volver a olvidarme de ti –di un largo suspiro y seque mis lágrimas con un pañuelo. De verdad esta sensación parece congelar mi corazón, me alejé lentamente y con desgana de su lápida, ojala hubiese sido yo en lugar de ella.

Suspire y me fui caminando con gran pesadez, subí a mi auto y comencé a llorar, gritar, berrear, ¡Mi padre se olvidó de ella! Es lo que más dolía. Decidí regresar a mi casa, me fui por una ruta más rápida, llegue y deje botadas mis cosas en el piso, la primera en notar mi cambio de look fue Yuki.

-Señorita Tendo, ¡Se ve diferente! –Me miró sorprendida y después sonrió –Pero nunca deja de ser hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Yuki –le sonreí y emprendí el camino a mi habitación.

-Mi niña, te espera Azusa en tu habitación, ha traído unas revistas por parte de Ryoga.

-¡Se me olvidaba! ¿No podía dejarlos contigo? –pregunte un poco molesta, no deseaba que Ryoga se enterara por otros medios de mi cambio.

-La señorita insistió que el joven Hibiki le encargo dejarlos en sus manos.

-¡Bien! –dije de muy mala gana y me fui a darle la cara a esa chica.

-¡Pero señorita, no se altere! –ya era muy tarde, algo que me molesta es que ella se tome tan enserio ese trabajo.

Entre ferozmente a la habitación y ahí estaba ella, me miro muy sorprendida.

-Señorita Tendo, ¡Vaya cambio! Le queda muy bien –no sabía si creer en sus palabras.

-Gracias –dije cortante.

-Bueno, aquí le dejo las revistas que manda su prometido –hizo una reverencia y salió de mi habitación.

-Espera –le dije rápidamente –Quisiera que este cambio sea una sorpresa para Ryoga.

-Claro señorita Tendo –salió rápidamente, no sé si confiar en su palabra, pero no tengo otra opción.

Mis ganas de ojear esas cosas eran nulas, me escabullí a mi tina y prepare un baño de sales, después de un rato salí y aun me sentía bastante mal, me coloque una blusa de tirantes que me quedaba un poco holgada y mostraba mi vientre plano, después busque en uno de mis cajones una falda short, era de color negro, era corta pero solo estaría yo y ese hermoso salón de baile.

Tome las revistas y baje con gran apuro casi tropezando en los escalones, doble a la izquierda y me encerré en ese salón de baile que antes pertencia a mi madre.

Coloque un poco de música moderna en mi reproductor y comencé a bailar, movía lentamente las manos, como quien dibuja en el aire, después mis pies siguieron los impulsos de las melodías, me movía con mucha libertad, explorando cada rincón de ese bello espacio, cerré los ojos y decidí perderme en mi realidad.

Ese sueño que me envolvía cuando bailaba, me deslizaba por todo el piso y daba giros con mucha fuerza, incluso llegue a golpear las paredes, pero no me cansaba, al contrario deseaba seguir moviéndome.

Cuando la música sonaba más fuerte hacia movimientos rápidos y con gran poder, pero cuando la melodía bajaba su intensidad, yo lo hacía a la par, daba pequeños y delicados pasos acompañados por ligeros movimientos de mis brazos.

Dejaba que la música entrara por cada poro de mi piel y se adueñara de mi cuerpo, habían algunas baladas en inglés, que me hacían estremecer con cada palabra mencionada, identificaba mi dolor con mi baile, no me sentía cansada, necesitaba mucho más, tal vez si esto lo hubiese hecho ayer mi cabello seguiría largo, pero para que miento, me siento mejor así, más ligera. No me siento para nada cansada, al contrario, mi cuerpo se llena de energía provista de mis sentimientos.

Mi mente estaba completamente perdida de la realidad, un escalofrió recorrió mi piel, abrí los ojos y mire desesperadamente el lugar, no había nadie, pero sentía una mirada clavada en mi cuerpo, justo como cuando conocí a Ranma, ¡¿Y si él está aquí?! Me había olvidado por completo de responderle el mensaje. Pero ya parece que ¡Estoy loca! No hay nadie más conmigo. Me senté para ojear una de las estúpidas revistas, muchas chicas de tallas súper pequeñas, yo tengo caderas grandes y pocos senos ¡Que acomplejada me siento viendo esto! Arrojé a un lado la estúpida revista. No tenía ánimos de analizar que prenda me quedaría.

Me levanté nuevamente para bailar, pero ahora escuché ruidos en la parte de afuera, me quedé de pie y decidí salir a ver qué pasaba. Para mi gran sorpresa me encontré con Konatsu y Ranma discutiendo sobre algo. ¡No quería que me vieran así! Me quedé completamente perpleja observándolos y entonces ellos giraron a verme.

* * *

Tuve el sueño más raro, ¿Soñé con Akane? Bueno ya no es raro para mí, pues deseaba fervientemente que contestara mis mensajes pero no había nada, tome un baño rápido y me fui a desayunar con mis padres, para mi buena suerte mi padre ya había regresado.

-¿Hoy saldrás Ranma? –pregunto mi madre dulcemente.

-Creo que sí, un amigo acaba de mandarme un mensaje, quiere que vaya a conocer su empresa –dije aún somnoliento.

-¿Una empresa? –cuestiono muy interesado mi padre.

-Sí, es un chico de la nueva universidad –No me hacía gran emoción lo de su empresa, a lo mejor podía ver a Akane.

-¡Oh muy bien Ranma! –Gritó de felicidad mi viejo –Es ahora cuando debes conservar esas amistades.

-Si –dije muy cortante, termine de desayunar y me levante de la mesa –Ya me voy.

-¡Cuídate mucho Ranma! –grito con dulzura mi madre.

Le dije adiós con la mano y Salí, no puedo soportar la idea de mi padre haciéndose el inocente, no sé si madre ya lo sabe y si lo habrá perdonado, pero yo no deseaba estar ahí en ese instante, este secreto que guardo solo lo sabe Shinnosuke y Mousse.

Justamente cuando iba saliendo me topé con el auto de Konatsu.

-¡Ranma! –me saludó desde el interior.

-Llegaste muy rápido –apenas me mando el mensaje hace 20 minutos.

-¡Sube! ¡Debo proponerte algo! –se notaba muy feliz. Entre al auto y me senté en el lugar del copiloto –Tienes unas horribles ojeras ¿Paso algo malo?

-¡Si te contará! –pronuncie mientras ponía lo ojos en blanco –Pero no hablemos de eso ¿Qué haremos en tu empresa?

Konatsu arranco el auto y comenzó a contarme –En si no es una empresa, bueno será como la nodriza ¡ja ja! Pues tengo varios lugares.

-Haber más lento, ¿De que eres dueño? –lo mire muy curioso.

-Mi padre heredo toda una compañía de vuelos al extranjero e interior de Japón.

-¡Wow! Entonces si eres muy importante –me sentí un poco intimidado, pues nunca mostro superioridad ante mí, es una gran persona.

-No exageres, lo que quería tratar es… que quiero que trabajes conmigo, me da la impresión de que podrás ayudarme.

-¿Lo haces por que no estoy tan bien financieramente? –no pude evitar enfadarme, no necesito la lastima de nadie.

-¡Claro que no! No seas tonto, aquí en el mundo de los negocios no puedo darme lujos de hacer caridad –me miro muy serio, su actitud cambio, ahora veo por qué es tan responsable, trae consigo una empresa a cuestas.

-¡Mas te vale! Porque yo tampoco necesito caridad –me tranquilice y relaje mi cuerpo.

-Tienes una buena presencia, solo debes apoyarme en eventos sociales y unas cosas que solo me atrevo a confiarle a gente de mucha confianza.

-Está bien.

Llegamos a un enorme edificio, el entro en el estacionamiento y salimos, todo mundo bajaba la cabeza cuando el pasaba, me sorprendió su cambio, en la universidad era totalmente diferente. Nos subimos al elevador y fuimos hasta la última planta. Todo era lujoso, se notaba la clase. Cuando la secretaria nos vio entrar se aproximó corriendo.

-Señor Kenza, de…debo decir... –hablaba muy insegura ante él.

-¿Qué paso Kaori? –pronuncio mirándola fijamente.

-Bue..bueno… el… padre, de... –se notaba que le gustaba Konatsu y se ponía muy nerviosa al tenerlo ahí.

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué ponerte así, respira profundo y repítelo por favor.

-El señor Tendo está aquí –soltó un largo suspiro al terminar la frase.

-¡Demonios! –pronuncio Konatsu un poco frustrado y camino muy rápido al interior de su oficina, me hizo señas para que entrara con él.

Debo admitir que me puse muy nervioso, no sabía cómo era el padre de Akane, y por como lo pinto Konatsu no era muy amigable. Cuando entramos el señor estaba sentado en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, tenía cabello largo y vestía un traje negro.

Konatsu se acercó y lo saludo de mano -¿Que lo trae por aquí Sr. Tendo? –Me volvió a hacer señas y me acerque más –Le presento a un amigo, él es Ranma Saotome.

Me dio un fuerte apretón de mano –Un gusto conocerlo joven – dijo con una voz gruesa y muy varonil, después se voltio hacia Konatsu –He venido a tratar algo importante.

-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos –sonrió y se colocó detrás de su escritorio.

-Yo sé que tú tienes poder sobre Akane –sin vacilar comenzó a hablar el señor Tendo –Y me he enterado de lo que paso ayer en la madrugada.

-Debo decir que también fue mi culpa, no pensamos que las cosas acabarían así.

-Detente Konatsu, ella sabe muy bien sus responsabilidades, ahora he tomado una decisión.

-¿Qué es lo que hará? –temí lo peor, también fue mi culpa al no tratar de detenerla.

-Apresurar la boda entre Ryoga y Akane –pronuncio en un tono muy frio, y esa noticia me dejo muy sorprendido y con ganas de interferir, pero yo no tenía derecho.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Konatsu –Apenas tiene cinco días ese compromiso.

¡QUE! Esa fue mi reacción al escucharlos hablar.

-No vine a discutir cosas referentes a eso, Akane debe de obedecerme, ya que yo sé lo que es mejor para ella.

-Entonces ¿A que vino? –dijo ya muy molesto mi amigo Kenza.

-Debes ayudarme a que Akane no se revele ante eso, sé que ella nunca me llevaría la contra, pero es mejor prevenir.

-Yo no lo puedo ayudar en algo así, sabe que Ryoga no es la mejor opción para ella, es un chico que no sabe lo que hace, puede acabarse su fortuna en días si no tuviera padres y no creo que Akane lo ame.

-El amor es lo de menos, yo sé que ese chico aún no ha madurado, pero lo hará y Akane estará a su lado. ¡Bien sabes que no pasaría por esta situación si el esposo fueras tú!

No podía creerlo, ellos hablaban como si Akane fuese una mercancía que se vendiera al mejor postor y reconozco que estaba muy molesto, yo no podría compartir la misma visión que el señor Tendo.

-No diga cosas así, ella es como mi hermana.

-Pero no lo es –se levantó del asiento –espero que tomes en cuenta que si Akane se resiste, solo lograra empeorar las cosas.

Konatsu lo fulminó con la mirada –Akane es inteligente y sabrá lo que es mejor para ella –finalizo la conversación y se levantó de su asiento.

-Nos vemos después chicos, no abusen del trabajo –se marchó como si nada hubiese pasado, yo me encontraba molesto con el Sr. Tendo.

-¿Sabe qué día es hoy Sr. Tendo? –justo cuando iba a salir de la oficina Konatsu soltó esa pregunta.

Tendo se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina –Sí, es domingo –y sin más se fue.

No entendía nada sobre la pregunta que hizo Konatsu, supongo que era algo entre ellos, pero ¡Maldición! Estaba molesto por lo que dijo el padre de Akane. Apretaba mis puños con gran fuerza por la impotencia que sentía, no puede decir nada porque tampoco tengo derecho.

-¿Ranma? –la voz de Konatsu me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡No es justo que le impongan un matrimonio! –Grite enfadado.

Konatsu soltó de un golpe su cuerpo sobre el asiento y suspiro –Lo se Ranma, pero lo que ellos desean es que la fortuna no quede en manos de un desconocido.

-¡EL dinero no es lo importante! ¡Akane tiene derecho a decidir con quién casarse! –esto me estaba afectando mucho, no solo porque ella me interese, sino porque ella debe ser feliz.

-Terminare de extenderte el contrato e iremos a hablar con Akane ¿Te parece?

Asentí un poco más relajado, deseaba verla, reconfortarla y ofrecerle mi ayuda incondicional. Tuvimos una plática sobre lo que debía hacer, no era muy difícil, el deseaba que yo lo ayudara en las fiestas sociales, pues él no era muy bueno con el trato a la gente, si debía viajar a otro estado o país tenía a mi disposición su avión privado, también debía hacer unos diseños publicitarios. Ambos estudiábamos la Licenciatura en mercadotecnia, pero él se encargaba de muchas cosas en su empresa y no tenía alguien en específico que le hiciera nuevos diseños.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué le preguntaste al padre de Akane por el día?

Konatsu se encontraba redactando en una computadora portátil -¡Lo olvidaba! Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Akane.

Konatsu llamo a su secretaria, esta entro rápidamente.

-Kaori, debes imprimir este formato y traer los demás papales de contratación.

-Claro señor Kenza –le respondió sonrojada, tomo la memoria USB y salió corriendo.

-¿Sabes que le gustas? –pregunte muy sonriente.

-¿Es muy obvio Ranma? –Eh sabido que si responden una pregunta con otra, la respuesta es sí.

-Claro, ella se sonroja y se pone nerviosa cada vez que habla contigo.

-Debería mandarla a otro departamento –dijo con total seriedad.

-¡¿Qué?! –me sorprendió su actitud.

-No es profesional de su parte, aparte ya he pasado por malas experiencias y uno nunca sabría si está detrás de mí o mi dinero –Konatsu suspiro profundamente y cerro su computadora.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ya aparecerá la chica indicada –nunca me puse a pensar que ser millonario tendría esos problemas.

Al poco tiempo entro nuevamente la chica y le dio en mano todos los papales a Konatsu, el me explico todo, me entrego una copia y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, el sueldo era más de lo que ganaban mis padres juntos en todo un año.

-¿No crees que es mucho? –le dije un poco inseguro.

-Serás mi mano derecha, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es compensarte –sonrió y guardo los originales –Aparte que para los eventos deberás comprarte ropa de gala y buena calidad.

-Algo que debo decirte, los fines de semana no podré, enseño a unos niños de mi vecindario.

-Los fines de semana serán tuyos –sonrió muy amable.

Nunca pensé que tan pronto tendría un "trabajo" muy bien pagado, me sentía tan realizado pero sé que debo poner mucho empeño, esforzarme al mil por ciento. Mis padres estarán felices, al fin podré ayudarlos y quizá mudarme a un departamento, no quisiera seguir siendo una carga a mi edad, ayudar a mis amigos, sé que Shinnosuke estará feliz de saber que podremos traer a su abuelo. Y Mousse podrá mantener mejor a su madre. Tengo muchos planes para la gente que siempre me apoyo, pero no debo distraerme, esto solo es un paso en esa gran escalera a la que quiero subir.

-Bien Ranma, vamos

-¡Sí! –mi entusiasmo no lo podía disfrazar.

Salimos de la oficina, él se despidió de su secretaria, pienso que también le atrae, pero el miedo de ser engañado lo detiene, es algo que solo él podrá decidir, cuando llegamos al exterior de la instalaciones noté como las gente se doblega ante Konatsu, pero él no dejaba de ser amable, me pregunto ¿Cómo será el idiota de Ryoga en su empresa?

Nos subimos al auto, ya era un poco tarde, pasaban de las tres, en el camino no hablamos mucho, note que estaba preocupado por Akane, cuando llegamos al sitio me llamo mucho la atención que no era como para una familia de alta alcurnia, el cementerio era sencillo.

-¿Aquí está la madre de Akane? –pregunte con cierta timidez.

-Sí, su última voluntad fue estar junto a sus padres –Konatsu estaba triste, sé que quiso mucho a la Sra. Tendo.

Caminamos por un sendero empedrado, llegamos al lugar, pero ahí no estaba nadie, solo había unos floreros llenos de claveles rojos, alguien vino y limpio todo, se notaba que no la olvidarían nunca.

-Vinieron las tres –pronuncio muy seguro de su afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dije desconcertado.

-Kasumi se encarga de limpiar el lugar y colocar inciensos, Nabiki siempre trae floreros nuevos y moja la lápida, Akane se encarga de traer esos claveles rojos y se queda sentada en aquella banca, recordando.

Es impresionante como ellas se organizan, sin duda alguna siguen y seguirán amando a su madre.

-Creo que Akane ha regresado a su casa –percibí a mi amigo con cierta tristeza, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un lindo prendedor y lo coloco en la base de la tumba.

-Si necesitas estar solo, puedo retirarme –sentí que incomodaba a Konatsu.

-No te preocupes, debemos ver a Akane y saber cómo esta –me sonrió y nos regresamos al auto.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar, pero seguía pensando en lo mucho que el padre de Akane la controla, pero ¿Quién soy yo para interferir o para interponerme entre ellos? Konatsu me sacó de ese pensamiento cuando estaciono el carro en la residencia de Akane.

Salimos del auto y caminamos a prisa, sé que Konatsu también estaba preocupado por ella, él incluso tiene más motivos que yo. Cuando entramos por la puerta nos recibió la misma señora de ayer.

-Joven Kenza, usted se ha enterado –dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

-¿De que adelantaron el compromiso de Akane? –pregunto un poco confundido.

-Bueno, usted sabe que el Sr. Tendo no soporto la rebeldía de mi niña, pero ella no reacciono bien, se ha hecho un corte.

-¿Un corte? –Konatsu la miro muy curioso y en sus ojos se reflejaba aún más su preocupación.

-¿Ella está bien? –pregunte un poco inseguro.

-Creo que sí, la Srita. Akane Se encuentra en el salón de baile.

-Bien, vamos a verla Ranma –me tomo del brazo y guio a una parte trasera de las escaleras, caminamos por un pasillo un poco largo y al fondo se alcanzaba a escuchar un poco de música.

Vimos que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y agarramos una pequeña banca y la pusimos cerca de una ventaba que estaba hasta arriba. Nos subimos con cuidado y ahí la vi de nuevo.

-Ranma, creo que debo contarte algo –dijo susurrando mi amigo.

Por unos segundos me quede embobado, llevaba una ropa ligera y reveladora. En efecto ella tenía un corte… de cabello. Era como la había soñado. Sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en lo que Konatsu pudiera decirme.

-Un día como hoy, murió la madre de Akane, pero lo que paso después fue lo que más dolor causo en ellas… Ese mismo día Naoko Tendo fue enterrada, sus hijas lloraban desconsoladas, no hubo un momento para estar con ella, pues inmediatamente se la llevaron.

Mientras Konatsu narraba esa historia, se notaba que le costaba decirlo, sé que para él también fue como una madre.

-El funeral fue improvisado, pero muchos asistieron, cuando termino, el señor Tendo me propuso acompañarlos, para cuando llegamos a la casa mayor fue nuestra sorpresa, mucha gente se estaba llevando las cosas de la Sra. Tendo. Recuerdo que Kasumi y Akane comenzaron a gritar "¡No, no se las lleven!" Pero el señor Tendo no hizo caso, al contrario, dijo que era mejor así, que la olvidaran y que el salón de baile seria demolido.

Me quedé pensado, ¿Qué habrá pasado? El salón de baile está aquí, junto a nosotros.

-Akane cuando escucho eso salió corriendo y se encerró en ese lugar, gritando "¡No te dejare hacerlo!", Kasumi corrió e intento convencer a Akane de salir de ahí. Pero Nabiki que siempre fue la más astuta dijo "Dejaras que Akane se quede con el salón de baile, ya que no nos dejaste despedirnos de nuestra madre, debes dejarnos algo de ella"

Menciona mucho a sus hermanas, nunca las he visto, me gustaría conocerlas, para saber más de mi peli azul.

-Yo no podía creer que el señor Tendo tuviera un corazón tan duro, pero fue lo único que les dejo quedarse de ella, que Akane esté aquí, quiere decir que está muy dolida.

Lo mire muy serio por unos segundos y me levante para mirar por esa pequeña ventana, ella se notaba un poco triste, pero al verla bailar me di cuenta que ella era feliz, se movía con total naturalidad que mis ojos no podían parar de verla y su cabello no afectaba en nada su belleza, hasta se veía más bonita. Sus movimientos desprendían un efecto en mí que no lograba reconocer. Pero de pronto ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, yo me agache muy rápido y jale a Konatsu.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Konatsu muy preocupado.

-Creo que se dio cuenta –dije en un tono muy intranquilo.

-Cómo crees, esa ventana es muy alta, aparte no estábamos haciendo ningún ruido.

-Juro que ella se dio cuenta, lo mejor es que pongamos esa banca en su lugar.

Konatsu me miro no muy convencido, pero comenzamos a mover la banca, la colocamos con mucho cuidado.

-No creo que debamos interrumpirla –le dije como quien dice algo insignificante

-¡¿Que?! Pero Ranma, ella no está bien, debemos saber que paso.

-konatsu no grites –dije sacudiéndolo un poco.

Pero ya era muy tarde la puerta se abrió y ella salió a vernos, Konatsu y yo nos quedamos congelados unos segundos, ella nos veía muy seria, sus ojos color chocolate estaban fijos en nosotros.

Pero entonces note algo que me emociono, ella desvió la mirada de Konatsu y me miro unos segundos, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y mordió ligeramente sus labios, no lo pude evitar, yo también me sonroje.

-Nosotros venimos a ver cómo estas –dijo Konatsu y rompió ese momento de tensión.

-No esperaba a nadie, por eso… estoy vestida así –pronuncio con cierta ternura y desvió sus mirada.

-Lo sentimos, si quieres podemos irnos –me atreví a decirlo, pues no quería incomodarla.

-Claro que no, que no esperara a nadie, no quiere decir que deseo estar sola –volteo nuevamente a vernos y sonrió.

-Bueno Akane, ¡Hablemos del idiota de Ryoga! –pronuncio Konatsu con cierta furia.

-Por cierto, te vez muy bien con ese estilo –Quise hacer notar que me fijaba en ella y me importaba lo que le pasara.

Ella se sonrojo –Gracias Ranma –sonrió y miro a Konatsu –Vamos a mi habitación, este no es el lugar Konatsu.

Los dos asentimos y ella tomo delantera, yo aún no podía creer que soñara con ella y ese nuevo corte ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Aparte también estaba nervioso por estar con ella, solo había estado en la planta baja, pero estar ya en su habitación era otra cosa.

Su escasa ropa también surtía efecto en mí, conforme avanzábamos no podía evitar mirar su trasero, moviéndose lentamente y sus piernas. Su piel estaba cubierto por el brillo del sudor, en esos momentos mis pensamientos me estaban traicionando.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, me di cuenta que era enorme y no de estilo oriental, había una alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, ella camino directo a la piecera de su cama y se sentó ahí, coloco sus manos a su costado, nosotros nos sentamos a sus pies, pero en el suelo.

Akane se estiro lentamente, sus pechos casi se veían atravez de esa blusa tan delgada, pero cuando se estiro, su figura cambio, era tan excitante verla, que mi miembro comenzó a emocionarse, me sentí tan apenado que pude percibir como mi cara se tornó de un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento, pero debía estirarme –sonrió tan inocentemente que me sentí culpable.

-Ese moretón que traes en el brazo… ¿fue tu padre? –pregunto Konatsu muy serio.

Ella se tapó inmediatamente ese lugar –Fue un accidente, sé que no debía haberme emocionado ese día.

¡Maldición! Por estar viendo otras cosas, no me di cuenta que Akane necesita de mi consuelo y ayuda –Eso no es justificación para eso Akane –dije en un tono tranquilo.

-Lo sé, pero tuve tanto miedo que no logre hacer nada… y por lo mismo ahora estoy más amarrada a ese compromiso –la mirada de Akane reflejaba dolor y yo sentía una enorme impotencia.

-Akane, te pido perdón por haber perdido el control, también es mi culpa –comento Konatsu con un tono de voz muy serio y tomo la mano de Akane.

Ella lo miro dulcemente –Cada quien es responsable de sus propias acciones, así que nadie es culpable más que yo –giró a verme y su mirada se relajó.

-De todos modos Akane, no creo que sea correcto que te cases con él –refuto Konatsu y se levantó.

-Bueno, tú lo sabes Konatsu pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, me alegra saber que están aquí –se bajó de la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-Algo encontraremos para disolver tu compromiso –Konatsu se relajó y se sentó con nosotros.

Akane comenzó a contarnos que se sentía mal por no haberse acordado del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, nos comentó que tuvo un sueño con ella y eso fue lo que hizo que ella recordara. Nosotros tramos de decirle que era normal, después de lo que paso en esos días, su mente se encontraba estresada.

Las horas avanzaron y Yuki la nana de Akane nos trajo unas botanas, yo me sentía tan tranquilo y a gusto de estar con ella y consolarla. El brillo en su mirada había vuelto.

Pero las cosas siempre se nos salen de control, nos encontrábamos tan bien que siempre llega él a arruinarlo todo, al parecer alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¿Akane estás ahí? –era la voz del idiota de Ryoga.

Ella comento en un tono muy bajo –Escóndanse, no quiero más problemas, por favor –no podía decirle que no, con esos ojos suplicantes.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, agarramos todas las botanas y nos escondimos en un gran ropero que estaba al lado de la cama.

Ella respondió –Si, pasa Ryoga –se notaba nerviosa.

* * *

Cuando los vi, me sorprendió, aunque me sentía tan apenada pues estaba vestida de una manera muy reveladora y aparte traía un nuevo corte de cabello. Aunque la verdad el verlos ahí me trajo cierta felicidad, necesitaba compañía, y Konatsu siempre logra hacerme sentir bien con sus consejos y Ranma me hace sentir protegida y segura.

Fuimos hacia mi habitación, me sentía un poco cansada por bailar pero parecía no importarme, necesitaba la compañía de ellos. Me apene por el moretón de mi brazo, las cosas no debieron llegar a tanto.

En mi mente aún estaba confusa, no sé si de verdad mi deseo es ser la esposa de Ryoga. Cuando veo a Ranma es cuando más dudo, su mirada me atrae hacia él, me hace sentirme con la necesidad de que me aprese en sus brazos y ahí pueda quedarme para siempre.

Cuando escucho que él toca la puerta, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no quisiera más problemas con mi padre, les pedí a ellos que se escondieran y lo mejor es que aceptaron, cuando fui a abrir la puerta lo vi aun vestido con ese traje de negocios

–Akane mi princesa –sonrió exageradamente y me tomo por la cintura.

-Hola Ryoga –dije un poco molesta y nerviosa, aun no olvido que él no recordó el aniversario de mi madre.

-¿Azusa te trajo las revistas? –preguntaba muy emocionado y entró en mi habitación.

-Sí, pero aún no he tenido tiempo de verlas –me sente en la orilla de la cama y él se acercó.

-Es una lástima lo de tu cabello, pero en un año crecerá y lucirá mejor –Voltee y lo mire de una manera muy molesta –No me mires así Akane, a mí siempre me gustó verte con el cabello largo.

-Aunque yo me siento mejor así –dije en un tono melancólico.

-Claro, tú siempre serás hermosa –se acercó más a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

Él intentó tener intimidad conmigo, lo sé por qué comenzó a deslizar sus manos por mi cintura e intento inclinarme en la cama, pero yo no tenía ese deseo y mucho menos estando ellos escondidos, lo aparte de mí.

-No, ahora no, debemos esperar hasta la boda –quizá fue un pretexto tonto, porque ya había tenido relaciones con él, pero las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron y para mal.

-Ya veo, bueno, si ahora lo quieres así, está bien –note su molestia, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

-aparte quisiera pedirte algo mas – lo mire con un poco de inseguridad.

Suspiró, quizá por la impotencia que sentía –Dime Akane –se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a mí.

-Quisiera que te disculparas con Ranma, por lo que paso en ese partido de básquet –No había olvidado lo que hizo y si él creía que se iba a quedar en el olvido estaba equivocado.

-¡Que! ¡Yo pedirle disculpas a ese imbécil! –note como su cara cambio, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación -¡Es que acaso te gusta! –cuando dijo eso, tiro todo lo que estaba en mi tocador, mis perfumes, mis porta retratos y todo.

-¡No veo por qué no deberías hacerlo! Tú fuiste el que lo golpeo –Ups se me olvido negar que me gustara.

-¡Lo hice porque lo estabas apoyando! Ya es bastante malo saber que apoyas a Konatsu, para que termines apoyando a ese imbécil –Ryoga comenzó a hacer más destrozos en mi habitación y se estaba saliendo de control, dentro de mí suplicaba que no salieran del armario.

-¡No creas que he olvidado lo que paso con Akari! –Me levante de la cama y lo enfrente -¡No pienso soportar esta actitud! Haces lo que te pedí o mejor olvídate de mí –le señale la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como los de un gato asustado.

-Nunca pensé que dirías eso, pero tienes razón, cuando vea a ese imbécil, hare lo que me pediste, no tengo otra maldita opción –no dijo más y salió de mi habitación con mucha prisa.

Me quede unos segundos observando el gran desastre que hizo en mi habitación, el idiota tiro el retrato de mi madre, me acerque para recogerlo y el cristal estaba roto, en ese momento me llene de furia que no me di cuenta y me corte un dedo.

Ellos salieron del ropero -¡Cuando lo vea, juro que le partiré la cara! –dijo Konatsu que estaba bastante molesto.

Pero Ranma se acercó a mí y se colocó en frente –No debiste haberlo hecho, no quiero causarte más problemas –sus ojos me miraron fijamente y me sonroje un poco.

-Es lo que salió de mi corazón –cuando termine de pronuncia eso, sentí un enorme dolor en mi mano, cuando la acerque para verla, pude notar un camino de sangre que recorría mi brazo.

-Te has lastimado –dijo Ranma muy preocupado, me tomo por la espalda y me llevo a mi baño -¿Tienes un botiquín? – sostuvo mi mano y la alzo para que no sangrara más.

Me perdí en ese momento, el me hacía sentir en otro mundo –Si, ahí –señale una pequeña caja.

Abrió la caja y saco una bandita rosada, justo como las que mi madre solía colocarme, lavó mi mano y justo cuando se proponía colocar la bandita, salió un poco de sangre de mi dedo, Ranma no dudo en llevarlo a su boca y evitar que saliera más sangre.

Fue algo que no esperaba, me sonroje a un nuevo nivel, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y también se sonrojo.

-Discúlpame, lo hice sin pensar –volvió a lavar mi mano, pero hubo mucho silencio entre nosotros, después coloco la bandita y me sonrió.

-No te preocupes –aun no bajaba el calor que sentía pero le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Te vez más linda de lo normal cuando sonríes –su voz me atrajo hacia él, desde que lo conocí sentí algo diferente, no sé qué es pero me gusta esta sensación.

No se cómo paso, pero el deslizo su mano por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi espalda, cada poro de mi piel se encendió. De un momento a otro estábamos tan juntos que podía sentir su respiración, justo cuando estábamos a punto de juntar nuestros labios, una voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Y así quieres que le pida disculpas!– dijo con gran furia

-No, no es… lo que parece –alcance a pronunciar mientras nos soltábamos rápidamente, pero mis mejillas me delataban y mire de reojo a Ranma que poseía la mirada encendida, sentía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. ¿Por qué Ryoga tenía que volver?

Continuara…

* * *

Disculpen enormemente la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena, no sabía cómo terminar el capítulo, espero que este bien.

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA.

Me he encontrado un poco ocupada, pero prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, tengo una sorpresa para el capítulo 24 de "desde antes de nacer" ahora me enfocare en ese capítulo ya que se encuentra más cerca el capítulo final.

Hare un breve comercial, si ustedes están al pendiente de mis fic por Facebook (y si no, también), los invito a unirse a un grupo que cree en compañía de mi amigo **Ángel Aguirre** _(muchas gracias por tu ayuda en el capítulo.),_ el grupo se llama **Legado Nipón** , es un grupo creado para socializar, comentar sobre diferentes animes y muchas cosas más.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis fics, prometo incluir agradecimientos en el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Solo bastaron 5 días

**INTENSO AMOR…**

Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahahsi.

Capítulo 5. _**Solo bastaron Cinco días.**_

La verdad quisiera pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar " _ **Desde antes de nacer**_ "

Pero con Intenso amor me siento más relajada ¿Sera porque ya está terminado desde antes de nacer? ¿Sera que inconscientemente no quiero que termine? xD Rollos psicológicos míos xD

Lo que si prometo es: **LA ESPERA VALDRA LA PENA**.

Los quiero mucho y gracias por dejar sus Review.

Quiero aclarar que en este capítulo comienza Ranma :3 (Lo quiero hacer más rudo, siento que lo estaba afeminando mucho, a ver si les agrada el cambio)

¿Piensan que hecho a Akane una sumisa? Porque hay un trasfondo, no es así por mera casualidad, aunque no se preocupen por eso, ella tendrá ese empoderamiento conforme avance la fic.

* * *

¡Que estupidez, esconderse como colegiales!… pero no quería causarle problemas a Akane, sin más remedio accedí y Konatsu también poseía una cara de desagrado, pero ¿qué más podíamos hacer? Agarramos como pudimos todas las cosas que nos había traído Yuki, pero con cierto enojo veía esa puerta ¡El imbécil de Ryoga estaba detrás de ella! Y entonces sentí como Konatsu tiro de mi camisa y nos introdujimos al ropero, que la verdad era grande por dentro.

Pensé que Kenza y yo estaríamos apretados, pero fue todo lo contrario, la cosa en mis adentros se puso peor cuando escuche los pasos de ese imbécil, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ¡Sentía unos enormes celos! ¡Maldita impotencia! No entendía exactamente porque, pero escuchar ese "Akane mi princesa" me puso más colérico ¡Rayos! Pero me olvidaba que no estaba solo.

—Deberías tratar de tranquilizarte –me susurro Konatsu quien también estaba molesto por tener que hacer esto.

Asentí con mi cabeza, pero no podía dejar de escucharlos, el muy idiota se atrevió a decirle entre líneas que ella se veía fatal con el cabello corto, pero tipo más insoportable, desearía salir disparado de aquí y golpearlo en la cabeza. Y de repente esa frase «No, ahora no, debemos esperar hasta la boda» hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a sobre cargarse de energía, tenía muy claro que Akane era pareja de ese idiota, pero no soportaba la idea de que el la tocase e intentara tener intimidad con ella. ¡Pero que carajos estoy diciendo! Lleve mi mano a la frente y la talle con gran fuerza. ¡Ella no es nada mío! Y esto que estoy sintiendo se me estaba saliendo de control, mi cuerpo estaba más ligero y caliente, quizá era la adrenalina.

Pero yo solo era el "amigo" de Akane, no tenía ningún maldito derecho de celarla ¿Celos? Pensé por un instante ¿Me estaré enamorando? Pero que mierda es esa, yo no soy de esos chicos, incluso después de haber pasado más de dos años al lado de Ukyo, en ningún maldito momento había sentido celos de ella, en pocas palabras, no sentía algo tan fuerte como lo que estoy experimentando ahora y tan solo llevaba ¡Cinco días! De tratarla. Trate de relajarme, pues estaba pensado de manera distinta.

— ¿Ranma? –me llamo Konatsu casi como susurro.

Gire para verlo y me tomo de los brazos, quizá para que no saliera pero ¿Por qué querría salir? Era obvio que Akane estaba tratando de no tener más problemas, pero de pronto escuche un gran estruendo en la habitación. ¿Akane le estaba pidiendo algo relacionado conmigo?

—Sé que puedes tener unas ganas inmensas de salir y romper cada hueso de ese idiota, pero mientras Akane no pida ayuda… debemos permanecer quietos.

Konatsu tenía razón, no debía echar a perder lo que mi peli azul quería hacer y más cuando escuche la firmeza de sus palabras, ella estaba diciéndole que se fuera, que no quería saber nada de él si no me pedía disculpas y el maldito imbécil accedió. Supuse que Akane hablaba enserio cuando el no dijo más.

Después de no escuchar más, supusimos que se había ido, poco a poco salimos del ropero. El muy estúpido arruino la habitación de Akane, todo estaba roto y había un sinfín de cosas regadas por todo el piso.

Konatsu salió vociferando «Cuando lo vea, juro que le partiré la cara» Ella no parecía prestarle atención, así que, me acerque a ella y de reojo vi como Konatsu salía de la habitación ¿Iría a buscarlo? Pero me correspondía decirle a ella que no debía arriesgarse por un poca cosa como yo, pues a los ojos de su padre eso era yo.

Cuando vi que ella estaba herida por recoger cristales, la lleve inmediatamente al baño, lave su brazo, y seque con cuidado, del botiquín vi un pequeño curita color rosa, me parecía apropiado para ella pero cuando quería colocarlo, de su dedo broto más sangre y casi por inercia hice lo mismo que hago con mis heridas, succione la sangre con mi boca. ¡Qué carajo haces Ranma! Me grite a mismo mientras observaba como un tono rojo aparecía en las mejillas de Akane.

—Disculpa, lo hice sin pensar –fue lo único que pude decir, me sentía realmente un idiota pero no olvidaba su herida, nuevamente la lave y coloque con mucho cuidado esa bandita.

—No te preocupes –dijo apenada, sus mejillas podrían iluminar el cuarto, pues se encontraban muy rojas y cuando mire sus labios, ellos me regalaron una hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa que había visto hasta el momento.

—Te vez más linda de lo normal cuando sonríes –Después de escucharlo sonó muy tonto, en mi mente se escuchaba mejor.

Pero mis palabras produjeron algo más en ella, comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente, el calor de su cuerpo me llamo y me aproxime también. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, se me ocurrió deslizar mi mano por su espalda pero por debajo de su ropa, su piel era muy suave, extremadamente tersa y por instinto me acerque mucho más a ella, nuestros rostros estaban a escasos milímetros de juntarse, sus labios parecían desearlo también. Pero una voz me saco de ese sueño

— ¡Y así quieres que le pida disculpas! – el tono de voz parecía colérico, de todo creo que nunca pensó encontrar a Akane en esas condiciones.

Escuche a Akane mencionar que las cosas no eran lo que parecía, pero ¿entonces que era? No podía enojarme por su reacción ya que ese imbécil era su novio, el aprobado por su padre.

Pero ese idiota no dejaba de verme lleno de ira, por un instante disfrute esa mirada, pues hasta ahora sabía que podía llegar a perderla y ante mí, un mísero becado. Yo lo miraba con más rabia, me enfurecía que Akane le tuviera que dar explicaciones a él.

— ¿Ryoga? –ella tenía un tono asustado, yo tuve la culpa… No quiera causarle más problemas a mi peli azul.

El desgraciado se atrevió a sonreír maquiavélicamente y sin más giro hacia Akane, yo no podía entender que le causaba risa, pero después comprendí al verlo tomarla de la nuca y la jalo hacia el para plantarle un beso, Akane en un reflejo intento detenerlo poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho de Ryoga, a lo que él en un sutil movimiento y retirando la mano de Akane con su mano izquierda y logro juntar sus labios con los de ella, ante esa escena no podía hacer nada, cerré fuertemente mis puños, pero no quería mostrar debilidad.

Lo que me altero un poco fue ver a Akane forcejeando por liberarse, para cuando pudo hacerlo le propicio tremenda bofetada y lo empujó hacia afuera, camino molesta, parecía realmente estar enojada. Ryoga giro a verme, con una mirada triunfal, que parecía estar diciendo «Gane imbécil» Yo apretaba más fuerte mis puños, no es que estuvieramos compitiendo, pero el robo el beso que venía dirigido hacia mí y era algo que le haría pagar con creces, me estaba conteniendo para no abalanzarme hacia él y borrarle esa maldita sonrisa.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Ryoga! –grito Akane desde afuera del baño. Pero el camino calmadamente hacia afuera del baño y cuando Akane nos veía hablo.

—Por cierto Ranma, debo pedirte una disculpa por lo del partido –me miro sonriente, era más que obvio que se trataba de un maldito sarcasmo o una indirecta ¡Me pagaras esta y con creces! Me dije a mi mismo.

—Ok –dije en un tono muy serio.

—Vez Akane, lo hice –se acercó a ella pero Akane lo aparto.

— ¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! –Dijo en un tono muy furioso —Eres un imbécil.

No entendí nada, pero en eso Konatsu entro a la habitación.

—Hice lo que cualquier novio hace, solo fue un beso, un poco violento pero un beso –dijo molesto.

—Así que regresaste, tremendo imbécil –dijo lleno de furia Kenza.

— ¿De qué se trata eso? Ahora todos comienzan a reclamarme –dijo muy despreocupado aquel idiota.

Vi como Konatsu coloco a Akane de atrás de el —Arreglaras el desorden que has hecho, sino, yo no dejare que te acerques a Akane –sus palabras eran muy serias, no podría estar jugando y en sus manos soltó una escoba y un bote de basura.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas imbécil? –Cuestiono muy enfadado —A mí nadie me niega ver a mi novia.

Konatsu me hizo señas para que caminara hacia él y lo hice, pase de largo y me puse al lado de Akane —Toma a Akane entre tus brazos y llévala abajo –dijo en un tono más suave.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome a Akane en mis brazos, ella parecía no entender nada y yo solo quería hacer rabiar al idiota de su novio.

—Sé que tu hiciste ese desorden en la habitación de Akane, por celos o no sé qué mierda, pero ahora actuaras como el hombrecito maduro que eres y lo arreglaras –Konatsu estaba totalmente serio y con una mirada amenazadora. Me hizo señas para salirme pero mire a Ryoga con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, era evidente que estaba furioso pero no me importo y salí.

Konatsu salió de tras mío y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Sabes que solo complicaras las cosas –le dije un poco desanimado.

—Ese imbécil no es capaz de hacer algo en mi contra, aparte él sabe que puedo decirle esto al padre de Akane –sonrió triunfal.

Lo que me llamo la atención es ve a Akane totalmente muda, no pronunciaba palabra y tampoco hacia algún gesto, me pregunto si se sentirá incomoda al ir en mis brazos, pero tampoco deseaba soltarla. Seguí a Kenza hasta el salón de baile y nos encerramos en ese lugar.

Deposite suavemente a Akane en el suelo, ella pareció no importarle, estaba dándome un mal presentimiento esa seriedad en ella. Pero note que comenzó a temblar por el frio, ella no se había cambiado de ropa, me quite mi camisa y la coloque sobre ella para brindarle calor y abrigo, yo me quede en camiseta, pero no tenía frio.

Observe como ella me miraba con pena, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, supuse que ella pensaría que la estaría juzgando por lo que paso, pero lo entiendo, ella es novia de él y yo no tengo ningún derecho a reclamar nada. Pero me hubiese gustado que ese beso hubiese encontrado lugar, aunque algo era seguro, si no fue en estos momentos, seria después, puedo jurarlo por mi vida.

—Konatsu –pronuncio con una leve voz — ¿Esto no traerá más problemas? –Akane hablo, pero no miraba a nadie.

Esa actitud fue como una daga que se clavaba en mi pecho, apreté mis puños fuertemente y me salí del lugar, azotando la puerta… camine hacia la cocina y me senté, como un vil niño regañado que hace pucheros por que no consiguió salirse con la suya.

Me quede meditando ¿Porque carajos me dolía tanto la actitud de Akane?, en esos años de noviazgo con Ukyo, ella podía hacerlo que fuera y a mí la verdad no me inquietaba tanto, pero ahora… con solo cinco días… ¡Cinco días! Como puede ser que en ese tiempo desarrolle ¿Amor?

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando entro una mujer y se sentó cerca de mí.

— ¿Mal de amores? –pregunto esa voz. Yo gire a verla y no era más que Yuki, la mujer que cuido de Akane.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? –La mire extrañado

— ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de ser una persona ya de edad? –me sonrió y comenzó a hacer té.

—No le entiendo –me sentí nervioso, pues tampoco estaba dispuesto a decir lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

—Puedo reconocer esa mirada, esa actitud e incluso tu respuesta me lo confirmo –Se acercó y me dio una taza de té mientras sonreía amablemente.

—Solo estoy preocupado, me imagino que se enteró de lo que pasó en la habitación de Akane –sorbí un poco de té, estaba realmente delicioso.

—Ryoga no es el chico indicado para mi niña, ese chico no la ama como ella lo merece –Yuki bajo la mirada —Pero déjame decirte que… tú podrías ser.

— ¡Si claro! –Dije sarcásticamente —El padre de Akane nunca lo aceptaría.

—Ahora no hay duda… lo tuyo es mal de amores –sonrió triunfal —Si no lo intentas… ¿Cómo lo sabrás? –con pasos calmados se retiró de la cocina y me dejo desarmado.

Esa señora… bueno lo que me dijo me dejo pensando ¿Cómo lo sabré? Pero yo mismo vi al padre de Akane, un señor frio que incluso no se acordó del aniversario de la mujer que amó… pero de pronto un idea surgió en mi cabeza, corrí hacia el salón de baile, no puse mucha atención a lo que estaban haciendo o diciendo.

—Konatsu… ¿Me prestarías un momento tu auto? –lo mire fijamente.

— ¡Claro! Pero ¿Qué harás? –Kenza y Akane me miraron con mucha curiosidad.

—Esto será rápido, no tardo –tome las lleves de su auto y salí a gran velocidad.

No tenía mucho tiempo, pues pudiera ser que ya no lo encontrara, me subí al auto y conduje hasta el cementerio que esa misma tarde visite en compañía de Konatsu. Ya era un poco tarde, creo que las 7 p.m. para ser más exacto. Me acerque con mucha cautela y ahí comprobé mi teoría.

Entre las penumbras de la noche se encontraba el Sr. Tendo, mirando fijamente la lápida de su esposa… Eso es, no tiene el corazón de piedra me dije para no perder la esperanza pero ¿Esperanza de qué? Aún no he resuelto mis problemas. Ukyo, fue el nombre que vino a mi mente al pensar en algún impedimento para "estar" con… Sacudí mi cabeza, ella aún tiene más problemas que yo, ¡está comprometida!

No me pareció muy apropiado seguir ahí, después de todo no era de mi incumbencia averiguar más, yo solo quería comprobar que el padre de Akane tenía sentimientos, salí de prisa y en menos de media hora me encontraba nuevamente en la casa de Akane, camine hacia el salón de baile.

—Listo, muchas gracias Konatsu –extendí la mano y le entregue las llaves de su auto. Me senté y suspiré profundamente.

— ¿Podemos saber que paso? –pregunto muy curioso.

—Akane… -dije en un tono suave, ella me miro con preocupación —Supuse que estarías pensando si tu padre fue a ver a tu madre.

Ella se sorprendió y me miro más insistente.

—Quise quitarte ese peso de encima, fui y lo encontré ahí Akane, no tienes por qué preocuparte, él tampoco la ha olvidado –después de pronunciar eso, me sentí más relajado.

Ella sonrió, se acercó a mí velozmente y me dio un gran abrazo, sentí su calor y me reconforte, tenerla así era lo que más quería en esos momentos, pero la lucha seria larga.

—Gracias Ranma –me dijo al oído, su cálido aliento estremeció mi alma.

—Bueno, iré a ver a Ryoga antes de irme, necesito asegurarme que se ha calmado –pronuncio Konatsu y salió del salón.

—Ranma –pronuncio suavemente y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla —Han pasado cinco días –sonrió dulcemente y me soltó, se sentó a mi lado —Espero que…

Ella no decía nada, quizá no podía pronunciarlo, pero yo estaba a la expectativa… Incluso estaba muy sonrojada. Pero nuevamente nos interrumpieron, Konatsu entro acompañado de Ryoga.

—Akane –dijo el imbécil —No fue mi intención hacer ese desastre en tu habitación, Mañana nos vemos –se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

Ese estúpido planeaba algo, pero actuaba como el novio arrepentido, yo sabía que tramaba algo… ¿Pero qué? Le dio un beso en la frente a Akane.

—Te espero afuera Konatsu –Pronuncio Ryoga en un tono más serio.

—Tu habitación ha quedado arreglada Akane, disculpa que no pueda quedarme, pues llevare a estos chicos a sus respectivas casas –dijo Konatsu.

—No te preocupes, Nabiki dijo que llegaba en un rato –Akane sonrió y se levantó.

—Vámonos Ranma –dijo Konatsu.

No me quedaba más remedio que compartir vehículo con Ryoga, pero al menos Akane no se quedaría a solas con él.

* * *

Nervios, nervios y más nervios sentía en ese momento, no es que fuera a hacer algo malo ¿O sí? Mi mente se tornó confusa, pues estaba bastante molesta de que Ryoga llegara e interrumpiera ese momento. Me quede sin palabras, no sabía cómo explicar esa situación, pero ellos se miraban mutuamente, por un segundo mi piel se erizo, tenía miedo.

Estaba distraída, me sumergí en mis pensamientos y divague. Cuando me di cuenta Ryoga me tomo por la nuca con mucha fuerza, yo intente detenerlo con mi mano pero me beso violentamente, yo no… quería eso. Con sus manos me apretaba más contra él, sus labios buscaban abrirse paso entre los míos, pero con mucha brusquedad, yo los apretaba e intentaba zafarme de su agarre, pero el logro tomar un poco mi labio inferior y me mordió con rabia. En ese momento me solté y lo empuje y con mucha furia le dio una bofetada que hasta a mí me dolió.

Salí del baño, estaba realmente furiosa ¡Donde estaba Konatsu! Pero de repente recordé que Ranma estaba presente ahí, me vio… sentí una terrible pena, lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos era verlo a los ojos. De ahí en adelante, las cosas pasaron muy confusas… llego Konatsu a la habitación, me protegió e hizo que Ranma me cargara y llevase fuera de ese lugar. Yo me sonrojo un poco, pero seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

Entramos al cuarto de baile, Ranma me dejo sentada en el suelo, pero lo hizo con mucho cuidado, y me maldije a mí misma ¿Por qué me resultaba tan penoso verlo? Intente hablarle a Konatsu para que naturalmente pudiese conversar con Ranma, pero él salió del salón de baile y azoto la puerta, seguramente estaría furioso.

—Yo no soy tonto Akane ¿Qué paso allá arriba? –dijo Konatsu muy preocupado.

—Ni yo misma encuentro palabras para decirlo –comente con una voz muy suave, abrace mis piernas y me envolví en la camisa de Ranma.

—Es obvio que fue algo que molesto bastante a Ranma, él no se había comportado así.

—Yo… no sé cómo decirlo –no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir mis sentimientos en ese momento.

— ¿Paso algo entre tú y Ranma? ¿Eso fue lo que molesto a Ryoga? –No podía guardarle secretos a mi mejor amigo.

Pero cuando me proponía a decirlo, entro Ranma rápidamente y le pidió un favor a Konatsu, la verdad no sabía de qué se trababa o que es lo que el haría, tampoco quisiera que se fuera sin haberle dirigido la palabra.

—Bueno Akane, dime que es lo que paso, ahora con esto entiendo menos que antes –agrego Konatsu cuando Ranma salió.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, tenía una sensación rara en el estómago, pero debía decirlo, es el mi amigo y nunca le he guardado ningún secreto.

—Yo… me corte el dedo –le enseñe la bandita que me coloco Ranma —Pero algo paso, me sentí a traída por él, nuestros… cuerpos se acercaron mucho –me sonroje por estar contando eso —Creo que estuvimos a punto de besarnos… cuando llego Ryoga.

—Ya veo –Konatsu se quedó con el semblante muy serio y no dijo más, camino por el salón de baile, dando vueltas y supongo que pensando.

—Pero deberás saber que no pasó nada –le dije desesperada.

—A mí no necesitas convencerme de nada Akane, yo sé que te gusta, el problema es Ryoga.

—Su reacción no fueron los golpes, Ryoga… me beso frente a Ranma, pero de una manera muy brusca.

—Ahora entiendo –algo hizo clic en su cabeza, a lo mejor cosas de hombres.

Yo no entendía nada, lo peor es tener a Ryoga en mi habitación, supongo que estaría convertido en un león enjaulado, luchando por salir y destruir todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor.

—Me podrías explicar Konatsu ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?

—Lo que Ryoga hizo fue marcar su territorio… o sea le dijo a Ranma que tú eres de él y si Ranma siente algo por ti ahora entiendo el porqué de su enojo.

Con las palabras de mi amigo me hundí más en la pena, no podía mirar a los ojos a Ranma… ¿Él está interesado en mí? Pero solo han pasado cinco días ¿Sera posible que en tan poco tiempo? Pero ahora ¿Qué siento yo por él? ¿Es posible que yo sienta algo por él?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? –le pregunte muy preocupada a Konatsu.

—Habla con él, exprésale tu sentir –dijo mi amigo tan tranquilamente.

Una sensación extraña comenzó a inundar mi estómago ¿Mariposas? Cuando era una pequeña mi madre solía decirme que cuando sintiera maripositas en mi estómago, eso quiere decir que estoy enamorada ¿Enamorada?

—Creo que puedo hacerlo –lo mire con un poco de vergüenza.

De un momento a otro Ranma volvió a entrar por la puerta del salón de baile, no sabía que pensar y mi corazón comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, mi respiración se agito y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, yo deseaba poder hablar con él, pero mi timidez se apoderaba de mí.

Después paso lo impensable, de su voz escuche decir lo que mi corazón venia anhelando, el saber que mi padre aún no ha olvidado a mi madre, no sé porque hizo eso, pero me alegro. No sabía cómo corresponder a tal gesto de amabilidad y cariño, solo pude abrazarlo con gran fuerza y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ellos se fueron, me quede nuevamente sola, camine hacia la enorme sala de la casa, tire unos cojines en la alfombra y me recosté a ver T.V. aunque la verdad no la veía, la deje en un canal sobre cocina extranjera y me dedique a pensar.

Las cosas habían salido bien hasta cierto punto, sin querer pensé en ese momento en el que estábamos a punto de besarnos, sus cálidos labios, su respiración agitada y su mano recorriendo mi piel. Me sonroje totalmente a recordar ese momento, aunque una voz me saco de mis Pensamientos.

—Hermanita, no sabía que estaba tan enamorada –dijo Nabiki en un tono burlón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo solo estoy viendo la T.V. – mi hermana es demasiado intuitiva, de seguro ya se habrá hecho hipótesis en su mente.

—Solo ves programas de cocina cuando estas en la nubes, por cierto me topé con Konatsu, Ryoga y ese chico que no conozco –Ella aún seguía vestida con su traje ejecutivo y me observaba con determinación, pero cuando menciono a Ranma no puede evitar volverme a sonrojar.

—Es un nuevo compañero de clase y amigo mío –trate de no sonar nerviosa, ella tiene un don para leer a la gente, por eso es tan buena en los negocios.

Ella se acercó a mí y se dejó caer en el mueble —Deberías decirle a Ryoga que te gusta ese chico –sin más soltó esa afirmación.

— ¡Que! –me exalte un poco, pero ella estaba tan tranquila — ¿De dónde sacas semejante cosa?

Ella me miro como queriéndome decir algo, pero se quitó sus zapatillas y la falda, saco de su bolsa una mallas deportivas y volvió a mirarme —Bien sabes que puedo leer a la gente, como si fueran un libro abierto esperando ser leído por mí – y soltó una carcajada.

—Odio cuanto te pones así de presumida –A ella no le podía ocultar nada, me sentía atraída por Ranma.

Ella termino de colocarse la mallas y me sonrió —Podemos hacer una reunión de hermanas, le llamare a Kasumi y nos reuniremos con ella mañana por la tarde ¿Te parece? –Ante tal propuesta mis ojos se iluminaron, hace mucho que no podíamos reunirnos.

—Hace mucho que no estamos las tres juntas –No podía ocultar mi felicidad.

—Una ocasión especial lo amerita, no todos los días mi hermanita se enamora –Cuando dijo esto me miro detenidamente y guiño el ojo.

Me sonroje a un nuevo nivel, pero no me salían palabras para negar su afirmación —Yo… no estoy –me interrumpió y me tomo por el hombro.

—Me tomare unos días de descanso, ¿Te parece si hacemos unos movimiento? Ahora en el salón de baile.

—Pero dices que estás cansada –la mire con asombro, no parecía Nabiki.

—Cansada de ese mundo empresarial.

— ¿Te tomaras vacaciones? –pregunte con gran asombro.

—Algo así, pero ahora vayamos al salón de baile –me tomo de la mano y fuimos corriendo hasta el salón.

Cuando ambas éramos pequeñas solíamos bailar junto a nuestra madre, aunque Nabiki se olvidó completamente de ello cuando ella murió. Me sentía tan bien con mi hermana que mis pesares quedaron en el olvido.

Al día siguiente debía levantarme muy temprano, como de costumbre me bañe y vestí rápidamente, ya no me importaba tanto que me vieran con el cabello corto, me sentía a gusto conmigo.

Llegue muy temprano al salón, y me atreví a enviarle un mensaje.

«Buenos días, espero que hayas amanecido bien. Nos vemos en clase»

Me sonroje un poco pero era algo que deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón, me entretuve garabateando en mi libreta, sin razón aparente comenzaba a dibujar corazones y su inicial adentro de cada uno. Como esa mañana estaba fría, llevaba un suéter muy ligero de mangas muy largas que servían para calentar mis manos.

Muchos compañeros comenzaron a llegar, pero no veía a Konatsu ni a Ranma, de repente mi celular vibro y pensé que era un mensaje de él.

«Buenos días Akane, amanecí de lo mejor al leer tu mensaje, ansioso por verte»

Y Entonces lo vi entrar al salón junto a Konatsu, llevaba una camisa azul sin mangas, un pantalón negro y su característica trenza ah y ni hablar de esos ojos azules. Cuando me miro le sonreí y se sentó atrás de mí y susurro cerca de mi oído.

—Te vez muy linda este día –su voz recorrió todo mi cuerpo y cada poro de mi piel.

—Tú no te quedas atrás –gire mi cabeza y dije lo más tonto del día.

Al poco tiempo llego la profesora y comenzó a impartir su clase, nada fuera de lo normal, reviso una tarea que estaba pendiente y de ahí todo era tan cotidiano. Cuando cambiamos de profesor no hay mucho tiempo por que cumplen con sus horarios a la perfección. Cuando menos los esperaba ya habían transcurrido todas las clases. Justo cuando me disponía a hablar con Ranma, mi corazón latía a gran velocidad.

— ¿Qué harán esta tarde? –pregunte con mucha curiosidad.

—Ayer con tanto ajetreo se me olvido decirte que Ranma ahora me ayudara en mi empresa –interrumpió Konatsu.

—Oh ya veo –dije en un tono un poco apagado.

—Pero si quieres podemos vernos después –agrego Ranma con una leve sonrisa.

—Si Ranma, saliendo del trabajo podemos ir a ver a Akane –dijo mi amigo en un tono un poco raro.

Los mire detenidamente y supuse que algo estaría mal, gire para ver atrás de mí y era Ryoga el que se encontraba con nosotros.

—Vamos Akane, quisiera invitarte a comer –me tomo de la cintura y agarro mi mochila.

—Hoy no puedo –lo interrumpí con una voz un poco insegura.

— ¿Qué es más impórtate que lo nuestro? –pregunto Ryoga bastante molesto.

— ¡Su familia, idiota! –dijo una voz muy familiar, lo sabía era ella.

Ryoga la observo y un poco molesto dijo — ¿A dónde irán?

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, me llevo a mi hermana y ya –pronuncio Nabiki con mucha determinación y camino hacia Konatsu y Ranma —Adiós chicos –sonrió burlonamente y me tomo de la mano y salimos del salón.

Me sentía intranquila pues Ryoga y Nabiki nunca se han llevado bien, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y me subí a su camioneta, a ella le gusta lo más llamativo, su camioneta era roja y muy lujosa. Me di cuenta que Kasumi ya estaba ahí.

— ¡Hola Kasumi! –dije con gran emoción.

—Akane, hermanita –me sonrió con mucha amabilidad, ella se veía tan hermosa, tenía un vestido de maternidad color azul pastel y su cabello marrón amarrado en una coleta que acomodaba de lado.

—Ahora, las llevare a un lindo lugar –complemento Nabiki.

Yo me sentía tan bien con esa situación que se me olvido todo, bueno casi todo, se me ocurrió enviarle otro mensaje a Ranma.

«Fue tan poco el tiempo, pero ojala podamos vernos más tarde»

Me sonroje al momento de escribir el mensaje, sabía que esta situación no iba a pasar desapercibida por mi hermana, pero debía hacerlo. Nabiki nos llevó a una cafetería nueva, era amplia, nos estacionamos y bajamos. Caminamos hacia la entrada y nos fuimos a una zona más privada, en la mesa había un plato de degustación con muchos panecillos que se veían exquisitos.

—Esto se ve delicioso –pronuncio Kasumi con mucha amabilidad, pero sus ojos brillaban bastante.

—Sabía que esto sería un paraíso para ti –dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa triunfal.

En eso se acercó una señorita a tomar nuestra orden — ¿Qué desean para tomar?

—Una gran malteada de fresa, por favor –ordeno con una gran sonrisa mi hermana mayor.

—Yo deseo lo mismo –dije emocionada y mire a Kasumi, la maternidad le sentaba tan bien.

—Bueno, entonces que sean tres –complemento Nabiki. Y la señorita se fue de la mesa.

— ¿A qué se debe esta reunión Nabiki? –pregunto muy inocente mi hermana mayor.

—Pues que nuestra hermanita se ha enamorado y no es de su actual prometido –Nabiki soltó semejante afirmación sin temor.

—Eso… ¿es verdad Akane? –Kasumi me miro muy interesada. Pero yo no sabía cómo responder, desde que conocí a Ranma, muchas cosas han pasado y he sentido un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones.

—Bueno… creo que Nabiki está exagerando –les dije con un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas.

—No te hagas tonta, es más Akane, tengo una gran idea de cómo podrías aclarar tus sentimientos –comento Nabiki con una mirada calculadora.

—Yo quisiera saber cual –dijo muy emocionada Kasumi

—El viernes se hará un baile de beneficencia, deberías invitarlo, aparte sé de buena fuente que Ryoga se ira el miércoles a Dubái.

—Eso es Akane, es más llámalo ahora –Kasumi complemento la idea loca de Nabiki.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sabía si las locas eran ellas o yo, que estaba tomando el teléfono con gran fuerza y me estaba contiendo en marcar ese número.

—Ya no pierdas más el tiempo hermanita ¡Llámalo! –nuevamente Nabiki intentaba hacerme reaccionar.

—Creo que no es buena idea –no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía, pero ¿miedo a que? ¿Ser rechazada? ¿Descubrir algo nuevo? Pero había algo de lo cual no tenía miedo, y eso es el amor.

—Debes de averiguar qué es lo que sientes, solo será una cena, llámalo y dile que necesitas verlo, dale la dirección de la casa de Kasumi y listo.

—Si Akane, él puede venir a mi casa y ahí tu hablaras con él, lo invitaras a esa cena y listo –Kasumi sonrió de una manera muy linda.

No encontraba más excusas para no hacerlo, así que tome mi celular, aunque me temblaba un poco la mano, los nervios hacían de las suyas y en mi estómago sentía una explosión que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Pero aun así, marque su número y lo coloque en mi oído, cada tono hacia que mis nervios aumentaran.

—¿Akane? –pronuncio mi nombre con entusiasmo y curiosidad.

—Hola Ranma, quería saber si ¿Podemos vernos? –apenas termine de decirlo, mis manos sudaron y mis hermanas solo miraban como si fuese un circo.

—Claro, pero en una hora pero ¿En tu casa?

—Solo serán poco tiempo, y no, ahora te mando la dirección.

—Oh ya veo, entonces mándame la dirección y te veo ahí –su voz sonó un poco apagada.

—No te tardes –colgué por mi pequeño tono juguetón.

Apenas colgué mis hermanas comenzaron a reír, yo me puse de mil colores pero aun así envié la dirección.

—Entonces, hermanita, ¡Vámonos! No queremos hacerlo esperar –Nabiki se retiró para pagar la cuenta.

—Akane, recuerda que nosotras siempre te apoyaremos –Kasumi sonrió con tanta dulzura y esa pancita la hacía aún más bella.

Nos salimos del lugar y fuimos directamente al auto de Nabiki, hace muchos ayeres que no nos reuníamos así, me llevo un gran recuerdo de este momento, apenas subió Nabiki al auto, ella arranco y fuimos a casa de Kasumi. Nabiki se retiró y me dejo dinero para un taxi, no sin antes desearme mucha suerte.

Kasumi fue a preparar unas galletas, en ese estado a ella se le antojan mucho las cosas dulces. Mis nervios eran bastantes, no sabía exactamente que decirle, tampoco sabía cómo el reaccionaria. Tengo un miedo enorme ¿Y si me estoy equivocando? ¿Si solo cometo más errores? Nada respondía estas preguntas, solo el simple hecho de averiguarlo de una manera más riesgosa. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, y el tiempo paso un poco más rápido. Una de las señoritas de servicio me informo que un chico me esperaba en la sala de estar.

Mi corazón se aceleró a mil, comencé a sentir mucho frio, mis piernas no me respondían y no sabía si podría caminar hasta allá, dude de mí. Pero eso es algo que jamás debo hacer, tomé mucho aire y camine hacia ese lugar, quizá temblaba, pero estaba decidida.

Cuando lo vi, mis malditas ansias no se calmaron ¡Porque provocas eso en mí!, intente disimular con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Akane? –pregunto un poco nervioso.

— ¡SI! Bueno ¡no! –mis nervios hacían nudos mis pensamientos

—Bueno… entonces dime que sucede –me miro desconcertado y se sentó frente a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

Sus ojos azules clavados en mi… me hacían dudar… ese azul ponía nerviosa mi mente. —Dentro de una semana se celebrara una fiesta, de caridad –el me miraba bastante confundido — ¿Quisiera sabes… si me podrías acompañar? –apenas y pude pronunciar esa pregunta, desvié la mirada y la fije en mis pies.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Y ¿Ryoga? –Su voz sonaba bastante curiosa, pero entonces se acercó más a mí y con su mano alzo mi mirada — ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto, me sorprendió tanto verlo hablarme de esa manera, quizá pensaba que me quiero divertir con sus sentimientos, meterlo en problemas, pero él no quita la vista de encima, desvié la mirada y trate de responder de la mejor manera —Lo haces sonar como algo malo, yo solo quiero salir contigo, ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

Me tomo nuevamente de las mejillas y me hizo mirarlo fijamente —Claro que no tiene nada de malo, pero no quiero causarte más problemas, si por mi fuera…

Se detuvo al hablar, me soltó suavemente y cuando estaba por irse de mi lado, no lo pensé mucho y lo detuve, sostuve su brazo, me aferre a él… como si me hubiese dicho que no volvería jamás —Ranma… quisiera salir de dudas, cuando estoy contigo siento algo que antes no había sentido.

Ranma se detuvo y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí —Entonces ¿Quieres salir de dudas? –mi miro tiernamente y acaricio mi cabello —Puedo ayudarte en eso –sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mis labios.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, si este sería nuestro primer beso, y en el se definiría lo que siento… No vi mejor manera. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a aceptarlo.

* * *

No sé cómo poder expresar de la manera más clara, que estaba más que molesto, un sentimiento de querer matar al imbécil que caminaba frente a mí, se apoderaba de mi mente. Apretaba fuertemente mis puños, mi quijada y todo mi cuerpo, solo deseaba que aquel idiota, me provocara, para poder darle su merecido.

—Los llevare a sus casas, espero que no haya más problemas –dijo Konatsu, mirando a Ryoga.

A lo cual aquel imbécil me miró de reojo y sonrió sarcásticamente —Solo debo dejar en claro, que Akane es mi novia, ¡ella es mía!.

—¡Una persona no puede ser de tu propiedad! –no pude evitarlo y le respondí de la misma manera que él dijo aquella frase.

¡Lo sabía! Con eso me bastó para provocar a aquel idiota, pues giro a verme con gran furia.

—Parece que tu prefieres que ella sea tu propiedad –me miro y se acercó a mí —Pero sobre mi cadáver.

—Creo que ya te lo dije, ¡Una persona no puede ser propiedad! –lo miré desafiante y estaba listo para partirle la cara en cualquier momento.

Y así fue, ese idiota no soporto que lo desafiara de esa manera. Y apenas me tomo por la camisa, lo enfrente, quizá forcejeamos, pero de pronto sentí como los guardias de seguridad nos separaban.

— ¡Ustedes que sí que son unos tremendos idiotas! –grito molesto Konatsu.

— ¡Empezó ese tipo, yo sé que quiere robarme a Akane!

— ¡No se puede robar algo que no se tiene! –solté una enorme carcajada que solo hizo enfadar más aquel imbécil.

Nuevamente se vino hacia mí, con una mirada colérica, lo disfrute, porque sabía que podía ganarle fácilmente y dejarlo como se merece. Pero Konatsu intervino nuevamente.

— ¡Basta, esto no ayudará a Akane! –nos miró con enorme molestia.

Entendí a la perfección y solo me metí al auto de mi amigo, lo menos que deseaba era causarle más problemas a ella, mi hermosa peli azul.

El camino hacia la mansión de Ryoga fue bastante incomodo, un silencio absoluto reinaba en el auto de Kenza. Después cuando nos dirigíamos hacia mi casa, Konatsu solo me dijo una cosa.

—Si tú de verdad ibas a besarla, debes estar dispuesto a todo por ella –Kenza hablo con total seriedad.

Y es verdad no debo actuar por impulso, si deseo besarla, acariciarla… pero eso podría tener muchas consecuencias negativas en la vida de Akane. No debatí la idea con Konatsu, me quede en silencio hasta llegar a mi casa.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana en la universidad –sonreí por cortesía y Salí del auto.

—Paso por ti amigo y piensa en lo que te dije.

Afirme con la cabeza y entre a mi hogar, era un poco tarde, mis padres ya estaban dormidos. Pero algo me llamo la atención, encima de la mesa del comedor estaba un foto, la tome por curiosidad y era ella.

Es inconfundible, cabellos rojos como el fuego, una hermosura única que la distinguía por completo de las demás chicas, no pude seguir mirando y la coloque en el mismo lugar. Eso quiere decir que ella está cerca y en cualquier momento podrá presentarse en esta casa.

No quise dar más vueltas a ese asunto, pues le compete más que nada a mi padre, solo me di un baño rápido y caí rendido en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente la misma rutina, Konatsu paso y nos fuimos directo a la universidad, las clases son muy buenas, pero no dan tiempo de hablar con Akane, yo quisiera saber que piensa. Afortunadamente ella no se fue con Ryoga. Yo me fui a la oficina central, Konatsu me dejo unos trabajos, y eso ayudaba a distraer mi mente, hasta que ella me llamo. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Ayer actuó de una manera muy diferente pero deseaba averiguar de una u otra manera lo que piensa esa pequeña chica. Konatsu me presto su auto y salí a verla.

Durante el camino comencé a pensar que para mí fortuna no había visto a Ukyo y supongo que estará bastante furiosa.

Era una mansión un poco más pequeña que la de Akane, no había mucha seguridad y todos parecían bastante amables, por lo que escuche pertenece a un doctor muy reconocido.

Los nervios hacían de las suyas en mi estómago, poseía mucha curiosidad en saber que era lo que Akane tenía entre manos. Pero en cuanto ella llego, mi corazón latió con más fuerza ¿Estaré dispuesto a todo por ella?

Akane quiere que asista a un baile con ella, justo cuando no quería causarle más problemas, pero solo hay una manera de saberlo.

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios, eran de un color rosa, se veían carnosos y moría de ansias por probarlos, inhale lentamente y me acerque más, ella por su parte cerro los ojos y entonces estaba a mi merced.

Este era el momento que había estado deseando desde que la conocí, pero algo me detenía, y no era la preocupación de que alguien nos viera, sino no poder corresponder correctamente a lo que ella se está arriesgando.

—Si, me arriesgare a todo por ti –dije en un tono muy calmado justo antes de besarla

Tocar sus dulces labios, exploto muchas nuevas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, en mi estómago un hormigueo que nunca había sentido, mi piel se erizaba con el simple hecho de acariciar sus mejillas, ella me correspondió con total naturalidad.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Disculpen la demora, pero he estado muy seca de ideas, y anuncio que tardare en actualizar estas historias. No sé cómo seguir "Desde antes de nacer". Espero su total comprensión.


End file.
